Life's a Farce
by Vaerin7
Summary: Ichi grew up on the rough streets, but took a different path than those that fight to live. A few years later, he comes across a man he thought he'd never see again. Of course they don't remember him, but their lives become entwined anyway. A single business deal throws Ichi into the very world he fought to get out of. How can he keep his lie going when all he wants is to fight?
1. Chapter 1

Here we go! The second posting for my birthday! I hope it's as good a fic as it was while I was thinking about it ;p I threw in some twists you're not familiar with me writing as well! GO ME! XD Just so you know, I'm sticking to the pool I've been using and not adding more to it. So this is the only chapter you get of this one until I finish posting what I already have! Now, on with the fic!

Ichi: I'm not gonna like this fic, am I? *sighs*

Vae: Actually, you may be a little happier with this one than the others.

Ichi: Really? =)

Grimm: What! No way! =(

Vae: Now, Grimm-kitty, don't be selfish. I have to make Ichi happy once in a while, too. *scolds*

Grimm: But... last time you made him happy, Shiro got turned into a girl! *whines*

Vae: Don't worry, that'll never happen to you =D

Grimm: ... What will? I'm not bottoming, am I? I don't want to play this game anymore if I have to be uke!

Vae: Never, Grimm-kitty. Never. XD You'll always be seme in my fics!

Grimm: Oh... good. But...

Vae: ON WITH THE FIC!

Grimm: Wait... what about... *Vae clamps hands over his mouth*

Vae: No more talk! Reading time!

* * *

Chapter 1

The day started out dreary to begin with, he should've known it wouldn't get any better. He awoke in the middle of the night with a lingering nightmare, the first clue the next day would be horrible, and yet he brushed it off. Today is Ichigo Kurosaki's birthday… and he wishes he were anywhere but where he's at.

The rain is pouring, the youth sitting within his apartment in exhaustion as he watches. Ichigo's never looked as horrible as he does right now, days of sleepless nights and too many hours at his part time job catching up to him. His boyfriend of almost a year hasn't been home, looking for a job through the mornings and nights, and Ichigo's taken on more hours to pay the bills… yet it never seems enough. His bank account continues to drop lower although he's putting more money in each week. In all truth, he had millions before his boyfriend came into the picture.

Ichigo is a fashion designer, one of the best. He started the business at seventeen, just a hobby with his friend at the time. They set up a website that took off, the orders booming all through college. He and Uryu took fashion as their major, but Ichigo soon learned he wasn't very good at the sewing aspect… he switched his major to art and writing. He was always a more creative mind than most. Ichigo deals with creating the designs, Uryu makes them, and their other friends add their own talents to their ever growing business. After college, the group decided to take their fashions to the celebrities… nothing has been the same since.

Right now, however, everyone is taking a well-deserved vacation. Uryu is off at a beach resort, Orihime at the ski slopes with Tatsuki, and Chad is visiting family in the states. Ichigo was supposed to head off to Paris… but his funds were depleted. He took up a part time job instead at the market down the street, working himself to the bone. In all truth, he wasn't even going to take his birthday off. Rukia had called earlier and told him she had a special surprise for him, which is the only reason he asked for the day off.

"Ichigo?"

The voice is on the other side of the door, startling the orange haired male from his thoughts. He must've dazed when she started knocking, the other sighing before pushing himself away from the window bench. He moves through the apartment he spent all day cleaning, opening the door and giving a tired smile to the girl on the other side. Rukia Kuchiki is a petite female, yet you'd never know that. Her right hook is evil and her temper is worse, the woman of twenty years having beaten up Ichigo throughout most of his life.

In all truth, the two met on the streets at around the age of four and he was adopted into her family. They fought together growing up; always at one another's side and taking down every adversary that crossed them. He knows how strong she is, she's in the top ten for the female cage fighters, and she scares the living shit out of him on most occasions.

"Hey, Rukia. Come on in," he greets.

"Wow, you look like shit," she mutters. "Have you been eating?"

"… Uh… sometimes," he muses. "I haven't gotten a lot of sleep lately…"

She frowns at him, yet says nothing more. She knows his downfall, she's well aware of it. Ichigo grew up feeling he was needed at every turn, whether it be for homework help or healing at times, and when everyone started leaving high school… he stopped feeling needed. He bases his relationships off that feeling, always picking the jerks that love control and money. He's never had problems with abuse after his first boyfriend, as they ended up in the hospital for attempting it, so Rukia never worries about that. She does, however, wish he could find someone better for him. It's been her life's goal to make that happen.

"You'll never guess what I got you for your birthday!" she squeals.

"Um… peace and quiet?" he teases.

"Ha, ha, very funny," Rukia scoffs. "No! If anything, this present comes with a hell of a lot of noise!"

She holds up a slip of paper, a huge grin on her face as she waves it before his nose. Ichigo goes cross-eyed trying to read it, finally plucking it from her fingers and gazing upon the writing. His heart almost skips a beat as it jumps into his throat, excitement written all over his features as he withholds the urge to jump around ecstatically.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" he shouts. "You… you got me a ticket to the fights! Rukia, you fucking rock!"

"I knew you'd like it!" she grins. "Nii-sama had to pull a lot of strings to get these, so you'd better thank him. Grab your boyfriend, we have to go."

"… Troy's… he's not here," Ichigo mutters. "He's been job hunting all day."

"On your _birthday_?"

"Yeah. He said he was close to finding something, that he had an interview later today…"

"He's a fucking liar!" Rukia snaps. "Dump his ass on the curb, Ichigo!"

"Not today, Rukia," the other sighs tiredly. "It's my birthday; I don't want to do this today."

Though she wants to beat some sense into him, she holds on to the promise of a better tomorrow for her little brother. Ichigo, at nineteen, is one of the most successful people in the world… yet he's held back by his idiocy. She grabs his wrist and pulls him out the door, barely giving him time to shut it before they're on their way.

The area is dark and mysterious, yet it's very well known. This is the rough district, the place the rich go to bet on cage fighters with reputations far exceeding the famous. They're celebrities themselves, rising to the top from these very streets and never forgetting that. All over the world, the best combatants looking to make a name for themselves start off here. Those that manage to make the big time travel the world, moving from ring to ring and soaking up the publicity they receive. Ichigo was born on these streets, spent most of his life here… but chose a different path.

"I'm going to write about this place someday," he smiles fondly.

"Oh? Autobiography?" Rukia wonders.

"No, that's not my style," Ichigo chuckles.

She smiles happily at his change of attitude, the sight of his hometown drawing forth the old Ichigo she knew so well before. In high school and before that, Ichigo didn't take shit from anyone. He was always the first to jump into a fray, his temper legendary, and his heart pure gold… he never fought unless he was protecting someone or something important to him. After high school, though, Ichigo fell into a slight depression that's only left him passive to the world around him.

They head inside, the atmosphere filled with smoke and sweat, and search for their seats. Ichigo is expecting something in the back, the cheaper seats, but Rukia pulls him toward the ring. His heart thumps harder with anticipation, the memories of when he stood within that cage making his hand twitch with the need to be there once more.

*No, * he thinks heatedly. *That's not my thing anymore! I will _never_ return to that lifestyle… I _can't_! *

"Ichigo!"

The orange haired male looks around curiously, attempting to locate the one that knows his name. The voice is memorable and Ichigo knows exactly who it is, his amber orbs scanning the crowd for crimson colored locks. The orangette catches sight of them near the ring, those long strands let loose to frame a tattooed face.

"Renji!" Ichigo laughs. "I didn't know you'd be here! It's so good to see you, man!"

"You've been hiding away since you went on vacation," the redhead snickers. "But you can't hide tonight; we got everyone together for a big surprise party!"

"Well… it _was_ a surprise," Rukia frowns.

The tattooed redhead has the decency to appear sheepish at her comment, yet brushes it off easily. He grabs Ichigo's upper arm and pulls him along to their seats, eagerly chatting up a storm. Renji has always looked like a badass, but he's the most talkative person Ichigo's ever grown up with. He and Ichigo were rivals before they were friends, as Renji thought Rukia had a thing for the orange haired male… he felt pretty stupid when he learned Ichigo didn't swing that way.

There's a ruckus at the entrance that catches their attention a few minutes after sitting, Ichigo turning with a smile on his lips… only to lose that happiness at the sight. He's on his feet in an instant, moving fluidly through the throngs of people to the one in his sights. His boyfriend, the man he's been with for almost a year… is with another person. She's sitting on his lap, his hand up her shirt and fondling her breast as she moans like a two dollar whore. Ichigo's rage, something he's lost since his depression, blossoms faster than he's ever known it to. Her necklace is pure diamonds, her bracelet a Pandora which costs quite a chuck of money, and her dress is name brand. All his money, all the time and work he's put into building his life, was going to her! His boyfriend looks Ichigo's way, startled a moment before letting a confident smirk pass. He doesn't get the chance to dodge as Ichigo's fist cuts through the space between them, landing a crushing hit to Troy's jaw. His woman screams in shock, the two of them knocked to the floor with the momentum of Ichigo's punch.

"You fucking jerk!" Ichigo spits in fury. "All my money! All my money wasn't being spent on the fucking _bills_; you've been using it on your fucking _slut_! How long have you been cheating on me!"

"What are you talking about?" the woman scoffs haughtily. "He's been with me almost a year. Next month is our anniversary."

"… WHAT!" the orange haired male screams. "Two weeks until our anniversary and I find out you've been two-timing me with that cheap whore? On my _birthday_ no less! I should fucking _kill_ you!"

Thankfully, Renji followed Ichigo's progress through the crowd. He's holding Ichigo back in seconds, no pity in his eyes for the focus of his friend's fury. A thought suddenly flits through his mind and the redhead can't help the sadistic grin that splits his face. Renji's been trying to think of a way to get Ichigo back in the ring, everyone's missed him and it just isn't the same without the temperamental male. Here he's just been presented with the perfect bait to lure Ichigo into his old habits.

"I could request a fight in the cage," he offers. "Isn't the owner of this establishment your uncle?"

"… No," Ichigo mutters. "I'm over that. My temper isn't like that anymore."

"Who the hell are you kidding?" the redhead scoffs. "I just saw your temper erupt like the volcano it used to be. You so wanna fuck him up, you can _taste_ it."

Ichigo glowers at his friend, knowing he's trying to provoke a fight… and hating that it's working. He brushes off Renji's hand, gazing upon his boyfriend once more. He had thought it odd that Troy shied away from having sex with Ichigo, though they made out a few times at the beginning of this farce. It hurts, but it hurts more that Ichigo allowed this to happen. He's far from stupid, he knew what was going on… but Troy needed him on some level and he needs that feeling.

"I'll pick up my stuff and leave tonight," Ichigo mutters. "At least now I know why you insisted on having your name on the lease."

"Ichigo, don't be like that," Troy almost purrs.

It's a sickening sound to Ichigo, a shadow of what it could actually be, and he retracts further from the other in disgust. There's only been one person that could pull off a sexy, almost feline, purr and this certainly isn't him.

"We can work this out," the other presses. "You won't leave me, we both know that."

"I'm leaving," Ichigo states coldly. "That's final. If you need money, sell your bitch's jewelry."

He turns and storms off, Renji mentally cheering at the static surrounding Ichigo. It's been so long since the other went off like this; it gives hope for the old Ichigo making a comeback. Renji notes that Ichigo isn't moving toward the seats, but toward the exit. The orangette needs some fresh air, needs to voice his rage and settle down a bit. This is his old routine for controlling his massive temper, something that sparks a sense of nostalgia within the redhead.

Ichigo is fuming, burning at levels he hasn't felt since before his anger management counseling. He wants to pace, wants to scream, wants to hurt someone! The ring is looking more and more inviting as his amber eyes fall upon it. He was one of the champs in his early teens, having grown up fighting every second of his life, but he gave it up. Ichigo always felt like another person in the ring, a more sadistic side peeking through the many layers of niceties and morals he holds. It always felt like another personality would show up when things got difficult for him to handle, like a monster lived on the very edges of his conscience and he couldn't control it. He knew another like that, yet they were much worse than him. After he realized he feared that monster getting out more than anything, he dropped out of the ring and went to anger management. His friends say it ruined him, but he still believes it saved him… on some level anyway. Such a belief isn't as powerful as when it was first instilled.

*Ya know ya miss it. *

"No!" he gasps as he puts a hand to his head. "No, go away. You're not supposed to be here, you're not real."

*Yer right, I ain't nothin' but another part a yerself, * the voice laughs. *The part ya won' accept, the one ya refuse ta welcome. But I ain't never goin' away, 'cause ya need me. Everyone needs their base instincts. *

It's not often that this beast speaks to him and Ichigo never welcomes the liquid voice, but when he starts it's hard to stop him. He's not another personality, per say, but Ichigo knows they're nothing alike and has named him 'Shiro' to remember that. Shiro is the devil that sits upon his shoulder, his sense of wrong that only serves to coax bad behavior… his Id. The Id is one of three personalities that make up a single person's mind. Whereas Ichigo is the Ego and his little angle is the Super Ego, this demon is his Id and constantly pushes for actions anchored to base instincts. If Ichigo's angry Shiro wants him to hit someone, if he's hungry Shiro wants food immediately… there is no compromise for him. Since he couldn't control that part of him, Ichigo cut himself off from Shiro and locked him away within the back of his mind. Unfortunately, that very action is what caused Shiro to develop his own personality within Ichigo. They may be of the same mind, but Shiro is getting stronger.

*Ya just gave up on me, on _us_! *

"It was for the best," he murmurs to himself. "I'm not like that anymore, I'm better. There's no split personality, no monster waiting in my head to get loose, and no more bloodlust in the ring. I'm better."

*Ya only _wish_ ya were better, * Shiro cackles. *We both know that ain't true. Ya keep lyin' ta yerself, though, make yerself feel better… I'll prove ya wrong 'ventually. *

Ichigo repeats his mantra a few times, trying to succeed in making himself believe that. He's not stupid by far, as once stated… he can feel that other self just waiting. Waiting… so patiently within the back of his mind… and watching eagerly. It hasn't gotten any better, it's only gotten worse. Now he's been having blackouts and dizzy spells, he can feel that monster's emotions flowing alongside his own. He knows they belong to that personality, because when he's elated his boyfriend is touching him that other side is disgusted. When he's overjoyed he gets to spend the day with Troy, the monster within is furious at his chosen ignorance. And the worst part is… the longer he stays away from the ring, the more he realizes how much of himself is a lie.

A few minutes later, Ichigo manages to calm the storm caused by his other self. The orangette heads inside, berating himself for letting that inner turmoil spill out of him in public. It's getting more frequent, the times he can't control his true emotions, and he's not liking it one bit. One of these days, he's likely to really hurt someone… or bite off more than he can chew. Shiro never bothers him in public, a small favor to keep the two out of the loony bin, but he just _loves_ to make himself known when Ichigo gets overemotional.

*Please stay quiet for a bit, * Ichigo scolds the other mentally. *It's my birthday, the least you could do is leave me be until tomorrow! *

*Happy birthday, * Shiro states cheerfully. *Now let me do ya a big favor fer yer big day… challenge that prick and let me loose. I'll make sure he don' ever come near ya again! *

*Forget it; I'm not like that anymore. *

*But _I_ am. *

Ichigo sighs at the thought as he pushes Shiro away once more, not paying attention when he runs into someone. They're built powerfully, the lithe muscles beneath their tan skin bunching with every movement, and Ichigo catches the scent of mint and evergreen with a hint of menthol.

*That scent is so familiar, * he muses distantly.

A strong arm wraps around his waist to stop his fall, his amber eyes locking with a shade of cyan he hasn't seen since high school. His heart stops once more, stuttering in its beat as he's taking in by that feral grin. A grin belonging to a man that never gave him the time of day in their teens.

* * *

There you have it! A little of this, a lot of that, and a fic is born! XD Granted it's probably not the best fic, but I'm liking it so far! Now, as for the pool, I've noticed some people have been choosing fics that aren't in the pool. Lol! You can only pick what I give you, because I haven't written anything else ;p Here are your choices: **Dream x2, Hunter x1, Lust x1, Tiger x1**. Happy reveiwing! XD

Shiro: Yea! I get ta be a split personality in this one! XD

Ichi: Perfect. Now I can't walk away from him when he gets on my nerves. =(

Grimm: I have a feeling this fic is going to be a rollarcoaster... Fucking awesome! =3

Vae: I love making my boys happy! =)

Ichi: Hello! What part of 'Now I can't walk away form him when he gets on my nerves' sounds happy to you?

Vae: ... I love making my boys happy! =)

Ichi: I give up. *throws hands in air in defeat*


	2. Chapter 2

This is the first fic update requested =) I'm attempting to end Jail Bird, in case anyone's wondering. Unfortunately, I keep gravitating back to my semi-crossover fic... you don't know what it is, I never posted it ;p Ha ha! I'll give you guys the book it's based loosely off of though! Considering I'm the one that brought it up XD I don't know if any of you have ever read 'Unicorn Bait', but that's the base... avery little itty bitty bit of the base ;p I had wanted to base it off that completely, but my hands decided not to listen to me... and their version is slightly more interesting!

Shiro: I'm a prince! XD

Ichi: Just what the world needs, to be ruled by you. *rolls eyes*

Grimm: I'm a god! =3

Ichi: Even better =(

Vae: Awe, it's okay, Ichi. You get to be a princess! XD

Ichi: ... Just fucking shoot me now. T^T

* * *

Chapter 2

Grimmjow Jaegerjaques, known as 'The Jaguar' among those ringside, blinks in surprise at the lithe body in his arms. He's had women swoon over him, get in catfights with one another, throw themselves at him, and even throw undergarments to catch his attention… but passing out is a first. Byakuya carefully extracts the unconscious male from his arms, smiling minutely before carrying Ichigo to the ringside seats.

"I apologize for my associate's conduct," the tall raven comments. "You see, it's his birthday and he's having a _very_ bad day. Seeing one of his favorite fighters just overwhelmed him."

"… Okay," Grimmjow murmurs. "Well, you'd better keep an eye on that one. A lot of people around here would love to take advantage of him."

"Trust us, they're not that stupid," Renji grins.

He grunts when Rukia slams her elbow into his stomach, his sheepish smile lost upon the fighter ignoring them. Byakuya is the head of a famous modeling agency, which he's partnered up with Ichigo's fashion industry to become one of the most desired tag teams in their respective careers, and he's been after Grimmjow for three months now. The man is perfect and a contract with him strikes the raven as good business, much like most of his other famous contracts. Unfortunately, Grimmjow is extremely difficult to convince. He's only modeled three times, he's done four commercials, and he's shown up at about ten events in his entire career… which would be about five years' worth. Normally, Byakuya uses Rangiku to treat his VIP members… not something he's proud of, of course, but it gets results. Grimmjow had suffered too many lovers that ran along the strawberry blonde's personality, however, and that wouldn't be a wise move.

"Good luck on your fight, Jaegerjaques," he offers politely.

"… You called me yesterday, didn't you? I was busy," the blue haired male muses. "What was it you wanted?"

"Now hardly seems the time to talk business. I will gladly wait until you have time to kill."

"Ah! I remember now, you're the head of that modeling agency!" the more muscular man states triumphantly. "You wanted a contract deal. Nelliel told me you wanted to know if there was anything I needed that you could provide as incentive!"

"Yes, but you're about to fight now. I would rather you concentrate on that… I would hate to be the cause of your defeat."

"Well there is something I want, but we'll talk tomorrow! I hope your sexy little associate wakes up soon, I fight to impress after all."

With that sly grin he's known for, Grimmjow heads around to his side of the ring. Just as he's getting into the large cage, Ichigo is waking from his stupor. His amber eyes search for the man he's been unable to forget, lighting up when they see him in the ring. Grimmjow's muscles bunch and flex beneath tan skin, a light sheen of sweat from the built up body heat of the crowd sending naughty images to the other's brain. Ichigo shakes it off, making certain he's not drooling before turning to those watching him.

"Like what you see, Ichigo?" Renji teases.

"Shut up," the orange haired male snaps. "He was an asshole in high school and that's not about to change now!"

"Wouldn't you like to face him again? You two were known for your wild battles," the redhead continues casually. "Image feeling those punches again… that body wrestling with yours…"

"Shut the fuck up, Ren!" Ichigo almost squeaks. "I don't like him like that now, it was just a little crush provoked by bloodlust… something I don't have anymore!"

There's that hint of danger within burning amber, a lingering effect from his explosive temper, and Renji immediately backs off. Byakuya, however, can't allow this opportunity to pass him by. He knows Grimmjow will want something huge to compensate him for his yearly contract, yet the smaller male is the only person the raven knows that might help out. After all, Ichigo's extremely easy to take advantage of with that insistent need of his… and it's just good business Byakuya uses it to his advantage. Besides, it might turn out well for everyone!

The fight is infuriating for the younger male, as Grimmjow is up to his old style. Though it's nice to see he was correct in assuming the asshole hasn't changed any, it still pisses Ichigo off to see Grimmjow toying with his opponent like a cat with a mouse. He shouts in fury, swinging his fist and barely missing a dodging Renji. Unfortunately for the redhead, Rukia is winding up on his other side… and he moved right into her attack. It's a wonder the other managed to survive growing up with Ichigo and Rukia. There are words exchanged between the two fighters, the noise drowning it out though Ichigo catches their lips moving. They're talking about a woman named Nelliel, Grimmjow's older sister from what Ichigo can recall. A split second after his opponent's lecherous grin, the man is lying flat on his back in a single punch from Grimmjow. Steam practically pours from the infuriated man's ears as he stalks the cage, a wild jaguar fresh from the capture, and Ichigo knows the comment was anything but rated PG-13.

"Wow… that was the stupidest thing anyone fighting Grimmjow could do," Ichigo murmurs in disappointment. "What kind of psychotic moron with a death wish would provoke him like that?"

"That one," Rukia grins. "Let's get an autograph!"

"… No thanks," Ichigo blushes. "I've already made a fool of myself, I don't want a repeat. Besides, I have to pick up my shit from Troy's place before that walking poster child for STDs he's dating touches everything! I'm _already_ gonna have to burn all my fucking clothes! There's no way he's gonna tell me she didn't wear them!"

"Are you taking the high road, Ichi?" the small raven haired female wonders.

"Fuck that! I'm taking everything I can grab and trashing everything I can't!"

"I'll help!" she cheers.

She looks to Byakuya and he sighs, knowing he'll be providing the getaway vehicle for them. Renji is steeling himself for the trip, as he'll be carrying most of the stuff when he's not holding back the two bitches from fighting… meaning Rukia and Ichigo, he doesn't know how bad the girlfriend is yet. Once the fight is over, they head out in hopes they manage to beat Troy back.

The next morning, Ichigo wakes to thumping in the hallway. After packing up his things, trashing everything expensive that he bought and couldn't move… like the huge flat screen TV… and arguing with Troy on the phone all the way to the Kuchiki manor, Ichigo passed out on the bed provided. He didn't even have the energy to change clothes, just fell face first and immediately went to sleep. Now, however, that thumping is rousing him and he's about to hurt someone.

"What the fuck do you want!" he growls out.

"Nii-sama needs you to go straight to the office," Rukia provides. "He already called your part time job and said you were quitting, he really needs you back."

There's that familiar pang in Ichigo's chest at the thought, his heart swelling in joy even as Shiro berates him. He ignores the more savage part of him, getting up to shower and dress before heading out. Though he isn't usually one to drive he does own a motorcycle, yet Troy managed to wreck that a couple days ago… it's been in the shop since. He finds one of Byakuya's drivers waiting for him, the tall and slim man opening the back door to the limo and closing it once Ichigo gets in.

*Pathetic, * Shiro chides.

*Shut up, Shiro, * Ichigo growls mentally. *I really don't want to hear it. This is my _job_, not just a way to feel needed. *

*Then ya better fuckin' complain 'bout 'im callin' yer other job! At least do that much, ya spineless li'l bitch! *

*Don't call me a bitch you fucking cocksucker! * Ichigo grumbles in response.

The car comes to a halt, Shiro quieting quickly as the door is opened by the chauffer. Ichigo heads into the huge office building, ignoring everyone else as he strolls to the elevator. Byakuya's office is at the top, so he has a long wait ahead of him. Yet just as he reaches the fifth floor out of fifteen, the door slides open once more… and the wait just got unbearable.

"Hey, associate," Grimmjow grins.

Ichigo's amber eyes grow large, his heart thumping madly within his ribcage as he backs up until he's pressed against the elevator's wall. Grimmjow is dressed in tight blue jeans and an even tighter white shirt, a black leather jacket slung over one shoulder as he ambles in and presses the close door button.

"So… got a meeting with the big man?"

"He's my partner…"

"You swing _that_ way then," Grimmjow comment teasingly with a raised brow.

"… Not like that you perv!" Ichigo blushes heatedly. "He's my business partner!"

"Oh? Then you know this building fairly well, right? Know which floor I can find an adequate assistant on?"

Ichigo stops at that, question in his eyes before he realizes his past rival… doesn't even remember him. Ichigo's temper boils, yet he catches himself. It's been four years since they've been near each other, the closest they ever got was when they were fighting and the anger had blinded them to everything but the attack, of course Grimmjow wouldn't remember him. The larger male was a social jock, into every sport imaginable, and Ichigo was just a wall flower until someone pissed him off.

"Sixth floor," he murmurs. "There's also a bulletin board on the far left wall that has other numbers and names for those looking for jobs."

"Thanks!"

Grimmjow waits until they reach the fifteenth floor, letting Ichigo out and following the orangette's ass with his eyes. After Ichigo is far enough away, he hits the sixth floor button and leans against the back wall to wait. Ichigo, on the other hand, heads to Byakuya's office.

"Hey, Byakuya," he calls out as he walks in. "Rukia said you needed to see me."

"Yes, I did. I must speak with you about our current contract," Byakuya smiles. "Please sit."

Knowing the tall raven only ever asks him to sit before telling him something he won't like, Ichigo cautiously takes the seat across from Byakuya. His partner is quiet for a long moment, looking over some paperwork and shuffling the loose sheets around his desk. Ichigo clears his throat, attempting to get the other talking sooner.

"… I'm attempting to bring Grimmjow Jaegerjaques into our list of famous models, his image will sell many items," the raven comments. "Unfortunately, he's one I'll have to list as VIP… and Rangiku will only add salt to old wounds caused by past relationships."

"And I'm here because..?"

"I could really use your help dealing with him."

"No, dealing with him takes an army of the most patient and head strong monks!" Ichigo scoffs. "Trust me on that, the only people he gets along with are assholes like him… or prostitutes, but only as long as they're going down on him."

"… Rather vulgar."

"He's a rather vulgar dick."

Byakuya rolls his eyes, sighing in frustration before leveling Ichigo with his no-nonsense glare. The orangette is defiant… for all of five seconds. At the look he knows so well from growing up with Rukia and being raised by the older raven, Ichigo withers quickly. He averts his amber eyes, finding the floor to be more interesting than his business partner.

"I needn't remind you just how much this contract will impact your business," Byakuya states. "Not to mention, you'll be paid handsomely… enough to get you back on your feet. I'm sorry we have such an ill-bred way of obtaining the biggest clients; however it seems to work far better than most. Had I thought I could use something more modest, there's no doubt I would've done so…"

"Grimmjow wants a sex toy, that's all," Ichigo snaps. "I'm not a sex toy!"

"In all actuality, you sort of were," Byakuya muses aloud. "I mean… your past relationships all used you in one way or another, they had no real feelings for you… and yet you slept with them. The only difference between you and those prostitutes you accuse Grimmjow of wanting, is the fact you didn't get paid."

"… I really don't like you right now."

"Because I speak the truth?"

"For your information, I haven't had sex in over a year!" Ichigo snaps in irritation.

"Oh! Good," Byakuya says lightly. "Then you won't mind getting some from Grimmjow!"

"I most certainly _do_!"

Their conversation is cut off when someone knocks on the door, Lisa opening it quietly before poking her head in. She's Byakuya's assistant and has been for two years, the only person that's managed to deal with things adequately enough to please the high-standard man.

"Grimmjow Jaegerjaques is on the sixth floor," she remarks. "He called and told me he'll be late… he's looking for a competent assistant and can't seem to locate them."

"Tell him my best assistant is with me at the moment," Byakuya remarks. "I'd be happy to employ them for him."

"Wait… what?" Ichigo snaps. "Byakuya, I _know_ you're talking about me!"

"You _were_ my best assistant, Ichigo."

"Absolutely _not_! I only played your assistant because Uryu was taking over _his_ part of the business and he gave me a vacation! You _know_ it's hard for me to not work!"

"I'm well aware of that, but I also know you managed to balance your career and your part time job rather admirably… and you're still on vacation."

Ichigo curses beneath his breath at that fact, debating whether or not assisting Grimmjow would be worse than what Byakuya will have him doing should he fuck up this arrangement… Definitely better, Byakuya can be a real dick when he wants to be.

"What do I have to do?" Ichigo sighs out.

"I knew you'd comply," the raven smiles. "You always do, you're quite predictable in that respect."

"Byakuya, just tell me what the fuck you want me to do!"

"Grimmjow is different from other clients, there's only a single thing he wants bad enough to sign a yearly contract for modeling. He's told me what it is, but you'll just have to trust me… I would never throw you to the wolves. I always have your best interests in mind and I would _kill_ myself before harming a hair on your head. I wouldn't do this unless you could handle it."

"I know, I know," the orangette mumbles with a blush. "Don't get all 'mushy big brother' on me, it's embarrassing!"

The door is knocked on once more, Lisa looking in before allowing Grimmjow the chance to walk through the entrance. He makes himself comfortable in the chair beside Ichigo, throwing the smaller male a feral grin. Cyan orbs cut through Ichigo like knives, though he ignores the feeling well, and Byakuya can tell there's a bit of tension between the two.

"So, where's this kickass assistant you promised me?" the fighter inquires.

"You're sitting beside him. Ichigo is not only my business partner, but was once my assistant. He's capable of keeping up his own business and running the majority of mine as well," the raven smirks. "He's very industrious. I don't recommend him to most, however, because he gets things moving accordingly with his temper."

"Temper, huh? Sounds fun," Grimmjow grins wider. "I always love me a good temper. About our contract…"

"Ichigo will be taking care of that as well," Byakuya waves off. "I'm sure you'll find him an adequate enough solution to your troubles. He's already agreed to help you out in any way possible."

"Great! Meet me tomorrow night at the club, we'll celebrate!"

Ichigo opens his mouth to question the other, yet he's ignored and Grimmjow stands to leave. The youth eyes Byakuya heatedly, knowing the other is up to no good. Though it's usually Rukia he has to worry about, Byakuya taught her how to plot with the best of them. When he receives no answer, Ichigo stands and shows himself out… dreading the next night more than even his other personality.

* * *

I love my imagination! XD I just can't get away from forcibly making Ichigo marry Grimm ;p Although, I have a fic I've yet to name where they don't get hitched! I'm trying really hard not to be repetitive T^T Let's see, I know that he's usually raised by Kisuke and Yorouchi... Shiro is normally his twin or split personality... he's always with Grimm, but no one seems to mind that ;p I'll try to figure somethign new and unusual out =D I promise. As per usual, your pool is now down to **Life** or **Dream**. Happy reviewing!

Grimm: When are you posting a new fic? =3

Vae: When I finish one of the older ones. Jail Bird is the oldest on the list for now, so that's the one I'm working on.

Grimm: I think you should post the fic with Ichi as a princess!

Ichi: Shut the fuck up, Grimm. You're such an asshole! DX

Shiro: I agree! I agree! *raises arm and waves it energetically*

Grimm: See? You're out voted! Princess Ichi it is! =D

Vae: Uh... I'm the writer and I'll choose which one to post first. =(

Ichi: Ha ha! =)

Vae: Besides, there are **three** unposted fics I'm working on and each one humiliates and annoys Ichigo just as much as the others.

Ichi: *sighs and shakes head* Why do I even get my hopes up? T^T


	3. Chapter 3

Lmao! You can really tell when people are busy, there's a serious lack of reviews... or maybe it's because I don't answer them anymore. It makes me sad not to answer them all, but I need those hours to write T^T I really do love them! I appreciate every single one! XD Anyway, people have reviewed interest in the princess fic... I just might post that once I finish off Jail Bird, but no promises. As I stated before, I have three unposted fics I'm working on. That one is just one of them =)

Shiro: I know 'em all! *jumps around excitedly*

Ichi: Shut the fuck up, Shiro, you've already said enough! D=

Grimm: Oh, but, Ichi... don't you want everyone knowing the gist of the other two?

Ichi: No! DX

Grimm: But they've waited for so long to get a crossdressing Ichigo back. =3

Ichi: Son of a bitch! I told you to shut the fuck up! DX

Shiro: Techincally, ya told me ta shut up. =)

Vae: ... I love my boys ;p *wishes she owned them, but sadly doesn't*

* * *

Chapter 3

Ichigo sighs as he lies in bed, his amber eyes staring at the ceiling as he worries himself to death. Ichigo hasn't had the best childhood, especially growing up in the rough district surrounded by crime and death. At the age of three, his parents were killed by a mugger during a late night walk through the park. Not knowing any other family or what else to do, Ichigo stayed on the streets for a year before meeting Rukia.

She was out with her older brother, the fourteen year old at the time having taken her shopping. They were from a rich family, their parents leaving them well-off before packing up and moving to a Caribbean island. Byakuya took raising Rukia upon his own shoulders while still pushing himself through school and then college. Rukia found Ichigo sleeping in the alleyway of the shop they were exiting, drawn by the sound of a kitten mewling nearby. The older Kuchiki took Ichigo in as well, knowing it would be best for Rukia if she had someone around her age to play with… she didn't get along with other rich kids and they snubbed her for being left by her parents. It was three years later Byakuya came across Kisuke Urahara, Ichigo's uncle. By then, Ichigo had become accustomed to his new family and Kisuke wasn't ready to have children of his own… he was far too happy sleeping around, but took on the role of uncle quickly. Needless to say, Ichigo isn't very surprised he's so messed up.

"Why me?" he sighs out. "Why does it always have to be me? I did nothing to deserve this! I'm a good person, yet shit keeps piling up on me!"

*I like 'im, * Shiro chides in. *He's good fer us. *

"That only goes to show it's a bad idea!" Ichigo snaps. "You _never_ have any good ideas; you're just sadistic and evil!"

*I told ya ta dump that douche when ya first started seein' 'im, I think that was a damn good idea. And '_parently_ I was right anyway, 'cause ya dumped him last night! *

Ichigo stops at that, a blush heating his face before he scowls. In the privacy of his room, Ichigo speaks aloud to his Id without the fear of mental evaluation… but sometimes he just wants Shiro to stay quiet for good. Especially when he has a point, as Ichigo doesn't like hearing his baser side was right about something when Ichigo wasn't.

"I loved him," he mumbles in excuse.

*I'm yer base instincts, I know love, * Shiro scoffs. *Ya lusted after 'im, nothin' more. If ya listened ta me more often, ya might just find that damn emotion yer so deluded 'bout in the first place! *

"Leave me alone!"

*Ya need ta sleep! *

"You talking to me isn't helping to get me what I need!" Ichigo shouts infuriated.

*Oh… but I know how ta _get_ ya sleep! *

Ichigo opens his mouth to question the other, yet finds his vision blurring. He gasps in panic, moving to sit up and finding the room has started spinning. Shiro cackles in joy within the orange haired male's head, the last sound Ichigo hears before his head hits the pillow.

Rukia is on a mission as she slams open Ichigo's door and storms in, determined to do exactly as her Nii-sama told her! Ichigo is startled awake when she grabs the blankets he's cocooned in and pulls him off the bed, his body hitting the wood floor with a thump.

"Fuck!" he shouts. "That hurt!"

"Yeah, I figured it would," she grins. "I'm here to get you ready for your celebration tonight!"

"… What time is it?"

"Noon," she waves off. "You've been out all morning and didn't come when we called you for lunch… Nii-sama was worried. You know how he is, he immediately thought you were ill and called the doctor. I told him you just not sleeping well, which is the only thing that saved you from endless exams and tests. Be thankful, damn it!"

"I'm thankful, I'm thankful," Ichigo says quickly as she advances on him. "But you're still here way earlier, I'm not supposed to meet Grimmjow until tonight and the club doesn't even open until ten."

"Look at you!" she scolds. "You look like the living dead, you're in your boxers from yesterday, you haven't showered yet, you haven't had a haircut in… how long now? Never mind, it doesn't matter. The point is I have my work cut out for me. Please tell me you kept your clubbing clothes when you got with your latest douche bag."

Ichigo looks away sheepishly, unable to tell his sister than Troy made him throw out his clubbing clothes. They were in a committed relationship and the other pointed out that he wouldn't need to go clubbing anymore. With a heavy sigh, he allows Rukia to drag him out of the bedroom and down to the kitchen. Standing there happily is Unohana, a woman that's been dating Byakuya off and on since Ichigo joined the family. She loved having a family, but she and Byakuya were always too ambitious… school, college, work; it was always getting in the way of their relationship. Six months ago, however, she showed up at the mansion ready to settle down. Their educations were taken care of, both their jobs were at a high point, and she just wanted to be with the man she loved.

"My, my, Ichigo," she chuckles. "You certainly have let yourself go. Any longer and you would've looked like a girl."

"I know, I know," he mutters. "My latest ex wanted me to grow it out."

"Well, I think we can cut it down now," she comments. "Come have a seat and I'll give you a trim."

Ichigo nods and does as told, sitting down and waiting as Unohana wets down his vibrant locks before cutting them. She's always done his and Rukia's hair, even when she was too busy to date Byakuya she made time for the kids, so this isn't unusual for the orange haired male. Once she's cut the lengthy strands into a slightly long and windblown spike, she steps back to admire her work.

"Much better. Practical and stylish!" she grins. "I hear you're meeting a new client tonight! Good for you, not letting that horrid man bring you down!"

"Yeah," Ichigo smiles minutely. "I'm a little iffy about this new client, but Byakuya's right… the man would make a shit load of money for us."

"You can catch up later!" Rukia states impatiently. "We need to go shopping for a new clubbing wardrobe!"

"What?" Ichigo gapes.

"Now! Hurry up!"

The small raven grabs Ichigo's hand and pulls him back upstairs, shoving him in the shower and turning on the cold water. Smirking deviously at Ichigo's yelp, she turns away to begin getting his clothes ready. She's unbothered by sharing a bathroom with the other, as she's extremely rude about his privacy at times. If she needs to talk she doesn't care what he's doing… she even stormed into his bedroom when he was about to lose his virginity to speak to him about something troubling her. Needless to say, he didn't become a man that night.

"Rukia, I'm really tired," Ichigo whines. "Can't we just rest a bit before going shopping? You're like a rabid dog when you get started and this is a whole _wardrobe_!"

"Shopping!" she shouts.

After getting dressed… throughout the house, as Rukia couldn't wait for him to finish… and driving to town, Ichigo and Rukia are staring at piles of bags and boxes. This is the third store and Rukia spares no expense when it comes to dressing good, so the amount of supplies has grown considerably.

"Next!"

"Seriously? This isn't enough?"

"Of course not! It's never enough when you're shopping for clothes and shoes!"

Ichigo sighs and follows her into the next place, hoping his feet don't break out in blisters before tonight. The orange haired male loves to dance, but that might be difficult if his feet are bleeding from this excursion.

"Try this on," Rukia remarks as she starts piling clothes into his arms. "And this… and this one… and this, too!"

Grumbling the whole way, Ichigo heads to the changing room. His arms hold skin tight jeans, leather pants, graphic tees, vests, dress shirts, and so much more. It takes him another hour to finish trying stuff on for his sister, especially since she keeps tossing more stuff over the top of the door. As he told Rukia before, once she gets shopping she could be gone a week without noticing the time.

"Perfect!" she grins when he walks out. "I love it! The blue sets off your hair perfectly!"

"Wonderful, are we done?"

She immediately holds up three more outfits, handing them over and ushering her little brother back into the small cubicle. It's four more outfits and twenty pairs of shoes before Ichigo begins to get irritated, Rukia finally pleased enough to pay and leave. After unloading the bags into the limo, she starts for the next store in line. Ichigo is finished, however, and starving to boot. He pulls Rukia into a deli for a sandwich before demanding they head home.

"We just got started!" she protests.

"Rukia, I appreciate you helping me out," he offers. "But if we continue on this, I'll be late to the meeting. It's already four in the afternoon, I have to get back so I can figure out what I'm wearing… you know that's gonna take you another three or four hours and the drive to the club isn't short…"

"… I guess you're right," the petite female murmurs sadly. "Let's go."

Back at home, Byakuya already has the majority of the house staff waiting to unload the limo. He's been avoiding Ichigo since yesterday's meeting; knowing the orange haired male is likely to pester him until the raven finally breaks and tells his baby sibling everything about this contract. The maids and butlers will likely clean and put away Ichigo's new things, though the youth would rather do it himself… one of the reasons he moved out on his own. Rukia stayed within the mansion, as she has her own wing like Ichigo… Ichigo just found the small studio apartment idea appealing and set out to spread his wings.

"I'm running out of time, Rukia!" he huffs. "This makes outfit number fifty! I'm getting tired of changing, please pick something!"

"For a fashion designing uke, you certainly don't have much of an eye for fashion when it's your own clothes," she points out in frustration.

"That not… how could you… I never… You don't know I'm the uke!" Ichigo sputters indignantly.

"Please, it's written all over your face when I ask you about details to your sexual escapades. I'm your sister, remember? I know you better than you know yourself."

Ichigo blushes hotly, grabbing the next outfit and stripping down to his boxers. Rukia has been lying on her stomach on his bed since they started; a pile of magazines beside her and one open in front of her. As she waits for her little brother to get dressed again, the small raven flips the page absently.

"Done," Ichigo mutters.

She looks up to see him in a red fishnet top with a black tank beneath it, a skull earring dangling from his ear, spiked wrist bands, tight black jeans ripped along the front of the legs, and black combat boots with red laces and a bloody skull painted on the side. Rukia cheers happily, getting up to locate the hair gel and styling his hair so it'll behave. He looks like the badass she knew in high school, filling her heart with joy at the sight of the old Ichigo… if only on the surface.

"You're ready! Have fun, baby brother," she chirps happily. "Do everything I'm not allowed to do and everything that might possibly give Nii-sama a heart attack if even mentioned!"

"It's not a date, Rukia!" he shouts a bit flustered.

"Mm-hm… not _yet_," she laughs. "But play your cards right and you'll get laid before tomorrow morning!"

Ichigo turns away to roll his eyes, as last time Rukia caught him doing it she beat him down mercilessly. With a wave over his shoulder, the orange haired male heads out. When the youth steps outside, a car isn't waiting for. This time it's his bike is. Ichigo gawks in shock, his mouth agape as he takes in the fiery paint job done in blues and whites.

"Holy shit!" Ichigo states. "How… where did… this can't be… what..?"

"Master Kuchiki had me pick it up from Renji's shop this morning," the butler smiles. "He had it moved there after you told Renji and Rukia it had been wrecked… it was supposed to be your birthday present, but Renji hadn't finished it yet. Happy birthday, Master Ichigo."

Ichigo shouts out in happiness, wrapping the older butler in a tight hug and whirling them both around excitedly. The butler laughs at his antics, handing him the matching helmet he had been holding and nudging him on his way. The staff has been employed within the Kuchiki manor for years, starting young and staying until they find a better job or retire. They're a part of this mismatched family and they've watched Ichigo and Rukia… and even Byakuya… grow up. They're all very fond of the family they serve and vise-versa. He waves to the older man joyously as he starts the bike, the machine purring beneath him before jetting forward.

Ichigo arrives at the club early thanks to his mode of transportation. This is the only thing Ichigo allows Shiro to enjoy as well, the other having a love of speed that Ichigo shares wholeheartedly. It feels so good when both their emotions are in sync, so much better than the usual stress inducing chaos that flows through the orange haired teen, and Ichigo revels in it for the time it's there. It feels right, makes him feel complete instead of dangerously shattered. He steps up to the entrance of the club, glancing on either side to survey the buildings along the strip… and scowls. This is the haughty part of town, a miniature Vegas with chapels and casinos and bright flashing lights all over. Ichigo's never liked this place, it's poison.

"You going in?" a deep voice wonders.

"Um… yes, thank you."

"You on the list?"

"I better be!" Ichigo scowls. "I didn't spend the entire fucking day letting my big sister throw me about like a little doll getting me ready just to be turned away, damn it! If Jaegerjaques didn't put me on the fucking list, I'm gonna kick his dense ass!"

"Ah… you must be the sexy temperamental associate," the bouncer comments. "Go ahead."

Ichigo gapes at the large man a moment, his temper raising that much more as he clenches his fists before walking in. The music pounds in his head, yet it's a pleasurable feeling for the youth. Music has always been a great outlet for his anger, throwing his body around the club in dance-offs and simply letting go to fast paced rhythms… it's heaven. Without thinking, he heads over to the floor and pushes his way into the center of writhing bodies. Ichigo's eyes are half-mast, his head bobbing a moment before his body follows. His hips undulate, torso curving in ecstasy, and then he's caught up in the flow of loud bass and the rhythmic voices of 69 Boyz singing 'Tootsie Roll'. His moves are hip hop, his frustration easing with every stomp of his foot or jerk of his figure. Swirling, crouching, and jerking about, Ichigo preforms an impressive routine that should make professionals reevaluate their choice of careers. Since Rukia and Ichigo were the only friends each other had, they were forced to share extracurricular activities. Rukia dragged Ichigo to dance class until the age of sixteen, and in turn Ichigo dragged her to karate.

"Damn, you can dance."

Ichigo yelps at the voice, spinning around to meet impressed cyan orbs. Grimmjow is leaning against a pillar located near the center of the area, said pillar one of four that hold the raised platform the DJ occupies. He extends a hand to the startled male, Ichigo automatically accepting it. He's led to the bar, Grimmjow ordering a couple fairly strong drinks and handing one to Ichigo.

"Uh… I'm not very good at holding my liquor," Ichigo says sheepishly.

"Don't worry, my buddy's playing the designated driver of sorts. He'll make sure we get to my place okay," the blue haired man waves off. "Celebration dictates an automatic sleepover."

"And the contract?"

"Don't worry about it. You've already agreed to it and everything else will work itself out."

Ichigo warily downs the drink, uncertain about all the details of the contract and trusting the man that raised him. The orangette sits down beside Grimmjow at the bar, glancing at the other's wild grin as he orders a few more shots for them. Ichigo hasn't had a chance to chill out at a club and drink his cares away for over a year, the call of the tempting music and the soothing buzz from the drink allowing him that small reprieve. He smiles at his newest client, taking another shot or two before pulling Grimmjow toward the dance floor. Ichigo doesn't notice the look thrown toward the lanky male on the stool to Grimmjow's other side, nor does he catch the silent toast of assurance given.

* * *

I'm so freaking evil ;p I'm happy to announce the other three fics are different from the ones I'm working on! Yea! XD I've been thinking about them since last update, they have their similarities in pairings and such, but they're different in storyline! I was thinking about working on a crossover, but decided against it. Anyway, now that I've had my rambling, the pool still consists of **Dream** and **Life** =) It'll continue like that until I say otherwise, but I'll keep repeating it for those that forget ;p

Ichi: *walks in with huge smile on face*

Vae: ... What did you do? =(

Ichi: I have no clue what you're talking about. I'm the good one, remember? ;p

Vae: Where's Grimm and Shiro?

Ichi: Uh... well... they're a bit tied up at the minute. ^^;

Vae: *leaves room to find Shiro and Grimm tied up and gagged* Ichi, you're not allowed to hang around them anymore, they're tainting your innocent mind with their violence! DX


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, we're running out of updates for **Life**. This means you'll get nothing but **Dream** until the pool is empty. Of course, there is one last update for Life! So once more, either **Life** or **Dream**! Happy reviewing! Now that that's out of the way ;p Time for some rambling! =D I got a new belly button ring the other day, it's so cute! XD It's a dream catcher! I'm also making progress on my book! How cool is that? I have a few problems with it, but I'm hoping they'll be resolved... eventually. =(

Shiro: I told ya, stop writin' fanfic an' ya'll be able ta concentrate more!

Ichi: Listen to Shiro! He has a wonderful point! *nods excitedly*

Grimm: Don't listen to those two, listen to me! Keep writing the fanfic and it'll keep the ideas flowing. =3

Ichi: No! He's an idiot! He doesn't know anything! D=

Grimm: Ichi just doesn't want you to continue throwing him about every which way. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: Pregnant, not pregnant, cross dresser, thief, uke, fighter, submissive, aggressive... I DON'T KNOW WHO I AM ANYMORE! DX

* * *

Chapter 4

Ichigo groans as he wakes to the sunlight pouring through a nearby window, his head pounding and his stomach doing flip-flops. He's lying on his stomach in the middle of a queen sized bed, the black sheet wrapped about his figure as though it attacked him during the night. Ichigo's hair is askew, the locks every which way from burying his face in the pillow beneath him, and the chill in the air sends goose bumps along tan skin. It's about that point he's terribly aware of his nudeness.

"Shit," Ichigo mutters. "How am I supposed to explain this to Byakuya? Well… assuming I ended up sleeping with Grimmjow."

"Oh, we fucked," Grimmjow comments from the doorway. "Quite impressive in bed, especially in the state you were in."

Ichigo glowers at the other, half his face still hidden within the pillow his arms cradle. Grimmjow is in black boxers with a towel over his shoulders; his body is still a little damp from the shower and his blue locks dripping. Without hesitating, the larger male strolls into the room to search for clothes.

"What the hell happened last night?" Ichigo wonders.

"Check your hands."

Confused, yet still too drowsy to not comply, Ichigo turns onto his back and raises his hands. On the ring finger of his right hand… is a gold band. That's enough to wake the orange haired male completely, his body jolting into a sitting position and his spine screaming in protest.

"You're fucking kidding me!" he screams.

"Nope. We got hitched last night, courtesy of my best friend… Want to watch the video?" Grimmjow questions with a feral grin. "He set up the tripod before we stumbled into the room, so our wedding night is on it, too."

"You fucking asshole! You did this on purpose, didn't you?"

"Of course I did," Grimmjow waves off. "You agreed to it, remember? The one thing I needed for that contract was a marriage. Byakuya told me to make it look like an accidental marriage, give the excuse we thought we'd be better for one another than the people we dated in the past, and go from there."

"Byakuya planned this?" Ichigo comments in utter disbelief.

"Yep! I just told him what I needed! He said not to clue you in so it'd be more believable… Nnoi said the bouncer was fooled by it and so were the bartenders that saw us."

"I don't want to be married to you!" the orange haired male yells. "Where's the fucking phone at? I'm gonna bitch Byakuya out until his fucking ears bleed!"

Grimmjow doesn't even look at Ichigo as he tosses the other his cell phone; too busy looking for extra clothes his new wife can borrow. The younger male begins dialing, shaking his head when it begins to get light. He doesn't know when Shiro figured out how to control such a thing… but he doesn't like it.

*I ain't lettin' ya fuck this up fer ya! * Shiro growls. *Time ta sleep fer a bit, Ichi. *

Ichigo gasps as he attempts a valiant fight against unconsciousness… but fails. Grimmjow turns at the sound of the phone hitting the floor, about to yell at the other for breaking it. When he sees Ichigo spread along the bed and knocked out, he sighs in irritation and retrieves the phone. The blue haired male finishes dialing Byakuya.

"Yes?" the raven wonders.

"Is there something you forgot to tell me about my lovely new wife?" Grimmjow growls.

"… Like what?"

"Does he happen to pass out when he gets overexcited or something? Or maybe he has some sort of medical condition?"

"Not that I know of," Byakuya states a little worried. "Is he okay?"

Grimmjow grips Ichigo's shoulders and rights him on the bed, sitting down beside him with a huff. He needs Ichigo to stay with him, his psycho stalkers are getting far too bold for his liking and this marriage is the only way he and his friends could come up with to stop them. It's worked for others in the past, so why not for Grimmjow?

"I'll call my buddy, he's a doctor," Grimmjow sighs. "Are you sure you can't tell me anything about this?"

"Ichigo has never said anything to me about dizzy spells or passing out," Byakuya admits. "After he moved out, he was extremely secretive about his health… he knew I'd insist on him moving back should he fail to care for himself adequately."

"Alright, I'll tell you what's going on."

He doesn't need an answer from the other, so he just hangs up and dials up his personal doctor and friend. Once Grimmjow's assured Szayel will arrive within the next five minutes, he hangs up and turns back to his significant other. Szayel will be pissed if Ichigo is still soiled with semen when he arrives, so Grimmjow carefully lifts Ichigo up and carries him into the bathroom. He draws some water and sets Ichigo in it, keeping the depth shallow so the orangette doesn't drown, and then he washes him up. Szayel is just walking in when Grimmjow pulls a pair of boxers onto Ichigo.

"Thank you for cleaning him," Szayel comments. "It's appreciated. Now, what happened?"

"He was pissed off and just dialing up Byakuya about this little stunt he planned out, but passed out before he sent the call."

"That's it?"

"Yep."

Ichigo groans and opens an amber eye, catching the blurred form of Grimmjow and someone with pink locks. The two turn their attention to the other, watching as he forces himself to sit up. A hand to orange locks, Ichigo focuses on the two at his bedside.

"So… vertigo?" Grimmjow wonders.

"No. It's nothing like that," Ichigo mutters. "It doesn't happen too often, don't worry about it."

"We're married now, if you have some sort of medical condition I should know about it."

Ichigo frowns, turning furious amber orbs onto his husband. Grimmjow's mouth goes dry at the fire within them, his own cyan locking onto them hungrily. He can only imagine how feisty this male can be, as last night should've only been a piece of what Ichigo's capable of. The sex was fulfilling, perfect with just a hint of roughness to it, and Grimmjow had never cum so hard in his life.

"We're not married, we're fake married," Ichigo scoffs. "I don't have to tell you shit."

"I need to know this shit, associate," Grimmjow pushes. "What happens if it gets worse and I can't figure out how to help you?"

Szayel watches the other carefully, noting the rage and friction within amber pools and also realizing Ichigo almost seems detached from it. It's like someone else is looking through those windows and Ichigo's body is just a vessel. A smirk slips onto his lips, golden eyes almost devious as the pink haired male turns to Grimmjow.

"You should have Hallibel or Nelliel talk to him," Szayel offers. "Whatever is going on is beyond my expertise. I've heard of them discussing something similar to this, however, so they may have a bit more insight."

"But they're…"

"Very smart women," Szayel interrupts pointedly. "I'm sure they'd love to spend the day with this new addition to our family."

"Well… I suppose it won't hurt anything," Grimmjow murmurs. "But later. Right now he needs to get some rest or something."

"I would highly recommend that. It was nice meeting you… um…"

"Ichigo," the orangette sighs in relent. "My name is Ichigo."

"Cute," Grimmjow snickers.

Ichigo glowers at him once more, turning that bitter gaze to the ceiling when Grimmjow leads Szayel out of the bedroom. He knows Byakuya needs this to work and so does Grimmjow, which only makes that insistent desire of his own twice as happy. Not to mention Shiro's emotions were brimming with joy up until Ichigo stated he didn't want to be in this situation, and then his emotions assaulted Ichigo's irritation with anger and exasperation.

*Ya need this, * Shiro snaps. *Be fuckin' happy 'bout it! It's the first time ya get ta be needed while satisfyin' yer base instincts. *

*But… with him? * Ichigo whines. *Why him? *

*Why not? *

Ichigo scowls in fury, unable to find out a reason for the question. Sure he doesn't want to be here, however there's no reason to up and leave either. So far Grimmjow's treated him way better than anyone else he's ever been with, but the minute he does something wrong Ichigo's gone. Shiro seems happy with that answer, his content feelings wrapping around Ichigo's resolve.

"Okay, let's get you dressed and fed," Grimmjow sighs.

"I can move on my own," Ichigo hisses. "If you feel that worried about losing your ticket out of whatever the hell problem you have you can watch, but don't fucking touch me!"

Grimmjow rolls his cyan pools, plopping down on the bed and waiting for Ichigo to start moving about. He's overjoyed he knows the other's name now, as last night Ichigo didn't speak much about who he was. Now he can see that Ichigo is fitter than Grimmjow first thought, his abs perfectly shaped and his body built like a champion swimmer's. There's something familiar about the orange haired male, yet Grimmjow can't put his finger on it. Those amber eyes had ignited that familiarity, reminding him of someone from high school… he pushed that aside, though, as that teenager was a ball of violence and bloodlust. The blue haired combatant knows from experience that you don't just cut off that part of you, once you hit that point that's who you are and you just have to make it work for you. That teen never seems the type to settle down, always striking Grimmjow as a force to be reckoned with. There was no way they'd ever change.

"Stop staring!" Ichigo snaps. "I swear, you're such a pervert."

"I'm not staring, I was just lost in thought," Grimmjow defends.

"I don't even want to know what you were thinking."

"We're gonna pick up your shit today, okay?" the other says to change the subject. "Byakuya said it's already packed, though he didn't tell me why. I was under the impression you moved out of his huge ass place."

"I did, but I moved back on my birthday a couple days ago," Ichigo comments bitterly. "I caught my boyfriend cheating on me and punched him in the face… He came home to a half empty apartment and a trashed flat screen."

"Ouch," the blue haired man utters. "But I'm sure he deserved it. You don't seem the type to completely flip without a reason."

"I'm not."

"So… we're gonna make this work, right?"

"Of course," Ichigo murmurs. "I already agreed to it, didn't I? I just wish you guys would've told me ahead of time!"

"Yeah, we probably should've," Grimmjow agrees sheepishly. "Okay, now that we're on the same page we should probably go over what's allowed and what's expected."

Ichigo sends him a questioning look as they both leave the room, the clothes on his form too big and baggy for his smaller frame. Grimmjow immediately takes out eggs and bacon, determined to at least has a small breakfast before lunch rolls around. Ichigo says nothing, just watches the other set up the kitchen to make something to eat.

"I like a relatively clean place," Grimmjow starts. "I'm not OCD or anything, but I appreciate things where they belong. Dirty dishes in the sink, dirty clothes in the hamper… doesn't matter if they're cleaned or not, just picked up. I don't fucking care what you do or where you go, but this is supposed to be a monogamous relationship… don't do anything that draws bad publicity! I'm still famous and I'm expected to behave in a certain manner, which means so are you. Intimacy in public is a must, but nothing rated 'R'. At home you only need to play the role when company is over… or the mood shows itself. Anything you want to lie out?"

"I like intimacy," Ichigo comments lightly. "I like snuggling, but I haven't gotten to do it in a long while. I don't need your money, I don't want your gifts, and I'd rather deal with things on my own. I'm self-sufficient, so don't even think I need your help unless I ask for it. I'm giving up everything to help you and Byakuya out, so you're gonna give me the relationship I deserve. If that's a problem, you know how to get an annulment."

"This might take some work," Grimmjow sighs. "But I'm not against the occasional snuggle or sex! Especially sex, you're quite the little minx in bed."

Ichigo rolls his eyes, moving to deal with the bacon as Grimmjow scrambles the eggs. The blue haired fighter watches his wife from the corner of his eye, smirking at the decidedly irritated look upon his brow.

"Oh! Before I forget, you'll have to deal with the paparazzi almost every day. I hope that's not a problem, Byakuya said you've never been caught by them before."

"I haven't," Ichigo remarks. "But they'll be too focused on you to make a big deal of me. I'm sure I'll be fine."

"Good. You'll also be expected to continue on as my assistant. Just because I married you doesn't mean you can slack off," the fighter states. "I need a damn good assistant to keep me on schedule."

"Don't worry, I'll take complete advantage of the fact I'm married to you," Ichigo smirks. "Since I am, that means I can be as bad as I want when getting things done."

Grimmjow mutters under his breath, briefly wondering if Byakuya was punishing him when assigning Ichigo as his assistant. He shakes it off, assuring himself the raven has his best interest at heart considering anything less would lead to Grimmjow quitting. Ichigo leaves his side, letting his eyes roam over the day planner on the counter. Grimmjow studies him quietly, his eyes lingering on a firm ass before moving back up. It's only a few seconds and Ichigo's closing the book.

"You'll be needing that," Grimmjow frowns. "It's my schedule for the rest of the week…"

"I know, I have a photographic memory," Ichigo informs. "Don't worry so much, I _was_ Byakuya's best assistant and everyone knows how picky he is."

Grimmjow fixes two plates and sets them across from each other at the small table, waving a hand to invite Ichigo to join him. The orange haired male does so, wariness and uncertainty in his amber orbs. Grimmjow realizes Ichigo isn't very trustful with relationships, which means they have something in common. Both have been used and neither has come out well in the end, so he'll have to be careful when dealing with his wife.

"This the first time you've been married?" he wonders.

"Yes. I've never stayed with someone long enough to even consider it," Ichigo mutters. "I always caught them doing something wrong before we could get that far."

"At least you caught them," Grimmjow offers. "It would've been a bite in the ass to find out after you got married."

"… Yeah, I guess," Ichigo mutters quietly.

Grimmjow lets the conversation fall, curiosity filling him to the brim at Ichigo's strange answer. If he didn't know any better, he'd think Ichigo knew the whole time and just didn't do anything. The blue haired man makes a mental note to speak to Byakuya about Ichigo's past relationships, as he's more likely to learn something important from the raven haired Kuchiki than Ichigo. If he's to figure out how to treat Ichigo in order to keep him around, he'll have to find out just what the other did to push him away. Satisfied with that plan, Grimmjow finishes up his breakfast and gets ready to go. They have at least a whole day of moving and unpacking ahead of them, so they need to get started soon. He assures Ichigo he'll be right back, not wanting him to strain himself after their nightly activities. He'll let Ichigo unpack and place things, but the heavy lifting is something he'd rather do himself.

* * *

Lmao! Like you didn't see that twist coming ;p I couldn't help myself =D I thought it was a nice touch that Grimmjow didn't remember Ichigo and that Ichigo was in love with Grimmjow at one point in time! What do you think? Hmm... I may not have mentioned that tidbit in chapter 4 ^^; Oh well! I'll try working on more of the fic, but I'm finding that Jail Bird is longer than I thought it'd be *sighs*

Shiro: I know what happens!

Vae: You do not, I haven't even written anythign yet.

Shiro: I'm sendin' my thoughts psychically an' shit! Yer gonna write 'xactly what I tell ya to! XD

Ichi: I'm tying him up again. =(

Grimm: I'll help this time.

Ichi: Why?

Grimm: He already told me what he wants to happen, I didn't agree with it.

Vae: ... I'm curious. What was it?

Grimm: Let's just say... I would be sore for the next three months. Not something I want to see, or go through.

Ichi: Like _I_ every do?

Grimm: ... Did you hear something? It sounded like a whine, but I can't be certain. I think that's the only tone you have.

Ichi: *grumbles to himself as he walks away*


	5. Chapter 5

I have good news and bad news... and possibly more good news! XD First off, you'll be getting Dream from now on until it ends. I suppose that could be considered the bad news, as you don't get any variety until it's complete. Then again, the bad news could also be the fact I won't be finishing Jail Bird. I've been working on Life instead, so that might be the next to be finished. I'll just let you guys decide what's what ;p My mind is too tired to bother XD

Shiro: I love this fic! I'm such a ass in it ;p

Ichi: You're always an ass. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: Yeah, but ya don' get the chance ta do anythin' 'bout it in this fic XD

Ichi: Son of a bitch!

Shiro: Technically, yer the one that gave birth ta me... so that's make ya the bitch! =D

Ichi: ... I hate you so much. T^T

* * *

Chapter 5

Ichigo is bored… so very bored. Grimmjow has been gone all morning, leaving the orange haired male alone and without anything to do. It's not like he can clean, as Grimmjow already keeps a tidy house, or even make room for his things. Grimmjow already has half his closet and dresser cleaned out… which Ichigo will be questioning him on later. Instead of lying about like he was told, the other can't help but explore his new home.

"Hmm… he's done rather well for himself," Ichigo muses.

He stops, waiting for Shiro to input some snide comment. Ichigo's surprised when the only thing he feels from Shiro is a buzz of happiness, a frown tugging at his lips at this new side to his sadistic alter ego. With a slight shrug, the youth goes back to investigating. The house is furnished in modern styles, the colors more earthy than Ichigo expected. The lights are mostly floor lamps, the kitchen stocked with expensive machines, and there's a guest room at the back that hasn't seem to be used in years. The fashion designer is impressed with the floor plan, the large bathrooms, and the living room pit with the flat screen that mimics a movie screen.

"Honey, I'm back," a teasing voice calls. "You want to hold the door for us? This shit is fucking heavy!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, yet hurries to help as much as possible. Grimmjow can't see over the boxes he's piled upon his arms, carefully shuffling around where he assumes Ichigo is standing and heading to the empty room. Three more men trail in after him. Ichigo knows them immediately from the ring; Ulquiorra, Stark, and Nnoitra. These three were a few of the group Grimmjow hung around constantly in his teens, yet Ichigo never thought they were close enough to last this long. They just seemed so… so… completely different.

"This your new bitch?" Nnoitra questions.

He's tall and lanky; one of the tallest men Ichigo's ever come across, and was a basketball and track star. As a matter of fact, these men seemed to dominate the high school sports… every single one. Ulquiorra and Stark even kept the top rankings in the chess club, though once they graduated Ichigo took that top spot the last year he was there.

"That's my wife," Grimmjow comments. "You guys want a drink?"

"Please," Ulquiorra remarks. "It's very nice to meet you."

"… Thanks," Ichigo comments. "My name's Ichigo, I believe you're Ulquiorra. You're the Vampire, right? I take it that wasn't your choice."

"No, Nnoitra and Grimmjow signed me up for the fights… the name just stuck," the raven comments with a glare toward the ones he speaks of.

"You follow the fights?" Nnoitra questions. "Fucking awesome! This is the first bitch you found that follows the fights and ain't a complete whore!"

Ichigo balls his fist, his rage wrapping around Shiro's bloodlust. At the insistent nudge from Shiro, he turns and walks away. Ichigo refuses to allow the Id to win this battle, heading to the kitchen to grab some drinks and passing Grimmjow up on the way. The blue haired male catches the fury in amber orbs, curiosity coursing through him as he trails after his significant other.

"Problems?" he questions as he leans against the counter.

"I'm going to murder your lanky ass friend if he keeps up his insults," Ichigo growls.

"Don't mind Nnoi, that's just how he is."

"I don't fucking care!" Ichigo snaps quietly. "I worked too fucking hard to control my temper for him to light it up again! If he can't keep his fucking mouth shut, I'm leaving! You can call me when he gets the fuck out!"

"Whoa, hey… I won't tolerate that," Grimmjow frowns. "If you can't get along with my friends, we're gonna have a problem."

"I didn't want this in the first place," Ichigo hisses. "And I'm not doing anything to him; he's the one insulting me!"

"He doesn't mean to, that's just how he talks," the blue haired fighter murmurs. "I'll talk to him, okay? Don't leave or anything."

Ichigo sighs and nods, grabbing the drinks and heading into the living room. Ulquiorra is chastising Nnoitra and Stark is snoozing in the plush armchair. The orange haired male sets the beers on the coffee table, making certain to set them on coasters before heading to the back room. Grimmjow sits on the other armchair, sighing as he sets his face in his hands.

"Just married and you're having problems?" Nnoitra cackles. "Damn, Grimm, I told you marriage was overrated."

"It's not _me_," Grimmjow growls. "_You're_ pissing him off."

"Me? What the hell did I do that your little tight ass fairy can't take?"

"He has a temper, Nnoitra," Ulquiorra remarks calmly. "He's been in anger management… took him three years to contain his temper, yet you're igniting it in three seconds. It's understandable he doesn't want to be here when you're around."

"Wait… you knew?" Grimmjow inquires in surprise.

"Of course. You didn't honestly think I'd suggest such a ludicrous and obviously last ditch effort without studying each of Byakuya's choices, did you? I did extensive research on _all_ of his most trusted partners and employees. I sort of figured he'd use this one, however, as I learned he has a _horrible_ trait that's _ridiculously_ easy to take advantage of."

The blue haired male and his lanky friend immediately perk up at that, their faces showing their mischievous joy at the thought. Ulquiorra knows they want the down low on Grimmjow's new partner, yet he just lifts his beer can and sips out of it. It's a clear hint that he's not saying another word about it.

"I have a question, Ulqui," Grimmjow says after a moment. "Did he have any medical problems? He passed out this morning, I thought maybe vertigo? Szayel said there was nothing wrong with his health, though, and Ichigo wasn't saying anything."

"Ichigo's therapy had a price," the raven sighs. "One that just gets worse as he holds in his anger. The therapy was experimental, something Nelliel and Hallibel abhorred even being _thought_ of, and it proved to do more damage than good. His mind has three sections as everyone does; the id, ego, and super ego. Ichigo's temper is located within his id, his base instincts. The therapy cut him off from said part of his mind, locking it away… and also giving it strength to form another personality. Ichigo is extremely sensitive about it, however, and refuses to speak of it to anyone. I doubt even his older brother knows, and he _raised_ the youth."

"Who's that?" Nnoitra wonders.

"Byakuya Kuchiki, of course."

Grimmjow's eyes widen comically, his jaw dropping as the realization strikes him. Byakuya has entrusted him with his little brother, the same baby brother everyone that's even _heard_ the Kuchiki name knows is viewed as one of his most precious children. Byakuya never even takes his 'children' out with him when he knows paparazzi would be present; he's sheltered them from anything to do with fame.

"I'm so fucking dead," he whines. "Byakuya Kuchiki handed over his baby brother without thought, if I fuck up he's gonna kill me!"

"I should say so," Ulquiorra states with a slight smirk. "Lucky you."

"This isn't funny! What am I supposed to do? Do I take him with me where people can snap his picture and harass him? Do I keep him locked in the house all day?"

"How about you start with talking to him?" Stark remarks from the other chair. "That's usually the best place to start when married."

Grimmjow sighs and rolls his eyes at the advice. Leave it to the brunette who's never been hitched and managed a kid out of wedlock to dish out the marriage advice. Ulquiorra is about to say something more when Ichigo returns to the room, determination on his face as he stops before Grimmjow.

"Are you planning on sitting there all day?" he wonders sweetly.

"Uh… why?" the blue haired male asks cautiously.

"Oh, no reason," Ichigo waves off. "I just thought maybe you would like to go to training today. After all, your schedule did say you reserved the ring at the gym for two. It's one thirty."

"Shit! Time to go, guys!" Grimmjow says in a rush. "You coming, Ichigo?"

"No thanks, that's all you've scheduled for today," Ichigo remarks. "I'm going to unpack and get my shit in order."

Grimmjow says nothing more, moving toward the door before sighing and heading back. Ichigo sends him a questioning look, eyes going wide when the larger male kisses his cheek. In all the relationships Ichigo's ever been in, the only affection he's ever gotten from his partners has been sex. He's completely shocked by the meaningless little peck on the cheek Grimmjow gives him, the other leaving now that that's out of the way. Nnoitra cackles as he follows, Ulquiorra pulling Stark along… if not, the other would stay and sleep right there until someone kicks him out.

Grimmjow isn't worried about his new wife, Ichigo seems like he can take care of himself if push comes to shove, so his attitude is rather carefree when they pull up to the well-known gym. It's not one located on the rough streets, so it's equipped with all the newest expensive equipment. There are areas for all manner of sports, even a pool for swimmers, and Grimmjow's been going here so long the paparazzi know to look for him there.

"Jaegerjaques! Jaegerjaques!" a rush of voices calls urgently.

Cameras flash, the light blinding Grimmjow for a moment, and he's assaulted by spots in front of his eyes. A microphone is stuffed in the fighter's face, the beautiful woman on the other end determined to get her questions answered. She's the most observant of the reporters and a huge fan of the blue haired man, so it was easy for her to catch the gold band reflecting the cameras' flashes.

"Jaegerjaques! Is that a wedding ring on your finger?"

He stills at the army of vultures gasping, all eyes on him and the flashing gone in their shock. Murmurs erupt through the crowd, eyes shifting to locate the ring. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra slyly move away from their friend, looking elsewhere to keep from getting pulled into this drama.

"Answer the question, Jaegerjaques," the woman snaps. "Is that a wedding ring?"

"Actually, yes," he grins. "I got married yesterday! I don't want any questions about it right now, though; we just want to wait until we're settled."

"Can you at least tell us who it is?" the reporter wonders with a near existent whine.

"… Ichigo Kuchiki," Grimmjow grins widely. "Now, if you'll excuse me I have training today. You see, he's also my new assistant and I don't want to piss him off on our first day of marriage."

He brushes them off at that point, walking into the gym with a skip in his step. The faces that looked on in shock and utter disbelief were priceless, sending Grimmjow's good mood skyrocketing. The thought of flaunting the youngest Kuchiki around as his wife just keeps getting better, although Ichigo doesn't seem the type to enjoy such behavior.

Ichigo is sleeping on the couch when Grimmjow gets home, having fallen asleep while watching a movie. Said movie has started over now that the credits have passed, Grimmjow moving toward the living room pit curiously. With a light chuckle, the fighter contemplates leaving the other there.

"Come on, sleeping beauty," he sighs. "Time to wake up, we need to make dinner."

"Mm… what?" Ichigo murmurs tiredly.

"Dinner time, Kitten! How about I order out for us? You've been working pretty damn hard today, you know."

Ichigo nods slightly, his head falling back to the couch cushion as he passes out once more. Grimmjow shakes his head, moving to locate the phone and finding it on the jack in the kitchen. He orders pizza, not knowing what Ichigo likes and deciding pizza is a safe food to guess at. The movie Ichigo had on is one he hasn't seen before, probably accidentally left by his friends unless Ichigo brought it with him, so he heads back in once the pizza arrives. The cardboard box is set on the coffee table, Grimmjow heading back to the kitchen for a couple paper plates and sodas.

"Alright, sweetheart," he sighs. "Time to eat."

"Mm… smells good," Ichigo mumbles as he sits up and rubs sleep from his eyes.

"Yep! Pizza and a movie on Friday night," Grimmjow grins teasingly. "The cliché high school date."

Ichigo blushes hotly at that, recalling the days he wished this very thing would happen to him. Now that it is, the orange haired male notes he's far more nervous than he thought he'd be… at least, he was never this nervous with his _other_ boyfriends. Grimmjow sets a paper plate with a large slice of pepperoni pizza in his lap, handing over a can of cherry Pepsi and reaching for the remote. He presses play and the surround sound blares, the action film beginning with a dramatic explosion. Ichigo and Grimmjow manage half a pizza between them before they get too involved with the movie to eat, the action film quickly turning to a horror movie around the time Ichigo had fallen asleep the first time he put it in. The smaller male slowly inches closer to his husband, Grimmjow catching the action and draping an arm along the back of the couch to provide a bit of comfort. Eventually, the orange haired man is curled into his hubby's side and Grimmjow's arm is wrapped around him. Once more foreign ground to Ichigo, he can do nothing but take the comfort provided less he leave the room and have nightmares later.

"You okay?" Grimmjow questions as the movie ends.

"Fine," Ichigo murmurs. "I just… Thanks."

Surprised at the remark, Grimmjow releases Ichigo and turns to question him. The younger male, however, isn't ready to answer questions. Ichigo gets up and hurries off, scrambling to clean up dinner and put away leftovers. It usually doesn't bother the fighter when his current lover doesn't want to talk, however this time he needs the information to better play off the fact they're trying to make this marriage work.

"Hold up, I think we should talk for a bit," Grimmjow calls. "Come here and sit down, okay?"

"I need to clean up dinner, I don't want…"

"It won't grow legs and run off," the other scoffs.

Ichigo doesn't know why Grimmjow wants to talk, as it's never been a priority to others he's been with. They wanted him for sex or money, a trophy fuck, and nothing more. Talking was a waste of time in their opinion. Once he's seated, Grimmjow turns to face him with a curious expression on his face.

"So… what's your favorite color?"

"… Why?"

"We should at least know the basics, right? I mean, what if I want to get a gift for you?"

"Why the hell would you do that?"

Grimmjow is quickly beginning to catch on to Ichigo's problem, a frown touching his lips before he leans back. Cyan orbs survey the smaller male; searching for some place to start that might smooth their trust issues just a bit. Finally, he leans forward once more and smirks.

"Tell me about your past relationships," Grimmjow states. "I'll tell you about mine if you do."

"I've had a few," Ichigo shrugs off. "The first was a beater, but ended up in the hospital for it. The second was a cheater… and ended up in the hospital for it. After that I dated a control freak, which I promptly kicked out of my apartment and down the fucking stairwell to the front door. The last cheated on me and drained my bank accounts in order to buy his fucking whore expensive jewelry and clothing! I trashed everything I couldn't take with me!"

"… Vengeful bitch, huh?" Grimmjow wonders flatly. "Man, I know how to pick them."

Ichigo rolls his eyes at the comment, setting up a defensive position with his arms across his chest. Grimmjow explains his few serious relationships at the look… all gold-diggers. Ichigo realizes both of them have serious problems in the relationship department… but that doesn't make him feel any better about his current predicament.

* * *

Things are going rather well in this fic... which means I know everything that happens up to Chapter 12 ;p You'll have plenty of future happiness later on =) I'm not giving anything away, though, so you just have to wait. Oh! More happy news! The next fic to be finished up is Divine, it's all done and just waiting to be posted. I haven't decided if I'll be posting only Divine after Dream is complete, or letting you guys choose between Divine and another fic I've been working on. That means I'll let you guys choose. The first 5 reviews get to vote, just add 'more' for more than just Divine or 'less' for only Divine to the end of your review =) Happy reviewing!

Grimm: You're getting lazy, you know that?

Vae: Don't judge me! I'm saving all my brain power for my writing... Yeah... that sounds good. Let's go with that! =)

Grimm: I'll allow the excuse, but only because I'm having fun in all your fics =3

Ichi: I'm not. =(

Vae: Yes you are, stop lying. *rolls eyes*


	6. Chapter 6

Countdown: **18** updates

Here we go, on to Life! I might start working on my outline after posting this, I have 2 to work on now. I decided since I'm hoping to publish 'Asylum of the Damned' it would probably be best to write it from an outline ^^; Let's see how much different my fics are when they have one! =D Unforunately, that probably means the fic will take a long time to get started. =( I'm back on Tiger now, it's going okay I suppose. I don't think I've managed a single chapter though, just a couple paragraphs... I had to reread it all ^^;

Shiro: Ya wrote it! Why the hell can' ya 'member shit like that? D=

Vae: Don't start with me! I'd like to see you remember every detail you wrote between 9 different fics AND a book! DX

Shiro: I don' have ta, Ichi does an' I just have ta scan his mind ta find out what I wanna know. =p

Ichi: You what? D=

Shiro: ... Uh... nothin'. ^^;

Ichi: We are so gonna have a talk about this later! I told you to stop going through my thoughts and memories like that!

Vae: Ha, ha, you got in trouble. ;p

* * *

Chapter 6

Ichigo refused to sleep in bed with Grimmjow, still uncomfortable with his new role, and wakes the next morning in the box-crowded guest room. He sits up in bed and rubs his palms over his face, catching the sound of movement outside his door. There's a knock before said door is pushed open a bit, Grimmjow sighing as he leans against the frame so his back is to Ichigo.

"You know, if the paparazzi get bold people will question our relationship," he points out.

"Sounds like you have a problem," Ichigo mutters.

"Come on, I'm not asking you to have sex with me," Grimmjow growls. "I'm just asking you share a bed with your husband, I don't think that's too much to ask."

"… I'll think about it."

Grimmjow enters the room fully; raising a brow at the downtrodden posture Ichigo's taken. The orange head is leaning over, holding himself up with his elbows on his legs, and he looks positively miserable. The blue haired man isn't used to caring whether or not his current lover is happy, there's always another one where they came from, but if Ichigo isn't happy… Byakuya will make Grimmjow's life a living hell before finally ruining him altogether. Sure it may be self-survival, but it's better than nothing in Grimmjow's opinion.

"How about we go out tonight?" he offers lightly. "I don't think I'm busy tonight and you look like you need to get out a bit…"

"Is that your strange and fucked up way of asking me out?"

"Pretty much," Grimmjow shrugs. "I don't have much practice in asking out… just accepting. I don't think you're about to suggest something to make you happy, though, so I figured I'd better take the initiative."

"… I guess it wouldn't hurt," Ichigo sighs. "What did you have in mind?"

Ichigo isn't going to get his hopes up, he knows this is just a ploy to get him drunk enough to take advantage of. Every guy that's ever looked at him with interest has tried this and failed. Grimmjow, however, surprises him once again.

"I don't know, you pick," he waves off. "This is to make _you_ happy, dumbass, I'm happy enough as it is. I haven't had a woman throw herself at me since it came out I'm married."

"… That was only yesterday afternoon."

"Good gossip travels fast in the groupie rings," Grimmjow shrugs. "What's on the agenda for today?"

He honestly doesn't expect Ichigo to remember, his smirk growing into a feral grin at the expression of surprise on his wife's face. Ichigo sits up straight, tapping his chin with a finger as his amber eyes roll up in thought. Imagine his surprise when the other parts his lips to reply.

"You have a jog this morning, an interview this afternoon and… oh," Ichigo says a bit disappointed. "There's a benefit tonight you wanted to go to."

"Damn, I forgot about that," Grimmjow frowns. "Don't worry! You can come with me, I need a date anyway."

"But… Nii-sama told us we're not allowed at the benefits," Ichigo murmurs. "The paparazzi are there and they can be evil."

"You'll be fine," the larger man waves off. "I'll be right there and you won't leave my side, okay?"

There's a side of Ichigo that wants to beat the shit out of Grimmjow for implying he can't take care of himself… which would be Shiro. On the other hand, he knows Grimmjow is really trying… in his own careless way… to incorporate Ichigo in his life. Swallowing his pride, he lets out a sigh and nods.

"… I guess."

"Wonderful, now get your tight little ass up and get ready," Grimmjow remarks. "We're going for a jog this morning."

"What!"

Though Ichigo had his reservations about going out with Grimmjow, the morning is cool and nice. He breathes in the fresh air, noting the condensation lying upon the grass, and smiles minutely. Grimmjow watches him from the corner of his eye, the two stretching their muscles before heading toward the park down the street. Ichigo is actually enjoying himself, keeping Grimmjow's pace easily and pushing the other to go faster… up until the blue haired male finds the game of chase interesting. The jog turns into an all-out run mixed with a whole lot of dodging through brush, tree limbs, over fences, passed people… well… there just seems to be so many more obstacles in the park when you're running from an excited fighter with the personality of a wildcat.

"I'm gaining!" Grimmjow calls.

"You shit, too," Ichigo scoffs.

He picks up his speed, veering off to the side and diving between a ring of branches. He can hear Grimmjow gasp before stumbling over his own feet, just barely turning his body into a summersault and stopping on his knees. Ichigo grins at his husband from the ring of branches, cocky in every sense of the word. Grimmjow darts to the side, circling around quickly and scaring Ichigo. The orange head yelps at the sudden appearance of the other behind him, stepping back and falling back through the branches. The blue haired man grabs a hold of his wrist, pulling Ichigo forward carefully and scooping him up in his arms.

"Neat trick with the diving," Grimmjow remarks as he carries Ichigo back onto the path. "How the hell did you do that?"

"I'm not without my wiles," Ichigo smirks.

Grimmjow smirks and sets Ichigo back onto his feet, sighing in exhaustion before draping an arm around Ichigo's shoulders in a friendly manner. Ichigo catches some people watching, a couple with cameras, and forces himself to cuddle with a smile.

"Hmm… better keep an eye on you then. Don't want someone stealing you from under me."

"Let's get back home," Ichigo sighs. "We need to wash up if we want to be on time for that interview."

Grimmjow whines in irritation, never liking interviews in the least, and Ichigo sends him a no-nonsense scowl. Before they can turn back and head home, the cameras start flashing and the orange head buries his face in Grimmjow's broad chest. He's not used to all this attention, as Byakuya was always very strict with the paparazzi. Grimmjow catches Ichigo's hesitance, frowning a bit before lifting him up into his arms again.

"Okay, okay," he waves off. "You got your damn pictures, leave him alone now."

It's clear there are a few rebels amongst their ranks, their cameras still going off, so the fighter quickly growls at them before grabbing the nearest camera and crushing it. There are no more pictures after that. Grimmjow carries Ichigo out of the park, setting him down once the coast is clear and walking back home with him.

Ichigo is showered and dressed in blue jeans and a graphic t-shirt, fixing something for lunch in the kitchen while Grimmjow gets ready. He can hear the shower going as he puts the sandwiches on a paper plate with some chips, sighing in contentment before catching himself. He inwardly curses himself for being content with a fake marriage to an asshole like Grimmjow.

*Grimmjow takes good care a ya! * Shiro pipes up. *An' he ain't done nothin' ta degrade ya like all them other douche bags. *

*True, * Ichigo muses. *But it's still fake. *

*Fer now, * the more hostile one waves off. *But if ya try an' flirt wit 'im, it may not stay that way long. *

*I am _not_ flirting with that overgrown house cat! *

Grimmjow walks into the kitchen in a towel, glancing up to see Ichigo staring off into space with a scowl on his features. He stops and tilts his head a bit, reaching over and waving his hand before unfocused amber eyes. When Ichigo doesn't flinch or blink, Grimmjow gets a bit more curious. The smaller male's hands are still in front of him, one holding the mayonnaise and the other holding the knife, but it's like his whole person has been put on pause.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow murmurs. "You still with me?"

The other blinks at the sound of Grimmjow's voice, sucking in a sharp breath at the feel of the warm body inches from his own. The mayonnaise and knife slip from his hands, Grimmjow quickly grabbing the jar and jerking Ichigo's body away from the dull butter knife. They twist awkwardly, Ichigo's body against Grimmjow's dropping the towel that's been hanging loosely around his waist.

"… Grimmjow?" Ichigo mutters. "Was that your towel that fell?"

"… Yep," the other remarks. "Although, it wouldn't have if you weren't such a klutz."

Ichigo immediately breaks away from Grimmjow's hold, his face lit up crimson as he quickly moves out of the kitchen. It takes the other just a moment to realize his precious wife is shy around nudity. A feral grin stretches along his lips, the blue haired man picking up his towel to set on his shoulders… before waltzing after Ichigo with a mischievous gleam in cyan orbs.

The couple arrives in front of the magazine to an army of cameras, Ichigo immediately hyperventilating. He doesn't know why, but ever since he was little he's panicked when a vast amount of cameras were going off. Ichigo's almost positive it was because of the press hounding him after his parents' murder. Grimmjow can feel the panic and tension lying heavily within the car, frowning slightly at the sight of his significant other falling apart beside him. He sighs, calling up to the office his appointment is at.

"We'll do the fucking interview at my house," he snaps. "My significant other is camera shy… No! I'm not gonna force him through a panic attack so you can bring in a damn paycheck!"

He hangs up without another thought, tapping the glass to alert the driver he wants to leave. As Stark pulls away, Ichigo slowly begins to calm down. The minute the orange head realizes they're driving away, he sends a questioning glance toward Grimmjow.

"What's going on?" he wonders. "Turn around; you're going to be late."

"I rescheduled it," the other sighs. "Ichigo, you should've told me you go into panic attacks like that. If you don't tell me this shit, I won't know. I'm not a mind reader."

"… Good thing you're not," Ichigo murmurs quietly. "It's fucked up in there."

The larger male hears the comment, yet says nothing about it. His position on turning around is clear, that's all Grimmjow needs, and Stark continues to drive them back home. Ichigo is quiet, sulking over his unintentional screw up. His hubby spends the ride going through his email on his smart phone, glancing toward Ichigo every now and then in case he wants to talk. Finally, Grimmjow's curiosity gets the better of him.

"So… Panic attacks?" he muses. "Is this a random thing… or does something trigger them?"

"… Flashing lights. Camera flashes in specific," Ichigo mutters bitterly. "I thought I was over it, but apparently I only thought that because Byakuya's shielded us from the paparazzi."

"Well, that's not too bad," Grimmjow grins. "We can take things slow, okay? I'm your husband, so you can trust me to be right there beside you!"

"That's…"

"That's what I'm supposed to say, right?" Grimmjow wonders. "I mean… That's the right position to take when dealing with this shit?"

Ichigo sighs after getting his hopes up enough to get shot down, turning his attention out the window. For a moment there, for only a moment, he actually thought Grimmjow was going to turn out differently than the others. He can see the confused expression on the other's face, yet ignores him in favor of the scenery. This isn't easy for Grimmjow, as everything's always been sex and spoiling… well… for those he's actually liked enough to keep longer than a couple weeks. Attempting to make this work out with Ichigo is trying his nerves, especially when he always seems to say the wrong thing to the smaller male. He sighs and runs a hand through sky blue locks.

"Okay, I'm sure you've noticed relationships aren't exactly my forte," he mutters. "I'm _really_ trying though. Sometimes I just… need a hand, you know?"

Ichigo turns his attention back to the other, noting the frustration worrying his features. Grimmjow has never been known to date seriously, though he had a couple longer lasting lovers, and marriage is a big step for someone that's never had to try in a relationship before.

"All right," Ichigo sighs. "You're just lucky I'm used to doing all the work in my relationships, or this would be a runaway train toward Dead End Ville."

"And that means..?"

"It'd be a disaster!"

Grimmjow smirks at the other, chuckling lightly as the car rolls to a stop. They exit the vehicle and head inside, Ichigo's eyes on the search for anyone with a camera. This is the first time he's noticed how much larger Grimmjow is than him, the other's form shielding him rather effectively from behind. He's still quick to get into the house, however, slamming door shut securely after Grimmjow gets in.

"Still want to be my date tonight?" Grimmjow wonders.

"… I don't know," Ichigo sighs. "There will be cameras and stuff…"

"Just because my earlier comment seemed less than genuine it doesn't mean it's false," the blue haired man states. "I won't leave your side, I'll be right there. If they get to be too much, just squeeze my hand or something."

It warms Ichigo's heart to hear that, something no one else has ever given him. The orange head is quick to brush it off, cursing himself once more for letting his guard down. He's quick to head toward the shower, knowing they'll be leaving not long from now. He's heard that Grimmjow enjoys this charity, because it's for orphans and he grew up on the rough streets… just like so many others. He goes early to play with the kids, helping set things up if needed. Grimmjow rummages through their clothes to get things ready, contemplating taking Ichigo to dinner beforehand.

"I suppose I could just take him for a walk by the lake," he muses. "That's a really beautiful place at night."

"Are you talking to yourself?" Ichigo wonders.

Grimmjow turns quickly, shocked to see the other in nothing but a towel as water drips from soggy orange locks. Beads of water trail down a rather built body for someone with a swimmer's build, those perfect abs hard to miss. Within his mind, he can hear a church choir singing as a beam of light surrounds the other. Obviously, he's not about to say anything aloud… but he'll definitely be trying a bit harder to get in Ichigo's pants!

"… What the hell are you staring at?" Ichigo glowers dangerously.

"Um… nothing," Grimmjow remarks before tearing his eyes away. "I'm going to make a little side trip before the benefit, if you don't mind."

"Whatever."

"Here," he murmurs. "Wear this."

With that, Grimmjow grabs his own clothes and heads to take a shower himself. He's quick to hide his large problem behind the extra clothes, not wanting to freak out his surprisingly sexy partner. Ichigo shuts the bedroom door behind him, using the time to dry off and get dressed in the gray slacks and jacket with a black shirt… nice and casual while still being dressy. Afterward, he just has to wait.

Grimmjow is ready to go shortly, though he fights with the navy tie he's wearing. Ichigo carefully bats his hands away and knots the tie easily, unconsciously taking Grimmjow's hand and pulling him to the car out front. The larger male stops by the driver's door after opening Ichigo's for him, murmuring a new destination to Stark. It's gotten late as they've gotten ready, so the sun is just sinking. As Stark heads to the park, he can't help but wonder what his friend is thinking. The park has always been a personal place for Grimmjow to get away from everything; he's never taken anyone there before. He glances at his rearview mirror, smirking at the curious cyan orbs watching Grimmjow's new interest.

* * *

Awe, Grimm-kitty's actually trying to make Ichi happy =D I completely forgot where you guys stopped in this fic, you're in a real ride in later chapters! XD Get ready, because you'll go through some serious 'awe, how cute', 'is she completely insane', 'damn it, I want to kill her', 'droolworthy' moments! I really threw in some good twists this time. I hope you all enjoy them =)

Shiro: I ain't read this one! Don' tell me shit like that! DX

Ichi: I did! I love the ending! XD

Grimm: Ichi, come on now. Be nice to Shiro.

Shiro: 'Be nice ta, Shiro'? Why the hell would ya say that? What happens? =(

Vae: NO SPOILERS! DX

trio: *large eyed and silent*

Vae: That's more like it.


	7. Chapter 7

Countdown: **17**

Lmao! You'll love the beginning of this! I just reread the first bit and started laughing ;p Wait... is it weird to reread your own stories? And if it's not... is it weird to reread your own stories and react to them pretty much the same way a normal reader would? I'm so odd =( Then again, the whole basis of fanfiction is to write for yourself. If that's the case, I'm safe! XD

Shiro: An' people say I'm fuckin' crazy =(

Ichi: Shut up! *clamps hands over Shiro's mouth before turning to fuming Vae* He didn't mean it. He's a dumbass, stuff just tumbles from his mouth without him thinking straight. He's not wired right, remember? *nervous grin*

Vae: ... I shall forgive it THIS time. Keep your base personality under control before he gets you both in trouble... mainly you.

Ichi: Oh don't worry, I'll kick his ass for almost getting me in trouble. =(

* * *

Chapter 7

The nighttime scenery is lost to Ichigo, his eyes unfocused as he argues with Shiro. Grimmjow is slightly worried, but the myriad of expressions that play across Ichigo's face are humorous to watch. They're both still in the car, the park coming up fast, and it would seem the orange headed male has no clue what's going on.

*I don't want to argue with you anymore! * Ichigo shouts mentally. *I said I'm not having sex with him and I meant it! *

*Then I'll just push ya inta the background and ride 'im 'til he can' see straight, * Shiro cackles. *I wouldn' mind bein' uke if it means gettin' some a yer fuckin' sexual tension relieved! *

*My sexual tension is none of your business! *

*Uh, I'm sorry, who's representin' yer base instincts 'gain? I'm fairly certain it ain't ya. *

Grimmjow smirks when Ichigo's face lights up crimson, the rage mixing with mortification. A part of him would really like to know what conversations Ichigo has in his head, but right now he really needs the other to come back to the here and now. Stark has stopped the car and they only have a short while until they need to be at the benefit. He gets out and walks around the car's back, giving Ichigo time to gather himself, and then opens the back passenger door. Ichigo is startled when he's pulled from the backseat, though he doesn't panic because Grimmjow's grip isn't threatening.

"We're here," he explains.

"… The park?" Ichigo comments distantly.

Grimmjow waits for the other to gather his thoughts, shaking himself from his trance, and then leads the orange head away. Ichigo is lost for words, mostly because Shiro is still encouraging kinky sex in the back of his mind. He sighs and looks up toward the blinking stars, smiling minutely at the serenity of this place. The two step into a clearing ringed by thick trees and bushes, a large lake of dark water reflecting the moonlight above, and Ichigo stops in his tracks. His breath is stolen from him, his eyes large in awe, and Grimmjow grins at the sight.

"This place," Ichigo breathes out. "It's so beautiful."

"Yeah, I prefer it at night," the larger male chuckles. "Daytime is too busy for my tastes, but here at night… I can really take my time and think. I thought you'd like this place, too."

"I do," Ichigo smiles as he steps closer to the lake. "Thank you."

"We have time to walk for a bit, but we need to leave soon if we want to be on time."

He holds his arm out for his wife, which Ichigo takes hesitantly. Afterward, they stroll along the edge of the lake and indulge in the cool night air. This moment is the best moment of Ichigo's life, as sad as it is to admit, but he doesn't care. He has a romantic setting and he's with the man he loved in high school… there is nothing better for him right now. Grimmjow pulls Ichigo closer without thinking, more to share the other's body heat than lavish him with attention. The orange headed male glances at him almost shyly, yet reminds himself yet again this is only pretend.

*That ain't what the marriage certificate says, * Shiro reminds.

*This is just a cover, it's not real! *

*Yeah, just like I ain't real, right? Well, I got news fer ya, aibou, I'm very real. An' if ya'd stop thinkin' like a reluctant tool, this marriage would be as well. *

*You're wrong. I'll only get my hopes up to have them destroyed… again. *

*So yer used ta it! This should be a piece a cake! *

Ichigo growls at the voice in his head, unintentionally voicing his displeasure out loud. Grimmjow sends him a questioning glance, however the blush he gets in answer assures him it's not directed his way. After a short walk, the two head back to the car. Stark is waiting for them, leaning back in his car and seeming to be asleep.

"We're ready to go," Grimmjow calls up once they're seated.

"To the benefit?" the brunette inquires.

"That's right. Try and get to the back door without anyone noticing, I want to avoid the cameras this time if you don't mind."

Stark hums in understanding, shifting the car into drive and heading out of the park. Ichigo watches the lake hide between the trees, and then the trees grow smaller. Once he can't be bothered to stare after them anymore, he sits back and looks to his husband.

"You space out a lot," Grimmjow frowns. "I don't like that. If I'm not around you, you could be hurt or kidnapped."

"I wouldn't worry about that," Ichigo chuckles dryly. "I have a sort of built in security system… nothing hurts me physically."

"… And emotionally?"

"… Nothing's perfect," he murmurs. "Even a security system as efficient as the one I have."

Grimmjow leans back, mulling that thought over. He needs to get in touch with Hallibel and Nelliel; they'll be able to enlighten him on Ichigo's strange behavior. Obviously, Ichigo doesn't notice it… or doesn't want to. Stark pulls into a side street by the hall holding the benefit, parking and exiting to open Grimmjow's door. Ichigo is pulled out on that side, ushered to the side door easily before he's pushed through by the blue haired man. Grimmjow nods to Stark, the brunette leaving to park, and follows Ichigo to the great hall.

The minute they open the door to the large area, they're assaulted by voices. Ichigo doesn't get the chance to retreat, the heavy hand upon his shoulder pushing him forward. That hand drops down to take the smaller male's, squeezing reassuringly.

"Don't worry, you don't have to leave my side," he whispers. "Just smile and act like we're in love."

"I hope you know the basics about me," Ichigo mutters. "What if they ask something stupid like… what's my favorite color?"

"I'll tell them the truth. We got married under the influence and want to try and make it work."

"But why?"

"Why not?"

Ichigo sighs and rolls his eyes, brushing off the offered arm and scoffing. He keeps hold of Grimmjow's hand, but that's as far as he's going with public shows of affection. Holding hands, hugging, and kissing… nothing more. He's no chick to hang off that bastard's arm like an ornament.

The whole affair is overwhelming, the orange head sticking so close to Grimmjow for any semblance of comfort as he's crowded. Thankfully, the cameramen stay at a reasonable distance. Though he'd love nothing more than to leave, Grimmjow's attention has been caught by a busty strawberry blonde.

"I'm telling you, Grimmjow, you'll be getting a call really soon," she laughs. "You're a shoe in for the lead role, there is no one better."

"I don't know, I'm not really the acting type," the other smirks playfully. "Besides, I've been thinking about a nice honeymoon. It's the least I can do for my wife; it's not easy to put up with me."

"What were you thinking? A weekend cruise to the Bahamas? Please! With the money you'll get from this upcoming hit, you can buy him a fucking island and spend the summer in Paris!"

Ichigo rolls his eyes, slipping his hand from Grimmjow's and backing away. He's not gonna stand there like an idiot while they drool all over each other. At least with his ex-boyfriends, they had the decency to do it behind his back! He walks over to the buffet set up for those there, looking over the food curiously and reaching for a glass of wine. Grimmjow doesn't even notice he's missing.

"Ichigo, I didn't expect to see you here."

Ichigo turns quickly at the familiar tones, almost dropping his glass in surprise. He smiles at Byakuya, the raven dressed to impress as he usually is. Byakuya is with Unohana, a kind woman he's known for a long time. She heads up the hospital, but they've been close friends all their lives. She nods a greeting to the orangette before wandering into the crowd.

"Hey, nii-sama," Ichigo smiles. "How are you?"

"I should be asking you that, you haven't called since the wedding."

"I'm sorry… I'm still angry with you," the younger male frowns. "And now I have to watch my husband jump through hoops for that whore."

Byakuya's eyes widen at the comment, spoken so bitterly and with obvious jealousy hidden in the tone. He glances toward the blue haired man, sighing at the sight of Rangiku Matsumoto. She's a leading lady, sought by all producers to bring their scripts to life… but she's a lush and a temptress. Grimmjow wasn't on her radar before, because he wasn't taken. Now that he is, she wants him. It's only fun for her, however, as long as he's unavailable by a prior commitment. She'll seduce him until he leaves Ichigo for her, sleep with him until that moment, and then decide some other married man is more appetizing.

"Just ignore her; she's no threat to you."

"How would you know that?"

"I'll ruin him if he strays," the raven comments in a careless manner. "He knows that by now, I shouldn't have to tell him. You and Rukia are the most important people to me; I would do anything to keep you safe and happy."

"I know, nii-sama," Ichigo grins. "That's why we love you so much."

The two turn back to watch Rangiku playfully push Grimmjow's shoulder, giggling like an idiot as he grins. By now, the attending reporter has noticed Byakuya and Ichigo. Though they're not permitted to a camera crew, they're allowed a couple photographers… and Grimmjow's new wife is the biggest scoop of the night.

"Excuse me! Excuse me, can I speak with you?"

"Uh… I guess," Ichigo murmurs nervously. "Byakuya?"

"I won't leave."

The raven sets a hand on Ichigo's shoulder, sending him a confident smirk. Ichigo sighs and turns his attention to the reporter, inhaling sharply at the flash of a camera. That hand squeezes his shoulder, soothing him if only a bit. It's not like Grimmjow's hand, it doesn't give him as much solace for some reason, but he'll take what he can get.

"How long have you known Grimmjow Jaegerjaques?" the reporter questions. "I don't recall ever seeing you around him before, were you two secret lovers?"

"Um… no," Ichigo murmurs. "I hadn't been in contact with him before we were married; it was the product of too much alcohol."

"Who's idea was it to make it work?" they frown. "Surely not his, last time his wife got away with the contents of his bank account."

"It was his," Ichigo shrugs. "I don't care for his money, I have my own. I think that's why he wanted to make it work."

"So he's using you."

Ichigo raises a brow at the bold statement, crossing his arms over his chest defensively. Within his mind Shiro's rage sings, the other personality demanding an apology in blood. He quickly bottles Shiro up in his mental cage, scolding him vehemently.

"How do you figure?" he wonders tightly.

"It's no secret after that first accidental wedding, other fans have been attempting to force his commitment thought such a bond," the man scoffs. "If he's already legally married to you, any other marriages won't take."

"Did it ever occur to you that this marriage is helping the both of us?" Ichigo asks quietly. "Maybe, just maybe, I needed someone like him as much as he needed me? I may not need his money, but he treats me damn good!"

By this time, Grimmjow has retreated from the clingy strawberry blonde. He's a bit pissed Ichigo didn't say something to get her away from him, but he was glad the other was attempting to mingle. The reporter, however, is getting on his nerves. He's too close to his wife and Ichigo's beginning to get agitated. He walks up to the orange head, carefully putting himself between Ichigo and the reporter.

"Hey, honey, did you bid on one of the baskets?" he wonders.

"Huh? Uh… no. I didn't, why?"

"It's for a good cause, Kitten," he grins. "Come on, let's go look."

Without a spare glance for the reporter, Grimmjow wraps an arm around Ichigo's waist and guides him to the tables that line the far wall. Baskets of varying items, most rather expensive, are set up for a silent auction. They spend the rest of the night bidding and staying away from the man trying to corner Ichigo again.

The night was long, but Ichigo managed to win a picnic basket of wine and a couple spa passes. He'll likely give those to Rukia, but he'll enjoy the wine! The ride home was long and Ichigo fell asleep somewhere along the way. Grimmjow wakes him when the car pulls up in front of the house.

"Come on, Kitten," he sighs. "Time to go inside."

Ichigo grumbles sleepily, sliding from the vehicle and trudging up to the house. Grimmjow catches movement in the trees off to the side, a growl rumbling from his lips quietly, and locks the door behind them once they're inside. He makes a quick round, locking all the windows and the sliding glass door to the backyard, and then joins Ichigo in the living room.

"Let's get ready for bed, Ichigo," he murmurs. "We can take a bath in the morning, you look like you're about to fall asleep on your feet."

"Okay."

He turns to walk into the guest room; however Grimmjow grips his hand and leads him to the master bedroom. Too tired to put up much of a fight, Ichigo slowly sheds his clothes and flops down on the bed in his boxers. Grimmjow carefully rearranges him, pulling the blanket from under him and draping it over his tan body. After, he strips down and sits on his side of the large bed. With a tired sigh, he lies down and reaches over to turn off the bedside lamp.

"Grimmjow?" Ichigo murmurs.

"Yeah?"

"Are you using me? Like the reporter said?"

Grimmjow doesn't know how to answer the question, knowing the truth would be 'yes' and feeling as though he should say 'no'. It's true he only wanted to be legally married to keep others from claiming that bond; however he's beginning to realize he likes the other's presence around him. Ichigo is fun and challenging, quiet, and interesting.

"I suppose you know it started that way," he sighs in thought. "I like your presence far more than I had first thought I would. I think… this might actually work. I mean, not soon… obviously. Maybe in a few months or a year."

"You're good to me," Ichigo mumbles. "You're the first that's been this good to me. I appreciate it, I really do. But I don't think this is going to work."

"Why not?" Grimmjow asks a bit offended.

"… I'm not well," the other mutters bitterly. "I mean, I'm healthy, but… there's something wrong with my head. You won't want to deal with that, you'll get tired of it and you'll send me away."

"Never. I sort of figured you weren't all there, but it's actually sort of amusing to see you make faces at yourself."

"No, it's worse than that," the orangette whispers sadly. "I'm not always myself."

Grimmjow doesn't understand completely, but he gets the gist. He reaches over and pulls Ichigo against him, wrapping him up in an embrace he would never give a hook up. The blue haired man is surprised when Ichigo hugs him back. The two lay like that until they fall asleep, both worried about the future they can't seem to agree on having together.

* * *

There we have it! And now for news! I finally finished my cosplay outfit for Mizore, I still haven't worked on my outlines, I created sketches for the twins in my new book idea, four characters for the same book idea have the basics of their looks and info finished, I chose many names I liked for the rest... Hmm... Now for fanfics! Tiger is a couple chapters further into the story. One of those chapters is just what my yaoi fan readers have been demanding ;p Not telling which one, not giving details.

As for cosplay, I think I may have a permanent convention buddy! My cousin, Peanut (obviously not her real name), has agreed to dress up with me. She's supposed to go as Ururu the first time we cosplay and I'll be Mizore. I chose them, so she got to choose the next costumes. She likes Pokemon ^^; I'm going as Pikachu and she'll be Pichu XD I've already scanned the net for costume ideas and found a few I like... her's is already drawn up.

Shiro: I wanna cosplay!

Ichi: Who the hell are you gonna cosplay as?

Shiro: Ya. =D

Ichi: ... You seriously want to be me for a day? Be my guest.

Grimm: No way! I'm not fucking him for any reason... and I don't think I could fuck you if you were dressed up like him. =(

Ichi: ... Okay, Shiro! Let's do it!

Vae: ... This would make a freaky fanfic. XD


	8. Chapter 8

Countdown: **16**

Greetings my wonderful readers! I love you all =D As a special treat... and because I just thought of this little vote... I'm posting twice today XD Lucky you! I suppose I can spare a second post, because you have over 20 chapters in total, I think. ^^; You have a long way to go. Anyway, I've been told to write that crack fic anyway... I'll think of making a one-shot. No promises. If you don't know the one I'm talking about, you should read the notes in the chapter before this one ;p

Shiro: I wanna write it!

Ichi: You're not going anywhere near a writing utensil of any kind, or I'll fucking kill you! DX

Shiro: ... Ya shouldn' play favorites, aibou *pouts*

Ichi: ... What the hell are you talking about?

Shiro: Grimm was writin' on the computer last night after fuckin' ya ta sleep.

Ichi: *wide eyed, turns to glare at Grimmjow*

Grimm: ... I have no clue what he's talking about. *innocent face*

Ichi: ... Grimm.

Grimm: Ask Vae, I was sleeping. He's just trying to get me in trouble.

Ichi: He has been doing that a lot lately. *suspicious, but lets it go*

Grimm & Vae: *Vae gives him five behind his back*

* * *

Chapter 8

Ichigo is up early the next morning, finding himself entwined in Grimmjow's embrace. The blue haired male was so sound asleep; he never even flinched when Ichigo slid from bed. At the moment, he's getting Grimmjow's things ready for the day. He has breakfast made and Grimmjow's clothes set out for him. The itinerary holds the rescheduled interview for that afternoon, which clashes with Grimmjow's training… Ichigo called earlier that morning to reschedule that. There's a fight tonight, so that training is important to Grimmjow. Ichigo always loved to train before fighting, it loosened him up. No morning jog today, however.

"Grimmjow, wake up," Ichigo calls. "You need to start getting ready."

Grimmjow groans and buries his head in his pillow, trying his best to drown out his wife. The reason he never got married slapping him in the face. Ichigo sighs and rolls his eyes, crawling onto the bed and straddling Grimmjow's lower back. The blue haired man raises his head in question, glancing back at his significant other curiously.

"Time to get up," Ichigo comments. "Breakfast is done, your clothes are out, your things are out for a hot shower, and your schedule has been fixed. On your feet."

"… Damn, are you normally this efficient in the morning?" Grimmjow grumbles sleepily.

"Usually. I need to start working on my own shit today, so no fucking around. My business partner will want something done when he gets back from vacation."

"Shouldn't you be on vacation as well?"

Ichigo frowns and begins to move off Grimmjow's back, gasping in surprise when he's tossed off easily and Grimmjow pins him. The scowl that Ichigo sends him has shivers traveling his back, yet he doesn't let on to it. He leans close until their noses are touching, Ichigo blushing through his anger. There's a long moment of silence, the two just staring at each other, and then Grimmjow kisses the tip of Ichigo's nose before getting up.

"What the hell?" Ichigo murmurs to himself.

"Let's go, Kitten," Grimmjow grins. "What's first on the schedule?"

"Training."

"… No jog?"

"No, you rescheduled your interview over your training time, so I rescheduled that for this morning," the orange head informs. "I hope you don't mind, I just thought you'd like to take that time before tonight… you have a fight tonight."

Grimmjow groans again, almost whining as he drags his feet to the shower. As promised, his toothbrush is awaiting him on the sink and his preferred shampoo is on the shelf in the shower. He hates to admit it, but he could seriously get used to this.

"Remind me again why you couldn't keep a boyfriend," he calls out.

"They were all dumbasses!" Ichigo snaps back.

"Thank god! If they weren't I wouldn't have gotten so fucking lucky."

Ichigo smirks a bit at the comment, but only because he's in the kitchen and Grimmjow can't see it. As he's spreading butter on his husband's toast, a shock of electricity races down his spine and he straightens at the feel. Amber goes blank, Ichigo struggling with Shiro for control and losing the battle. The orange head, hung during the fight, lets a manic grin slid along his lips.

When Grimmjow gets out of the shower, he walks directly for the kitchen in jeans and carrying his shirt. A curious brow rises at the absence of his wife, a butter knife on the floor, the butter on its side on the counter, and a piece of toast teetering on the edge of the surface.

"Ichigo?" he says cautiously. "You okay?"

He leaves the kitchen, pulling his white tee shirt over his head. Ichigo isn't in the guest room, the living room, the laundry room… nowhere in the house. By now, the older man is getting worried and his steps are quicker. The sliding glass door to the backyard is open, yet the orange head isn't there either. What really worries him is the fact Ichigo's shoes are still by the front door and his jacket in draped over the dining room chair. Grimmjow grabs his cellphone and dials the first number he can think of.

"Yes?"

"Oh, thank god I dialed you and not Nnoitra," he states in relief. "Ulquiorra, Ichigo's missing!"

"Missing? I'm sure he just went out for a walk…"

"Without his shoes and jacket? He was just here, right here in the kitchen! Food is on the counter, he dropped the butter knife on the floor… I can't find him!"

"Go outside and try to find some footprints or something, I'll be there in a short while."

Grimmjow doesn't say anything more, hanging up and slipping on his tennis shoes before running outside. He catches boot prints in the soil by the house, right in the garden beneath his bedroom window… yet another asshole snapping pictures where they're not wanted. He knew someone was here last night, but he didn't know they were a pervert. After a short search, he finds Ichigo's barefoot prints and follows them.

Ulquiorra arrives at Grimmjow's house just as the blue haired man is getting back, the stress clear on his friend's features. With Ichigo's sickness, Grimmjow is freaking out about his disappearance. If he was kidnapped it's possible he could get hurt during one of his spells.

"Everyone has spread across the area to look for him," the raven assures without coaxing. "If he's within sight, we'll find him."

"Oh god, Ulquiorra, I don't think I can handle this," Grimmjow comments. "If I ever find that little bitch, I'll fucking handcuff him to my wrist! I _warned_ him about this shit!"

"How did he respond to the warning?"

"He said he had a built in security system or something. Lot of good _that_ did him."

Ulquiorra sits on the porch with Grimmjow, the two of them waiting for Ichigo… impatiently in Grimmjow's case. The raven thought it better to have at least one person stay put in case Ichigo should wander back home, but Grimmjow is proving to be very disagreeable about it. He's ready to offer up a reward for the return of his wife.

"This is why I hate commitment," he growls out. "Something always goes wrong!"

Ulquiorra opens his mouth to answer, yet stops at the sound of his cellphone. Cyan eyes are pinned to him as he reaches into his pocket, answering the call without a word. He doesn't have to say anything; the voice on the other end does all the talking. When he hangs up, Ulquiorra looks down to Grimmjow.

"He's been found. We're to meet Gin at the rough streets ring… it's… disturbing."

"Please tell me he's okay."

"… He's in one piece," Ulquiorra offers.

That doesn't exactly make Grimmjow happy, but at least he knows Ichigo hasn't lost limbs. He jumps into the passenger seat of Ulquiorra's car, completely forgetting about the interview and training. The raven drives to the underground arena, the two catching sight of Gin standing in the doorway. The car is parked right out in front, Grimmjow getting out of the vehicle before it's even come to a complete stop.

"Where is he?" he asks urgently.

"In the ring," the silver haired man states. "Yer fuckin' lucky ya know me, pussycat, no one else would a found 'im in there."

"How did you?"

"I was gettin' shit ready fer yer fight tonight, let a few amateurs practice fer a bit. All a sudden, I'm hearin' shouts an' screams… sounded like a fuckin' horror movie! I come in an' there's yer bitch, beatin' the shit outta the fighters!"

The two are moving through the halls as they talk, entering the arena to find five guys lying in pools of blood… and Ichigo standing amidst them. Grimmjow's breath catches, his muscular form shouldering open the door to the cage that surrounds the ring. In only a few steps, he's beside Ichigo. The orange haired male is covered in the blood of his opponents, the color soaking his hair and his tan skin like a plague, but his eyes aren't the same. They're covered in a surreal gold that's just fading away, that huge and slightly unhinged grin on his lips slowly falling away.

"Ichigo?" Grimmjow whispers.

"… Grimm?" the younger male murmurs. "Did you eat your breakfast? I don't remember giving it to you… Where am I?"

"… Come on, baby, we're going home."

"You have things to do today," Ichigo argues. "I have things to do…"

"The only thing we're doing is going home and calling the girls. You have no idea how worried I was! I searched the whole fucking neighborhood for you! Don't you ever fucking do that to me again!"

Ichigo yelps as his wrist is taken, his hubby dragging him toward the exit while Shiro cackles in the back of his head. Shiro's been getting restless, he can't stand being penned up… he needs to follow his instincts and they say fight! If Ichigo weren't trying so hard to be something he's not, Shiro wouldn't have to force control like that.

The reporter is waiting for them when they get home, the sight of Ichigo covered in blood causing their jaw to drop. The couple had to wait for the paramedics and the police to show up, but the cameras showed they attacked Ichigo first and he was only defending himself… rather brutally, but still defending himself. He was released into Grimmjow's care.

"Not now," Grimmjow murmurs. "I'll get back to you. Right now, I need to take care of Ichigo."

"But…"

"Not… now!"

The door is slammed in the man's face, the lock clicking behind them, and Grimmjow leads a slightly confused Ichigo to the bathroom. He draws bath water, making sure the temperature is okay before helping Ichigo out of his clothes.

"I can do it myself," Ichigo murmurs.

Grimmjow ignores him, knowing he's too dazed and worn out to put up much of a fight. Once the orange head is stripped down, Grimmjow scoops him up and sets him in the water. It immediately starts to turn pink. With a deep sigh, the larger man kneels on the tiled floor and starts to scrub his wife down. Ichigo stares at the water, his head still swimming from the blackout.

"You okay?" Grimmjow questions.

"I just want to sleep," Ichigo murmurs. "My head hurts."

"Don't worry, you can lie down after I get you cleaned up," the blue haired male assures. "What happened, Ichigo?"

"I was making breakfast," he recalls. "I was just buttering your toast, and then there was a shock along my spine and… and… I woke up in the arena. I don't remember anything else."

Grimmjow nods, taking the information in and storing it for later use. Ulquiorra had said Nelliel and Hallibel are busy until tomorrow, so he'll be handling Ichigo until then. Once the other is spotless, Grimmjow grabs a towel and helps him out. For once, he finds he's so worried he can't find the annoyance normally dwelling within him at caring for another. Ichigo is visibly weary, so Grimmjow grabs a pair of boxers and an oversized tee shirt from his own dresser. Ichigo slowly pulls them on, still frazzled from waking with so much blood on him.

"There you go," Grimmjow comments. "I'll shut the drapes and turn out the lights; that should give you enough darkness, okay?"

"Yes, thank you."

Grimmjow pulls the drapes on the large window, reminding himself to keep it closed at night. He doesn't want anything sexual showing up on a tabloid, Ichigo would never forgive him. Once he's positive Ichigo is comfortable beneath the covers, he heads to shut off the light and leave.

"Grimmjow?"

"… Yeah?"

"Will you… I mean… I just wanted… Please don't leave."

Ichigo isn't holding his breath on it, doesn't even know why he bothered saying anything… his other boyfriends would've either laughed at him or yelled at him. Grimmjow doesn't mind, though. He stretches and kicks off his shoes, crawling under the blanket and laying with Ichigo. After all that panic, he could use a nap himself. He can feel the other stiffen beside him, yet soon Ichigo is scooting back. Grimmjow stays very still, letting the younger male come to him, and Ichigo rolls over to cuddle against him.

"Comfy?"

"I can move if you want," Ichigo states quickly.

"Don't, I'm comfortable. I just want to make sure you'll be able to sleep, that's all."

Ichigo nods against Grimmjow's rock hard chest, tightening his arms around the other's waist with a sigh. Grimmjow stays still and keeps his breathing even, feeling Ichigo's heartbeat thudding against him as he slowly drifts off. He wonders how pissed the other would be if he appointed a body guard for him. He should at least bring it up after today's scare; a little temper is much easier for him to deal with than the sudden disappearance of his significant other. He was worried enough because he actually likes Ichigo on some level, but add to that Byakuya's wrath should anything happen… he's lucky he didn't die of a stroke.

"I told you," Ichigo murmurs. "I told you this would happen, that it would get worse."

"And I told you not to worry about it; we'll deal with it together. I'll think of something to keep you safe, okay? I just can't handle you disappearing like that."

Ichigo lifts his head and holds himself up with his forearms on Grimmjow's chest. He locks his amber eyes with Grimmjow's cyan ones, the slight darkness lost on them. The confusion in Ichigo's eyes is obvious enough, the other searching for something in Grimmjow he can't seem to find. One of the larger man's hands reach up and cup Ichigo's cheek, his thumb lightly stroking his high cheekbone affectionately.

"… When that happens… when I blackout… I'm not me," Ichigo whispers. "I'm someone else, someone violent and evil… a monster."

"Then that other you can leave a fucking note," Grimmjow hisses. "Whether they can take care of you or not, I don't want to walk into a room to find you gone! You could've been kidnapped for all I knew!"

"I'm sorry."

Grimmjow sighs and draws Ichigo closer, laying a light kiss on his lips before tucking his orange head beneath his chin. His hand holds the back of Ichigo's head, refusing to allow the other to move away. Ichigo falls asleep in Grimmjow's arms, leaving the older male to go over different plans in his head.

Ichigo is lost within his mind, a mirror before him revealing Shiro as his reflection. The pale copy cackles at his unfortunate host, stepping through the mirror and right up to touch noses with Ichigo. The look in gleaming gold eyes is malicious, but they hold some form of twisted affection for the one standing before him.

"Stop making me blackout!" Ichigo snaps. "You're going to make Grimmjow throw me away!"

"Stop pretendin' ta be somethin' ya ain't an' I won' have ta take over so often."

Ichigo's frown deepens, his fists balling as the cackling specter vanishes back into the mirror. As every time before, they've reached a stalemate. Ichigo won't give in to his need to fight, so Shiro won't allow Ichigo the peace of mind that comes with the lack of random blackouts. Simple as that.

* * *

Okay, onto the vote I need from you guys. One of my new fics 'Asylum of the Damned' needs a little help. When I publish it, I'll change Ichi's character to a girl. I know, it makes me sick, too... but it can't be helped. Now, I hate genderbenders with a passion. I don't like that people change the gender of a character that's perfectly fine to begin with and then say it's their favorite character. I always think 'what the fuck? If it's your fav you should love them as is'. Anyway, that's my own pet peeve. What I want to know from the first 11 to review, is if I should write a genderbender JUST THIS ONCE! I will likely never write another again unless Kisuke has some spastic need to create a potion that will piss Ichigo off. Which may be an awesome fic for later ;p

Ichi: What the fuck? Don't think like that! It's not healthy for me! DX

Vae: But, Ichi, labor would be so much easier. ;p

Shiro: I don' know... cuttin' somethin' outta 'im seems easy 'nough.

Ichi: Why the hell do I automatically have to get pregnent!

Vae: Well... Grimmjow is very sexy... and young... and very eager to have lots of sex...

Shiro: Face it, aibou, Grimm's a horny kitty an' yer his favorite ass ta dominate. Preggers is a logical result.

Ichi: I'M A GUY! WHAT PART OF THAT IS LOGICAL! DX

Shiro: Damn, Ichi, we're right next ta ya. Ya don' gotta yell.

Vae: Don't worry, I don't listen to him anyway. He's a victim of my whim. *devious grin*

Ichi: ... I should just give up, but fighting is in my nature. T^T


	9. Chapter 9

Countdown: **15**

Okay, the voting is over. A lot of people didn't give a definite answer, so it was kind of difficult to count votes. I don't have the complete 11 I wanted, but 2 no's aren't going to make a difference... there were 7 yes's. 'Asylum of the Damned' will be a FemIchi fic T^T I'll do my very best to make it worthwhile, but I need everyone to remember something. The reason I'm writing it as a fic first is because I need some really good feedback! The book I finished still hasn't been looked over, because my proof readers are too busy. I'm trusting my readers to tell me what I need to fix, what could be better, and what needs explained more. I know I have a problem explaining things. This will also be the first fic I write with an outline, so humor me and tell me if it's better than the others ;p

Shiro: Yer trustin' a bunch a yaoi fans wit somethin' yer hopin' ta sell ta narrow minded society-drones?

Vae: Yes. That's about it. =)

Shiro: An' yer doin' that... why?

Vae: Because some day WE will rule the world and society will be what WE want it to be! *evil laughter*

Shiro: ... *scoots away* Sure, Vae. Whatever ya say, sweet heart, we all love livin' inside yer fucked up head.

* * *

Chapter 9

Ichigo is startled awake late in the evening, around ten or so. Grimmjow isn't with him anymore, but his side of the bed is still warm. With a yawn and a deep stretch, he gets out of bed and heads to the door. He cringes in disgust at the oversized jersey he's wearing, the outfit reminding him of his college roommate's girlfriends that stayed over. He finds Grimmjow in the kitchen, the larger male humming to himself as he cooks a shrimp stir-fry.

"Smells good," Ichigo murmurs.

"I do have my talents," Grimmjow grins.

"I thought you had a fight tonight, you're late."

"I got Nnoitra to fill in for me, he's been whining about not getting to fight lately. I wanted to stay here with you until you felt better. Have a seat, dinner's almost finished."

Ichigo relents, a little uncomfortable with this new area he's unfamiliar with. He's not used to his beaus actually taking care of him or showing affection in more than sex. Earlier would've been a perfect time for Grimmjow to take advantage of him, so he was surprised when the other didn't even try. There's no way he didn't notice how clingy Ichigo was, that's usually a dead giveaway he's craving human contact. Sex has always been the only contact he got that made him feel loved when with his ex-boyfriends.

"Here you go."

The plate is set before him and Ichigo sends Grimmjow a thankful smile. Before he can get up for a drink, a glass of water follows the plate. It wouldn't have been his first choice, but the other may be worried he's dehydrated. He eats quietly and drinks the whole glass of water to appease Grimmjow. The food is fantastic, the herbs and spices used just perfect. Ichigo could see Grimmjow with his own restaurant if he ever decides to retire from the ring.

*Like ya did? He ain't that much of a pussy, * Shiro sneers.

*Go away, * Ichigo hisses. *Haven't you caused enough trouble today? *

*I didn' cause trouble, I proved ta ya that yer wussy ass whinin' 'bout him throwin' ya 'way is just that… ya bein' a fuckin' chick and dramatizin' shit. *

Grimmjow looks up to check on Ichigo, frowning at the sight. Ichigo isn't with him anymore, his fork halted inches from his mouth and his eyes distant. He sets down his own fork, sliding his chair back and moving over to Ichigo's side. He kneels on the wood floor, careful to keep his guard up in case the other should lash out, and sets a hand on Ichigo's shoulder.

"You still with me, Ichigo?" he murmurs.

"… Hmm?"

"You're spacing out again."

Ichigo shakes his head a bit, drawing his attention back to the man beside him. Embarrassment and guilt is apparent in amber pools. Ichigo has had this problem with Shiro for a year or two, but his other boyfriends never paid him enough attention to notice it. They didn't care what happened to Ichigo as long as they got his money or the occasional time between the sheets. Now that he's married, he has to allow Grimmjow into that bubble he's hidden from everyone else. He just doesn't know if he can.

"I have the girls coming over tomorrow," the larger male comments as he heads back to his seat. "You don't have to like it, but I'd appreciate it if you talked with them about this problem of yours. They're therapists, they've heard of this sort of thing before. I think this will do you good."

"… You should've gone to your fight. I don't want you putting your life on hold because of me; it's not fair to you."

"I know I'm not the best at this marriage shit, but I know that the whole point of it is to work together," Grimmjow frowns. "I'm here to help you through this, just as you're here to help me keep those fucking leeches away. You may not have asked for my help, but you're getting it away, damn it!"

"Why is it we've done nothing but argue since we woke up married?" Ichigo sighs.

"Welcome to the married life I've tried so hard to avoid," Grimmjow scoffs.

They finish up dinner and Ichigo clears the table, turning on the sink water to wash up the dirty dishes. Grimmjow leans against the counter behind him, watching quietly and hoping the other will talk to him. This isn't lost on Ichigo; he can feel the other's gaze on his back.

"Later," Ichigo murmurs. "I just… want time to gather my thoughts."

"All right," the blue haired man relents. "I'll be in the other room when you're ready."

Grimmjow sits on the couch in the living room, picking up a book from the side table and turning on the lamp for better reading light. He doesn't spend much time absorbed in books, but he does like the occasional relaxing read at night. Ichigo finishes up his task, drying his hands and walking into the guest room. He left his work things in there, hoping to use the desk and the fact it's at the back of the house to get something done.

*Yer so weak, * Shiro spits. *I don' know why I let ya stay in control. *

"Because if you took control too often, we'd end up in the insane asylum!" Ichigo snaps. "Now leave me alone, you parasite."

*That ain't very nice, aibou. I been damn good ta ya… much better than those losers that threw ya 'way, * the devil comments manipulatively. *When that pussycat throws ya out wit his fuckin' trash, when the next guy does it, an' the guy after 'im, I'll still be here. I ain't goin' anywhere. *

"Please tell me that's not your idea of comforting me."

*He'll find out yer crazy… yer holdin' a one sided conversation wit yerself, after all. *

Ichigo gasps and turns quickly to see Grimmjow in the doorway, the look on his face a cross between confusion and humor. The blush is instant, growing so red the larger male is afraid Ichigo will pass out from the rush of blood to his face. Shiro cackles joyously in the back of Ichigo's mind.

"Grimmjow! I… I was just… What are you doing back here?"

"I figured you'd like to head to bed early tonight," Grimmjow frowns. "And I finished my book, I got bored."

"What the hell! Are you a speed reader or something?"

"No, I was on the last chapter. Since my witnessing your… uh… conversation seems to be putting you in the beginning stages of a breakdown, let's just say I didn't hear a thing. Come on."

Ichigo smiles at the other, sighing in relief before following Grimmjow out of the guest room. The larger man lets his significant other catch up, draping an arm over Ichigo's shoulders with a grin. The orange head can feel heat along his skin, yet he pushes the urge away quickly. He's still in Grimmjow's oversized shirt, so he doesn't need to get ready for bed again. He crawls into bed and watches Grimmjow get ready. The other makes a show of undressing, teasing the one watching him with slow motions. When he's down to his boxers, Grimmjow pushes those down as well and revels in the instant blush that eats up Ichigo's face. The other's hands shoot up to cover his eyes, not expecting that in the least, and the blue haired man laughs at his discomfort.

"You're such a fucking chick. Are you sure you've had sex before?"

"Asshole," Ichigo snaps. "I don't go around stripping in front of _you_!"

"… I wouldn't mind it," Grimmjow informs innocently.

Ichigo huffs and looks away, arms across his chest. His hubby foregoes clothes completely, sitting beside Ichigo with a challenging look in his eyes. The two stare one another down, Ichigo's brow twitching in annoyance before a smirk touches Grimmjow's lips. He turns around and starts moving toward Ichigo, who immediately starts backing away.

"No," he warns. "No, don't even think it. Grimmjow! I'm serious; I'm not ready for this shi…"

He's cut off when he falls off his side of the bed, Grimmjow laughing as he pulls him back onto the bed. He breathes in Ichigo's scent trailing kisses along the other's neck as he squirms in an attempt to escape. The minute Grimmjow manages to capture his lips, however, flashes of their alcohol induced wedding night spark within Ichigo's mind. It's not a chaste kiss, but a challenging one. Just to spite the larger man, Ichigo bites his bottom lip.

"Play nice," Grimmjow murmurs huskily.

"Make me."

Grimmjow presses Ichigo's back into the mattress, a knee catching him in the side brutally enough to draw a grunt of pain from him. With a sigh, he spreads Ichigo's legs and lies between them to ensure they can't harm him again. Ichigo nibbles at his collarbone, a thrill of excitement swallowed by Shiro's lust filling him to the brim. Grimmjow pins his wrists above his head, rocking his hips against Ichigo's with eager force. When Ichigo opens his mouth to moan, Grimmjow kisses him and slips in his tongue to taste the other. Amber eyes shine brightly in the dark, a color between that and gold as the larger male watches Ichigo come unhinged. Lithe arms push back against Grimmjow's hand, their strength matched as the orangette starts to raise his hands from the sheets. Seeing it's going to be difficult to keep him down, Grimmjow releases his wrists. Ichigo wraps his arms around the other's neck, fingers twining in blue locks and pulling lightly.

"Hah," Ichigo gasps. "Mm… so good. It's been… too damn long."

Grimmjow grins at the comment, wondering just how long it's been… and how tight Ichigo is from the wait. He sits back and Ichigo follows him, straddling his lap in the middle of the bed. The warmth between them is intoxicating, Ichigo returning his lips to his partner's without thought… Shiro's pulling his strings now. Grimmjow carefully pulls the tee shirt off his clothed lover, Ichigo returning his hands to the blue haired male's body immediately. As Grimmjow works on Ichigo's boxers, the orangette pushes him backward. The larger male goes down with a surprised yelp.

"I don't wanna play your games," Ichigo husks out with a lick of his lips.

"Well… this is new," Grimmjow grins feral. "You better make this good, sweetheart."

Ichigo kicks off the boxers that hung loosely on his form, straddling Grimmjow again and gasping at the feel of the erection pressing against his ass. Ichigo leans down and nips Grimmjow's dusky nipple, licking it in apology afterward and scooting lower. Their staffs slide along one another, both males resisting the urge to touch themselves. Grimmjow watches as Ichigo stops to hover over his straining arousal, his breath catching in his lungs as that pink tongue darts out to collect his precum. Ichigo wraps his lips around the thick shaft, slowly drawing more in as Grimmjow's hand settles in orange locks.

"That's it," he hisses out. "Take it all… swallow it…"

Ichigo pulls away from Grimmjow, glaring at the man pointedly. The look doesn't make it past the haze of lust in cyan pools, so the orange head pinches Grimmjow's inner thigh roughly.

"Ouch! What the fuck?"

"I'm not a whore, don't talk to me like one!" Ichigo snaps. "If you want something like that, go pay someone! I don't _have_ to have sex with you."

"Sorry. No more dirty talk, I promise," the larger man assures. "Continue… uh… please."

Ichigo smiles in satisfaction, taking Grimmjow's sex between his lips again. He hollows his cheeks and bobs up and down, alternating speeds and harshness to keep the other on his toes. Those fingers in his hair tighten and relax like a cat's claws kneading skin, forcing a groan from Ichigo that vibrates along the organ in his mouth.

"S-stop," Grimmjow gasps out. "Ah, shit! Enough, Ichi."

He pulls Ichigo's sinful mouth off himself, drawing him up to kiss him. He can taste himself in the other's mouth, moaning into the kiss with relish. Ichigo looks around for anything he can use as lube, frowning at the lack of anything and rethinking going all the way with the other. They have time, after all. At that thought, Shiro sends a spike of animalistic want through him. It's almost enough to have him coming too soon.

"In the drawer," Grimmjow mumbles. "Do you want me to get it?"

Ichigo shakes his head turning around to give his partner a nice view. He grabs the lube from the top drawer on Grimmjow's side of the bed, returning to his position on Grimmjow's abdomen afterward. A squirt of the tube and he's coating his fingers, leaning over the older male and teasing his entrance. One finger works its way in, the orangette watching Grimmjow with half lidded amber, and a second digit is slipped in to stretch him out once he's used to the first. Grimmjow watches in fascination as his little minx loosens himself before coating the large cock settled behind him. Ichigo carefully lowers himself onto Grimmjow, moaning wantonly at the feeling of being filled.

"Mm… perfect," Grimmjow purrs.

He goes to move Ichigo onto his back, surprised at the venomous look he receives as a warning. With a reluctant sigh, he makes himself comfortable. He bends his knees to get some leverage for later, gripping tan hips and licking his lips as Ichigo raises himself up. Ichigo works to find his prostate, moving himself up and down searchingly. Finally, he screams in ecstasy when he drops down triumphantly. The passion is shared by Shiro, magnifying it within his counterpart, and Ichigo rides Grimmjow with a wild demeanor.

"Now _that's_ what I'm talking about!" Grimmjow grins wickedly.

"Mm… hah… Oh, Grimm!" Ichigo moans.

Grimmjow grips those hips firmer, using his leverage to thrust up into the tightness gripping him. His movements are fast and hard, working Ichigo as good as he gets. The room is filled with the sounds of their intimacy; flesh against flesh, the squeaking of bedsprings, the headboard slamming against the wall rhythmically, and their moans of pure indulgence. Sweat coats their bodies, warm and sticky, the coil in both their abdomens tightening unbearably.

"Fuck!" Grimmjow growls. "So fucking good… ah… hah… that's it, ride it harder!"

"Oh my god, yes!" Ichigo yells as he throws back his head. "Yes! Ah! Grimm, hah… Grimm!"

Ichigo shudders, his fluids coating both their stomachs. Grimmjow rolls them over when he feels the other relax, slamming into his partner unforgivingly for the lack of control earlier. Ichigo moans at the ongoing assault to his prostate, his lips finding Grimmjow's throat to help stimulate the other into finishing.

"Mm… Grimmjow."

Grimmjow pushes Ichigo's legs closer to his chest, slamming in harder and deeper than before. Ichigo tightens around his stiff cock in an attempt to help, Grimmjow thrusting in until Ichigo could swear that tip is in his throat. With a feral growl, the hot cum spews into the orangette's passage so hard it flows back over both their thighs. Grimmjow collapses beside Ichigo, the other staring at the ceiling as they try to catch their breath.

"I could get used to that," Grimmjow pants out.

"I'm sure," Ichigo smirks. "I guess it wasn't that bad."

"Wasn't that bad? You begged for my cum like a little slut," the other snorts.

Ichigo rolls his eyes and forces himself up, limping to the bathroom to wash up. Grimmjow waits a moment until he hears the bathwater stop, and then gets up to join his wife with a wicked grin. Ichigo is reluctant to allow him access to his bathwater… with him in it… but an icy warning look from the other warns against any continued play. It's been over a year for Ichigo and he's just not ready for another round. Then again, Shiro isn't fazed by Ichigo's glowers and he's eager to continue this play all through the night if need be.

*Again! Do 'im again! * Shiro cheers. *Ride 'im like a bitch in heat! *

*Shut up, Shiro, * Ichigo growls mentally. *I'm already pissed off enough you pushed me into having sex this time. Don't think for a _second_ I'm not aware you're at fault! *

*Guilty! * the other cheers. *Now ride 'im again! Yer ass ain't broken in again yet! *

*No more you sick fuck! * he hisses.

Grimmjow washes them both up, glad he decided to bathe with his wife. Ichigo's gone into la-la land again, which could've led to a drowning had he not been there. He grins at the feeling of complete and total sexual satisfaction on his part, his body aching in all the right ways. It's been a long fucking time since he hooked up with someone that could satisfy him in the first go. He shakes Ichigo out of his stupor when he's finished, the two drying off and getting dressed for bed. Ichigo pulls the blanket and sheets off, refusing to sleep in their mess, and Grimmjow retrieves the spare ones. They make the bed together, climbing in quietly and turning out their lights. After a short while, Ichigo turns to face Grimmjow questioningly. With a smirk, the other pulls him close to cuddle.

* * *

Lmao! I love the mental conversation at the end ;p Shiro's such a horny guy. At least he's selfish enough to force Ichigo into doing something he doesn't want to... well... I suppose that's what we're thinking. Ichigo's not thinking that, he's rather pissed XD But when isn't he when in my fics! I'd like to state that Tiger has been finished! Yea! XD I'm working on Hacking now! Mostly because that's the first in my alphebetical line-up. SHould I stick with this line-up... which I probably will since it's so much easier... This will be the order I finish and post my fics: **Hacking, Hunter, Jail, Lust**... Wow... I thought there were more ;p I also have like three untitled and 'Asylum of the Damned', which needs it's outline written up before I jump into that one. I shall take another request after I finish Lust. I'll try to remember to post a reminder, where I'll take the first request sent to me =) At that point, I'll try to write a list of request so no one is left out =) AFTER LUST IS FINISHED!

Shiro: Awe, but I like requests. It give us a chance ta see that ya ain't the most sadistic person out there ta Ichi! XD

Ichi: *punches Shiro*

Grimm: Now, Kitten, behave. Just because he pisses you off doesn't make it okay to beat him up.

Ichi: I honestly don't even need a reason for that. He lives in my head, that should be reason enough.

Grimm: Yes, but he makes you look good... and everyone loves you more after he's around! =3

Ichi: That's why I only beat him up. If he were any worse, I'd kill him =)

Shiro: Aibou! T^T


	10. Chapter 10

Countdown: **14**

Inching along toward the ending. still quite a ways to go, however. I'm torn on Hacking. I can either throw in the conflict of Ichigo begin captured by the hacker... or go with what I was thinking of in the first place. I don't know which will happen yet, so you'll just have to wait... until the end of Tiger ;p Lmao! Sorry I can't tell you more XD Anyway, I don't have much news today. Life (meaning mine) has been boring and uneventful. I'll just let you get to the update!

Shiro: Ah, the mornin' after! Ichi will be pissed off an' sore! I love it when he's pissed off, but I love it when he's injured more! XD

Ichi: *punches Shiro* And I love it when you don't talk!

Grimm: Ichi's been very moody recently, so let's just leave him be. =3

Shiro: I'll keep that in mind. T^T

* * *

Chapter 10

Then next morning Grimmjow let's Ichigo sleep in. He went on his morning jog alone, using the time to clear his head and call Hallibel and Nelliel. The two should arrive momentarily. The blue haired man is already back and doing laundry, Ichigo still passed out in the bedroom. It's almost nine; his jog started at six and ended at eight. The last hour he's spent tidying up the house.

"Grimm?" Ichigo murmurs from the bedroom door. "How long have you been up?"

"Since six," he smiles. "I woke up early and couldn't get back to sleep, so I went for a jog. How are you feeling?"

"Sore."

Grimmjow grins, a touch of arrogance hidden within the pride and self-satisfaction. He just catches Ichigo rolling his eyes before turning away, heading to the guest room. Grimmjow belated recalls that the other had left his clothes back there. The orange head must be heading that way to get dressed. Unfortunately, with an hour left to his own devices Grimmjow sort of moved everything into his own room. After all, they're married and they need to share space… and he was fucking bored!

"Your clothes are in our room," he comments.

"… What?"

"I moved your clothes and stuff into our room," Grimmjow explains as innocently as possible. "Your clothes are in half the dresser and half the closet, your bathroom things are in the master bathroom, and I left your bedding in the guest room."

"… Why?"

"… I was bored," the blue haired male admits quietly with a light blush. "I didn't want to wake you up, so I had to keep myself busy."

As much as he thought his significant other would be angry, he's surprised when he hears Ichigo laughing at him. A sigh of relief answers Ichigo's laughter, Grimmjow sitting down in an armchair heavily as Ichigo takes a seat on the couch. The orange headed male gazes at his hubby for a moment before frowning.

"You have that interview today," he comments. "You can't reschedule again, Grimmjow. No more excuses. Stark will take you; I'll stay here so I don't ruin everything a _third_ time."

"Awe, come on, Kitten. You didn't ruin everything… I didn't want to go anyway," Grimmjow grins. "Besides, they want you there as well. Something about getting the first look at my new wife, or some shit."

"But…"

"Don't worry, I told them to be here at eleven. We can have lunch with them. For now, however, go take a shower and get ready. Nelliel and Hallibel will be here soon."

"What about your training?"

"Today was my day off."

Grimmjow ushers Ichigo to the bathroom, shutting the door after gently pushing him in. Ichigo doesn't know what to say, he's not too happy about dealing with a couple therapists. The first one he sat with fucked up his head rather badly. He simply can't imagine his head any worse than it already is.

Grimmjow lets Hallibel and Nelliel in around the same time Ichigo finishes getting dressed. He wanted to wear something nice for the interview, but forgot by the time he finished his shower. The skinny jeans and sky blue hoody would have to do for now. He walks out in time to see Nelliel hug Grimmjow, the two girls taking a seat in each armchair… leaving the couch for their 'client'.

"Hello," Ichigo smiles.

He extends his hand to the closest female, Hallibel. The blonde takes his hand, shaking it firmly as she introduces herself. Ichigo can't help but imagine her as an Amazonian warrior, her height and dark skin mixed with her attitude making the image all too real. Nelliel is more childish than Hallibel, reaching to shake Ichigo's hand and yanking him into a hug. Afterward, Grimmjow pulls him onto the couch.

"We have half an hour before the reporter shows up for his interview," Grimmjow remarks. "Do you guys want me to leave? I can take a walk."

"No," Ichigo remarks. "You don't have to."

"We're just visiting," Nelliel smiles. "This isn't a session or anything. Besides, I work with children and Hallibel usually works with criminals. Ichigo isn't really our type."

*That's what she thinks, * Shiro cackles.

"Shut up," Ichigo hisses quietly.

The girls watch him evenly, yet the raise brow on Grimmjow tells Ichigo he was speaking out loud. He curses mentally, letting his gaze drop to the carpet. Grimmjow drapes his arms over the back of the couch, trying to support the other without pissing him off.

"So tell me, Ichigo, who was your last therapist?" Hallibel wonders.

"His name was Mayuri Kurotsuchi," Ichigo informs. "He said he want to attempt fixing my temper in a new way… I just wanted it gone."

Grimmjow stays quiet at that, yet he obviously doesn't like the comment if the look on his face is anything to go by. Ichigo doesn't notice, however Nelliel is watching him closely. She knows Grimmjow well, he's never went this far out of his way for a stranger… not even a business partner. Ichigo must've really grown on the blue haired man.

"How did this therapy go?" she wonders.

"It was hypnosis," Ichigo answers. "I went to sleep and when I woke up… I felt different. The next day I noticed my mind didn't seem to be only mine anymore. Something else is in there, but it was only a feeling at first. Then, slowly, it started getting stronger."

"How bad is it now?"

"… Do I really have to do this?" Ichigo questions Grimmjow. "I mean… it's not that bad."

Shiro cackles in the back of Ichigo's mind, louder than normal, and the younger male grips his head. He shakes off the unwelcome voice, trying his hardest to concentrate on those before him. Hallibel and Nelliel exchange looks, though neither says anything. Grimmjow is the one that pulls Ichigo back.

"Ichigo, you blacked out and disappeared on me," he comments. "Don't tell me it's not that bad. You fucking scared me! I at least want to get a handle on those episodes."

"Fine," Ichigo sighs. "I black out, I wake up in places I can't remember going to, and he just won't _shut up_! All he ever does is talk and complain and insult me!"

"He?"

"Shiro!"

*Oh yeah, ya don' look crazy at all, * Shiro snorts in humor.

"Shut the fuck up, you parasite!" Ichigo shouts.

Grimmjow is surprised at the outburst, yet tightens his grip on the other's shoulder. Ichigo stops at that, unsure if he should be embarrassed at the outburst or infuriated at Shiro for causing it. He's just so frustrated, he's not sure he can take much more.

"Ichigo, does Shiro talk to you often?"

"I honestly don't think he knows the meaning of silence," the other scowls.

*I do too! Silence is what I hear when the pussy cat leaves the shower! * Shiro cackles in joy.

*Sometimes I wish I could beat my head against the wall and only _you_ would feel it, * Ichigo growls.

*Ya could try. *

Hallibel and Nelliel note the faraway look Ichigo takes on, the blonde tapping her chin lightly in thought. It would seem the woman with sea green hair knows exactly what she's thinking, a worried frown gracing her lips. Grimmjow doesn't want to interfere with them, they know what they're doing, yet he's afraid for Ichigo. The other just seems so fed up.

"Might we talk with Shiro?" Hallibel asks.

"No," Ichigo states quickly. "No, I don't like when I black out. I always wake up with blood on my hands! He's violent! He's a fucking monster, that's why I wanted to get rid of him in the first place!"

"He was there before the therapy?" Nelliel wonders.

"Well… no. I mean, not like he is now. I always felt like a different person when I lost my temper, he was the one that made me feel that way. After therapy, he started talking and developed his own personality… so I named him. I didn't want to remember that he used to be me."

"But he _is_ you, or a _part_ of you," Hallibel says. "You can't just throw him away, you need to accept him. That's the only way to fix this mess Mayuri created."

"No thanks," Ichigo frowns. "I'll just deal with him like I usually deal with him. It's been working out rather well so far."

"You can't keep pushing him away, he's your Id," Nelliel points out. "Eventually, the desires he holds will overwhelm your own morals. You'll disappear, Ichigo. This… Shiro person… will take over permanently."

Silence reigns in the room, Ichigo's panic shooting up to cosmic levels though he doesn't show it on the outside. He can hear Shiro screaming something about hating the rain, yet even that's been tuned out. Ichigo can only stare at the woman with sea green hair, completely stupefied.

"You don't know that," he whispers.

"Obviously a happy medium can be found, but it's not likely," Hallibel comments. "Your Id is the part of your brain that wants immediate gratification. Morals and patience are trivial to that part. Your Ego and Super Ego are meant to work together with the Id, that's why separating it from the rest is a horrible move. That type of therapy was banned years ago, Mayuri never should've fooled around with it."

"I… I need to take a walk," Ichigo comments. "I have to… think."

"At least do whatever thinking you have to do in the guest room," Grimmjow sighs. "I'll walk the girls out. If you'd like some alone time, _I'll_ take a walk."

"Fine."

Ichigo heads to the guest room, listening as the girls get up to leave with Grimmjow. The drawing table is still set up with a sketch book and some pencils, so he sits at it and doodles quietly. He doesn't really have to think… he needs to speak with Shiro. Since he usually does that out loud, perhaps it was best he stay in the house.

"Shiro, we need to talk," he sighs.

*I'm listenin'. What ya want? *

"Nelliel said I'm going to disappear if we don't find a happy medium. I think we need to make a deal on how things are going to happen from now on."

*I guess. I mean… we both know last time I tried ta take over fer good I almost got thrown in the looney bin, * the copy murmurs. *Anythin' is better than that place. *

"Grimmjow didn't appreciate you kidnapping my body," Ichigo says. "He's famous, you know, I could've been kidnapped and held for ransom."

*What the fuck? * Shiro whines. *Ya want me ta leave a damn note er somethin'? 'Cause we both know I ain't gonna stop kidnappin' ya. *

"That would probably be best if you can't help yourself."

*Then ya better start spreadin' yer legs more often in return, * the copy scoffs. *'Cause my libido happens ta be yer libido an' it certainly ain't gettin' satisfied. *

Ichigo rolls his eyes, huffing at the insistent complaints from his inner demon. They spend the rest of the half hour bickering and attempting to find some happy medium, yet they only come to terms with a couple things. It's just too vexing talking with the other.

The orange head is pulled from his argument by a knocking at the door, his feet taking him there without thought. Once he's shut out Shiro once more, the other promising to behave for a little while, Ichigo answers the door. On the other side is a short female with long black pigtails at the back of her head and sharp grey eyes, a black dress suit with billowing pants making up her attire.

"Um… Hello?" he murmurs.

"Good evening. My name is Soi Fon; I'm looking for Mr. Jaegerjaques. This is the address I was given."

"Yeah, you have the right place. He stepped out to take a quick walk, he should be back soon," Ichigo informs as he opens the door. "You must be the reporter he said was coming. Come on in and have a seat, I'll give him a call for you."

"Thank you."

The petite woman enters the house, glancing around curiously as Ichigo leads her to the kitchen. He needs to start lunch, as he's just realized it's a few minutes to eleven. Soi Fon sits at the breakfast bar, watching Ichigo deftly dial Grimmjow while pulling out stuff to fix. The blue haired man answers on the second ring, assuring Ichigo he'll be back in a bit and asking him to keep the reporter entertained.

"So, you're Mr. Jaegerjaques's new wife?" the raven questions.

"Yes."

"How long have you known him? I'm only asking because there's a rumor he's using you."

"… We were married while under the influence, but I can honestly say he's the best thing that's happened to me," Ichigo smiles. "My past relationships haven't exactly been… well, they haven't even been close to mediocre. This random marriage thing turned out really well."

"And Grimmjow thinks the same?"

Ichigo thinks on that a moment, trying to pinpoint where Grimmjow's emotions were going and coming up blank. Then again, with the way his friends have been acting around him Ichigo can see that the way he treats Ichigo is very different from the norm.

"Grimmjow is hard to read, but he says he's happy. He treats me very well and I do what I can to keep him happy," the orange head smiles. "We have our problems… I'm not used to someone being affectionate without wanting something in return; he's not used to having a wife that appreciates a flower picked from a garden as opposed to a million dollar diamond. We get along well, though, all things considered."

Grimmjow walks in the front door just as Ichigo finishes the grilled cheese sandwiches, the larger man sitting beside Soi Fon. Ichigo sets the plates before them, grabbing a bag of chips from the cabinet before joining them.

"Your wife was just telling me about your odd relationship."

"Is that so?" Grimmjow murmurs. "I'm sure you've already gotten everything you want from him, right?"

"I was told he isn't well, does that bother you?"

"What do you mean?"

"I've interviewed Mayuri a couple years ago… it would seem your wife was his patient. None of his patients left therapy without being damaged in some way. No one seems to be able to handle his method of therapy."

"Ichigo is fine," Grimmjow frowns. "There's nothing we can't handle together."

The raven hums to herself at the comment, sliding her gaze over to Ichigo. Ichigo seems to be in his own world, uncaring of what the interview entails. A peaceful expression lies upon the other's brow, his attention left on his food as Grimmjow speaks with Soi Fon.

"Isn't his extensive traumatic past difficult to deal with?" Soi Fon asks. "I mean, he's lived a difficult life since the age of five. Even with the guidance of Byakuya Kuchiki, this man has found endless ways to stay in trouble."

"You really did your research, didn't you?" Ichigo scoffs.

"I'm a reporter, but unlike others I prefer to write the truth. I can't do that without research," the raven scowls. "You witnessed the murder of your parents at the age of five, you were hounded by the press for months afterward, and Byakuya Kuchiki took you in after months of living on the street…"

"Enough!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't like to talk about that stuff! I don't even talk to Byakuya and Rukia about that shit, just stop!"

Grimmjow tenses, yet Soi Fon steers away from the topic quickly. Apparently, she knows more about Ichigo than Grimmjow does. It takes a few more minutes, but she finds a topic that seems to make Ichigo more uncomfortable than angry.

"I looked into your past, but I've yet to find anything about a career. You went through college while in high school and graduated relatively early, but I never found a job anywhere. Did you marry into money, or do you rely on the Kuchiki fortune?"

"Neither," Ichigo murmurs. "I worked as Byakuya's assistant for a while, made enough money, and funded my friend's career. It was a worthwhile investment. I'm a silent partner in Uryu Ishida's fashion business. I do the paperwork and found a second partnership with Byakuya's modeling agency. If anything, I was brought up with a very sharp mind for business."

"You're the co-owner of the line 'Strawberry Patch'?"

"Yeah… I still hate the name, but he said if I was going to be nothing more than a silent partner then he gets the right to name the damn line after me. He likes to tease me about the meaning of my name. He knows it wasn't meant to mean strawberry, but he loves the joke."

It's obvious Soi Fon wasn't expecting Ichigo to be part of something so big. She was most likely hoping to paint the other as just another gold digger, out for nothing more than Grimmjow's money. The orange headed male stands and clears their plates, walking around the counter to hug Grimmjow once they're in the sink. He whispers something about 'work' in Grimmjow's ear, smirking at the kiss he receives in turn, and then walks off into the back of the house. His part in the interview is over as far as he's concerned. Grimmjow turns back to Soi Fon, wishing he hadn't agreed to this stupid interview in the first place. At the time, however, the biggest news concerning him was the possible movie deal he was offered.

* * *

There we have it! A little background on Ichigo's unusual condition... and a little more of Shiro pissing him off XD Don't we all just love that? Lmao! Anyway, I should really get something productive done =( I still haven't touched my outlines, haven't drawn anymore characters for my new book, and I haven't even opened Hacking yet ;p I really need to get on the ball. Of course, I still have three dolls to put together and 8 more to make... I have so much to do and no will to do it T^T Oh well, I'll get to it eventually.

Grimm: That's Vae-talk for 'I'm too lazy to think let alone work on anything' ;p

Vae: My code is secret! Stop telling people! DX

Ichi: You're really not that difficult to figure out =D

Vae: Shiro! I demand you be on my side!

Shiro: ... An' I always will be! As long as Ichi is mistreated an' I can say it wasn' me! XD

Ichi: I can't believe you'd sell me out like that!

Shiro: It's my fucked up way a sayin' I love ya, aibou!

Ichi: I prefer Grimmjow's way of saying that to yours!

Grimm: So do I! It satisfies my libido and wipes out your temper! =3

Shiro: Yeah... much as I love the idea of dominatin' ya, I ain't fuckin' ya, aibou =(


	11. Chapter 11

Countdown: **13**

Okay, I'm kind of annoyed and tired today. I don't have much to say, just that I've been working semi-hard on Hacking. It's getting there... slowly. You guys shouldn't mind, though, considering I still have one more to post after this one. I'll probably have it finished by the time I post Tiger =) I wish I had more to say, I sort of feel like you guys are getting jipped on the notes ^^;

Shiro: I got lots ta say!

Ichi: Yeah, I know. But no one really cares what you have to say. =(

Shiro: Vae! Ichi's bein' mean ta me! T^T

Vae: Children, play nice. *scolding tone*

Ichi: I'm not a child! DX

Vae: No, but Shiro is acting like one.

Ichi: I suspect when he was made, it was from all my immaturity.

Shiro: Hey! That ain't nice!

* * *

Chapter 11

Ichigo is snoozing on his drawing desk when Grimmjow finally decides to search him out. The day has yet to pass, the time nearing eight at night. Ichigo had requested time to work, so Grimmjow went through the interview with Soi Fon… and then headed over to Ulquiorra's place to learn a bit more about Ichigo. Unfortunately, the raven immediately slammed the door in his face upon the request. Ulquiorra's always respected other people's privacy more than a typical hacker.

Grimmjow stands in the doorway to the guest room, a smirk on his lips at the sight of the other passed out on the surface. He could swear Ichigo's drooling on the paper beneath his mouth. With a light chuckle, he moves closer and carefully slides the paper from beneath Ichigo's head. He knows math very well, he used to help out his mother with the bills and suck all the time, so he figured he'd keep himself busy by helping Ichigo out with his business paperwork. Imagine his surprise when his cyan gaze drifts over a colorful drawing of a woman in a dress of feathers.

"This doesn't look like paperwork," Grimmjow murmurs. "Mom would shit bricks if she knew my significant other could be competition."

He carefully sets the paper back down, patting Ichigo between his shoulders gently. The other mumbles in his sleep, shifting minutely before stilling once more. Grimmjow grins, drawing his finger lightly along Ichigo's cheek to tickle it. The other frowns, batting sleepily at the ticklish sensation.

"Ichigo," Grimmjow chuckles. "Ichigo, wake up. It's time to get dinner."

"Mm… five more minutes."

"You've been back here since lunchtime, Ichigo; it's time to quit for the day."

A bleary amber orb peeks open, the orange head groaning as he sits up and rubs his eyes. After a moment, he remembers where he is and what he was doing. He gasps and covers the papers he was using as a pillow.

"Too late, Kitten," Grimmjow smirks. "I already saw your little doodles. I thought you were doing paperwork; I was going to help out while you were sleeping. Have you ever shown your friend your drawings?"

"Uh… What do you want for dinner?"

The panicked change of topic isn't lost on the blue haired man, so he just lets it go. Obviously, he'll be pushing a few drinks on his lovely and far too secretive wife… but for now, he'll let Ichigo think he's getting away with something.

"We're going out to dinner," Grimmjow smiles. "I promised you a nice romantic dinner date the other day, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but… I didn't think you actually meant it," the other scoffs.

"Surprise! Get yourself together, we're going someplace nice."

"By nice, I really hope you don't mean expensive."

"Not at all. Just dress casual nice, okay?"

Ichigo sighs and gets up to get ready, his husband glancing over the designs once more before following. Grimmjow actually decided on going out while on his way back from Ulquiorra's place. The minute he returned, he showered and changed into some black dress pants and a white button up shirt. It was mostly to kill time, though, as he was itching to bother Ichigo. He was under the impression the other was working at that time, however, not sleeping on the job.

"We can't be out too late, Grimmjow, your day is booked tomorrow," Ichigo calls from the bedroom.

"I'll be fine, Kitten," the blue haired man sighs. "I've managed to get along just fine without you keeping me on…"

"Don't even finish that thought," Ichigo frowns from the doorway. "In case you've forgotten, you had to find one of Byakuya's best assistants because you suck at sticking to your schedules."

"Okay, fair enough," Grimmjow murmurs.

The two head out after the short lived spat, Grimmjow leading Ichigo to the car and opening the door for him. Normally Stark drives him about, but that's only for business. When he doesn't have an interview or meeting or anything pertaining to his job, Grimmjow likes to walk where he can. The restaurant he wants to take Ichigo to, however, is too far to go to on foot. Right now, he starts up his white jaguar and pulls onto the road.

Ichigo watches the colorful city lights pass by as they draw closer to their destination. They're in the busy part of the city, the streets lined with casinos, restaurants, hotels, and all sorts of stores. Ichigo never roams about the city at night, not unless he's guilted into joining Uryu for something pertaining to his fashion line. Grimmjow parks in front of a large building, the very sight of it turning Ichigo's stomach with a shouted exclamation of 'only rich snobs can afford me'.

"Grimmjow, you said it would be expensive," he frowns.

"I'm buying," he shrugs. "If I have expensive taste for the night, so sue me. Come on, I've been dying for a steak from here."

"I can cook steak just fine at home."

He's ignored, the other pocketing his keys and moving to open Ichigo's door. The younger male does so himself quickly, unwilling to let Grimmjow treat him like a woman too often. He appreciates the thought and the fact his hubby is still acting the gentleman, but he can only take so much. Grimmjow waits for him to reach his side, and then the two walk through the large glass doors. The restaurant is lit to convey a romantic air, the round tables draped in crimson cloth with candles sitting each surface's center. The chairs are dark wood, the cushions soft on the seat and then back, and it smells like rose petal perfume. Ichigo gags at the thought, yet recalls Rukia speaking of this place before. This is where she likes her dates to take her when they start getting one-month serious, she always said it was built for couples and used mainly for honeymoons and anniversaries if not to impress.

"Do you come here often?" Ichigo frowns.

"Hell yeah, my dad owns the place," Grimmjow snorts. "I get free food most of the time."

"I'm sure your dates are very impressed with you," the other scoffs bitterly.

"Not likely. I didn't bring anyone here; they'd get the wrong impression. You're the first I'm treating to this place," the larger man grins. "And I do mean treating, I'm paying this time."

Ichigo opens his mouth to retort, yet he's interrupted by a maître d' in a tight dress with a short skirt. She slips her long purple hair behind her shoulder, winking at Grimmjow flirtatiously. She reaches to grip the front of his shirt, but Ichigo is between them in seconds.

"I'll be with you in a minute, honey," the woman frowns. "Grimmy was first in line."

"Sweetheart, who's this whore?" Ichigo asks Grimmjow sweetly. "I thought a place like this would employ more… high class people."

The woman growls and steps closer to Ichigo, yet Grimmjow is quick to separate them. He sends Ichigo a smirk, telling the other he finds his jealousy cute without words, and Ichigo scowls at the silent message. As for the woman, the larger male gives her a pointed look.

"Cirruci, this is my wife, Ichigo. Ichigo, this is Cirruci. She's worked for my dad for a few years now."

"For or under?" Ichigo scoffs.

Cirruci makes an attempt to hit the orange head, stopped by a pissed off Grimmjow before she can even make the other flinch. The larger male turns her around and grabs a couple menus, opting to seat them for her so a catfight doesn't break out. Ichigo seems pleased with himself as he follows Grimmjow, sending a smug look Cirruci's way and hugging his hubby's arm.

"Jealous much?" Grimmjow teases once they're seated.

"… I don't like competition," Ichigo mumbles with a blush. "I usually lose to it where boyfriends are concerned."

"I'm not your boyfriend, I'm your husband," the other points out lightly. "And trust me; there is no competition that could pull me away from you. You're _way_ more fun than they could ever be."

"That's so reassuring," Ichigo grumbles.

Grimmjow orders for them, as Ichigo is too busy drifting away to yell at Shiro. The pale demon has been bugging Ichigo since they left, demanding he pull Grimmjow into every secluded area he can… including the car's backseat during a stoplight, the alley at the side of the restaurant, and now the bathroom just across the way. Grimmjow sets his jaw on his fist, balancing his head with an elbow to the table as he watches Ichigo in humor.

"You're shaming the color red, you know," he chuckles. "What's your inner asshole bothering you with now? You only get that red when you're arguing with him… or I walk out of the shower without a towel."

"… I'm _really_ trying to block him out, but when you agree with him on something he gets louder… and more arrogant… and more fucking _persistent_!" Ichigo hisses.

"And I'm agreeing with him on..?"

"Just… never mind!"

The blue haired man laughs, a short bark that has Ichigo bristling. The orange haired male watches as cyan pools return to him, filled with lust and amusement… but holding a hint of something Ichigo's never seen before. Well, he's seen it from his friends, it's a form of affection, but he's never seen it from someone he's dating. He's about to comment on it when their drinks are set before them. Two tall wine glasses and a bucket of ice with a bottle of red wine, the sight drawing a frown of curiosity and suspicion from Ichigo.

"… You're not trying to get me drunk, are you?" he inquires. "Because I seriously don't think I'm going to be happy in the morning should I not be able to walk."

"Why is it you automatically think I'm getting you drunk for sex?" Grimmjow questions.

"Because that's what all my other… Right… You're not dating me, we're married," Ichigo sighs. "I keep forgetting. We're married and I'm supposed to have sex with you."

"Well, you're not supposed to but it would be awesome if I were the only one occupying your mind in that sense," the other murmurs.

"Shiro occupies my mind with those thoughts," Ichigo scoffs. "And you're the easiest and most accessible target for him to push on me."

Shiro cackles in Ichigo's mind, shouting in annoyance when a mental wall is slammed in his face. It isn't often Ichigo erects a wall to keep him out completely, but when he does he's merciless in its placing. Ichigo sighs in relief when the other is cut off mid rant, turning his attention onto Grimmjow.

"Come one, Kitten, if you can't trust your own husband to watch out for you when you're tipsy who can you trust?"

"You won't take advantage of me?"

"No, I swear I won't," Grimmjow smiles honestly. "I promise to knock you out if you get too horny with me. Unless you seriously want me to fuck you, and then I'm gonna have to say I owe it to you as your husband to keep you happy… whether you're drunk out of your mind or stone sober."

"Of course," Ichigo smirks. "Okay, but you can't drink anything. You're driving."

"I'll stop after one glass, I promise."

Ichigo sighs and lets his significant other pour him some wine, sipping it to taste its sweet flavor. Grimmjow glances off to the side; their food is on the way over and Ichigo's stomach growls on cue. The two men laugh at his stomach's eagerness, their plates set down so they can dig in to the rich food. Their night is enjoyable and, though many people stare openly at the famous fighter and the wife he's only just picked up, no one interrupts their time together.

Ichigo laughs with a snort as he stumbles into the house, tripping over a pair of shoes near the door. Grimmjow is quick to catch him, guiding him over to the couch and sitting him down. The younger immediately pulls him down and cuddles up to his side, nuzzling his neck lovingly.

"I suppose I'm required as per our prior agreement to allow cuddling," Grimmjow muses. "After all, that was something you demanded when we talked about what we expected… and you never said anything about… Mm!"

Ichigo nibbles on Grimmjow's bottom lip after stealing a kiss, crawling to straddle his lap. His hands fist in Grimmjow's shirt, the other trying so hard not to touch and knowing he'll likely fail in the end. After all, his wife is the most tempting person he's ever set eyes on. He carefully pushes Ichigo away, laying down and drawing the other against his chest. Ichigo reaches for the remote, squinting at the device before slowly turning on the television. Grimmjow, Ichigo's back pressed tight to his chest, takes the remote from him and turns down the volume before finding a movie.

"This is great," Ichigo sighs happily with a heavy slur. "I've never… never been on such a… great date!"

"Let's talk," Grimmjow states as he tucks Ichigo's head beneath his chin. "You got pretty pissed at Soi Fon for looking through your past… is there anything there I should know about? Anything you want to talk about?"

"My parents were murdered," Ichigo mutters sulkily. "I don' like to talk 'bout it."

"… And those detailed pictures you were drawing?"

"Oh! I can talk 'bout that!" Ichigo giggles. "I'm not really just a co-owner. I actually design all of Uryu's clothes, he just makes them. But don' tell nobody! It's a secret!"

"You… you design all those outfits?"

"Yep! I been doin' it since high school! That's why he calls it 'Strawberry Patch', not 'cause he's teasin' me… well… not completely 'cause he's teasin' me."

Grimmjow is shocked, all those rants he was forced to listen to from his mother clouding his mind at the admission. She was furious her line actually had a newcomer competing with it, a veteran of the fashion industry shown up constantly by a greenhorn with an imagination. He can't count how many times she whined about this 'upstart' not knowing the order of things… and that upstart she can't stand happens to be married to her baby boy.

Ichigo squirms in Grimmjow's arms until he's facing him, licking his lips and nibbling on the other's collar bone. Usually he doesn't get this eager when drunk, but as Grimmjow keeps reminding him… they're married and it's okay to let loose with his husband. His slips his knee between Grimmjow's legs enough to rub it against his quickly hardening organ, the other humming in appreciation. Grimmjow turns them so he's on his back, pillowing his arms behind his head and letting the other explore to his heart's content. Ichigo leaves a trail of nips and kisses down his lover's neck, unbuttoning his shirt and continuing down his torso.

"Mm," Grimmjow purrs. "You do know I'm not having sex with you, right?"

"Why?" Ichigo asks huskily. "I want it."

"That may be so, but you asked me not to take advantage of you when you were sober."

"… But you didn't ask _me_ not to take advantage of _you_."

Grimmjow opens his mouth to laugh at the other, a comment of 'as if' sitting on his tongue, when Ichigo rolls them onto the floor. They just miss the coffee table, Ichigo quickly taking his seat on Grimmjow's pelvis once again. He locks their lips in a deep kiss, rocking his hips with a wanton moan as his hands traverse along his lover's arms to his hands. Grimmjow is too preoccupied to notice Ichigo's loose tie is missing, but he's aware of its location when the cloth binds his wrists.

"Hmm," Ichigo hums. "I'm gonna make you beg."

He scoots down Grimmjow again, fingers playing with the waistband of the larger male's pants. Grimmjow grins eagerly, thrusting his hips up as Ichigo fumbles with the button. The orange head's eyelids droop, his body slowly tilting to the side, and then he's passed out on Grimmjow's stomach.

"Son of a bitch," the other hisses. "Now what am I supposed to do?"

He jerks his hips in attempt to wake Ichigo, but the other just snuggles against his bare stomach. Grimmjow pulls on the tie, growling when he can't seem to slide his hands from the cloth. Of all the things his wife could manage while drunk, of course tying perfect knots had to be one of them. With a groan he lets his head fall back onto the floor. He's going to be sore when he wakes in the morning, but at least he managed to learn a bit about Ichigo… on top of learning a very valuable lesson. Never take your eyes off Ichigo, _especially_ when he's drunk.

* * *

Lmao! I love that ending XD That would suck so bad! Lol! I hope you guys liked the chapter and are anticipating the next one =D I love the reviews, sorry I haven't answered them ^^; I've been really busy. I've sketched the basics of 10 characters in 'Asylum of the Damned', only 12 more to go *sighs* I'll keep you guys posted on the progress, that way you'll know around the time I start writing =) Anyway, I'll try and post again tomorrow, but the reviews have taken a nosedive in number... I usually wait until I get a good amount before posting the next chapter ^^; I'll do what I can!

Shiro: I wanna reveiw!

Grimm: Shiro, you can't review on a fic you aren't fond of. Vae will get pissed and punish you... or Ichigo.

Ichi: If I get in trouble because of you, I'll kill you! DX

Shiro: ... I'll keep my thoughts ta myself. *small voice*

Grimm: That's probably for the best, buddy. *pats Shiro's back*


	12. Chapter 12

Countdown: **12**

I have decided the majority of crochet patterns are to f-ing difficult to understand. It's so much easier to put 'row 1' and how many stiches you need! Why can't they think up an easier way to tell you what to do! They give me an f-ing headache! DX Books are so much easier to write than reading those patterns!

Shiro: ... okay, we're just gonna deal wit introducin' the update witout her. 00

Ichi: Yeah, that would probably be best. I think she's on the verge of a breakdown of some kind. =(

Grimm: You guys go ahead and read the update while we make ourselves extremely scarce. =)

* * *

Chapter 12

Ichigo wakes the next morning with a yawn and a catlike stretch, sitting back on his legs to find Grimmjow tied up beneath him. For only a moment, he wonders what the hell happened last night. He's about to untie the other from the couch leg, but grins devilishly and leaves Grimmjow that way. Instead, Ichigo lays a hand on a very hard shaft. Grimmjow moans in his sleep at the friction provided, flexing his muscles unconsciously as he tries to move against the other's hand. Ichigo snickers at Grimmjow's need, flicking open the button on his pants before pulling down the zipper. He carefully yanks down those black dress pants and releases the heated arousal from Grimmjow's boxers, licking his lips before running his wet muscle along the dripping length. Grimmjow inhales sharply, his hands jerking against their bounds as he's roused from sleep.

"Mm… what the hell?" he mutters.

Ichigo bobs his head slowly, sucking lightly as he runs his tongue along Grimmjow's sex. Grimmjow moans and bucks his hips, the other holding him down so he doesn't gag. Ichigo speeds up, looking up at Grimmjow from half lidded eyes before swallowing him whole.

"Oh my fucking god!" Grimmjow growls out. "Untie me!"

"But I'm enjoying your suffering," Ichigo chuckles after pulling away.

"Damn it, Ichigo, you little teasing bitch!" the larger man snaps. "I'm horny as hell, I can barely feel my fingertips anymore, and I've slept like this all fucking night! I want to bang you so hard you'll leave a damn imprint in the floor! Now fucking untie me!"

Ichigo laughs at the other's outburst, a jovial sound that has tears in his eyes and his arms around his middle. Grimmjow just glowers at him, growling quietly until Ichigo can't control himself anymore. When the other is laughing hard enough to topple over, Grimmjow is beginning to get frustrated and pissed.

"I find nothing funny about this," he hisses.

"S-sorry," Ichigo gasps out. "You're just s-so frustrated! I'll… I'll fix it I p-promise."

"You can start soothing my ego with an end to your laughter!" Grimmjow snaps. "Then you can untie me, bend yourself over the couch, and hold on tight. I'm feeling particularly rough at the moment."

"If you're only going to abuse me sexually, I'd prefer sucking you off and leaving you here," Ichigo snorts. "Now stay still or I'll skip the part where you find release."

Grimmjow grinds his teeth in anger, trying hard to calm down and losing the fight when Ichigo continues with his blow job. Grimmjow pants as he's drawn closer to his release, kicking the coffee table's leg accidentally when Ichigo decides to draw things out a little longer.

"I swear if you don't hurry up you'll regret it!" Grimmjow forces out between clenched teeth.

Ichigo chuckles, the vibrations sent along Grimmjow's painful length… and then there's the sound of ripping cloth. Before Ichigo even gets the chance to react, a hand is in his hair and he's yanked off his husband. He gasps when he's pushed into the couch, the larger man yanking down his pants quickly before pressing Ichigo's face into the cushions. He leans close to Ichigo's ear, his wet length so close to entering the orangette he can barely restrain himself.

"Now… you're gonna regret it," he growls out seductively.

Ichigo thanks every star in the night sky that he's still fairly stretched from last time, the man behind him mounting his faster than a rabbit in heat. He sucks in a sharp breath when he's filled, groaning into the couch as Shiro cheers in his mind. One hand stays between Ichigo's shoulder blades, keeping him down as he thrusts in and out with fast and hard movements. Ichigo groans in pleasure, spreading his legs a bit more and leaning further into the cushions to allow more access. His prostate is thoroughly abused, drawing long moans and shouts of ecstasy from the smaller male. Grimmjow leans over him; pressing between Ichigo's shoulders harder as his other hand grasps the back of the couch, and drives in harder. Ichigo's hand lingers from the couch cushion, wrapping around his arousal and pumping himself in time to Grimmjow increasingly erratic thrusts.

"Oh god," he pants out. "So close… mm… ah, yes! Grimmjow!"

The sweat beading on there is cool against the air in the room; Grimmjow's labored breathing matching Ichigo's as they try to reach their end. He can feel Ichigo tremble beneath his fingertips, the other gasping out his name as he comes undone. The tight passage gripping Grimmjow's shaft constricts around him, the large male growling as he presses himself into Ichigo one last time. His orgasm leaves him in a rush of blinding white, his cum filling Ichigo in copious amounts, and he falls limp on the other's back.

"Mm," Ichigo purrs. "Well… that was fun."

"Who said it's over?" Grimmjow scoffs. "I told you you'd regret it, you don't seem to yet. I'll just have to keep going until you do."

"Not today, darling," Ichigo growls. "I have things I have to do. That doesn't involve allowing _you_ to do _me_."

"From what I can see, you're in the perfect position to not have any choice in the matter."

"I apologize for teasing you, but I really need to get ready for the day," Ichigo frowns. "I have to be at to the airport in an hour."

Grimmjow huffs, nibbling on Ichigo's shoulder languidly before getting up. There are fluids staining the floor in front of the couch, the other unconsciously careful not to get it on the furniture, and Grimmjow decides to clean it up when Ichigo heads to the shower. He's curious as to why Ichigo needs to go to the airport, but waves it off as unimportant. He has a fight to train for coming up and he doesn't have the luxury of time to fret over his wife.

Ichigo sighs as the hot water pelts his body, washing away the product of his activities. Shiro pushes through around the time he's shampooing his hair, complaining about the end of his fun. While teasing Grimmjow, Shiro had been asleep and missed pretty much the whole ordeal. He woke around the time Ichigo found release, pissing him off to no end that he slept through everything.

*Damn it, march yer ass back in there and demand he fuck ya 'gain! *

*No, Shiro, I had my fun for this morning, * Ichigo comments teasingly. *Too bad you weren't awake yet; I've never been dominated so thoroughly before. It was so… erotic. *

*Son of a fuckin' bitch! * Shiro snaps. *This ain't fair! Yer s'posed ta be fuckin' 'im fer our deal, not fer yer own pleasure! It's s'posed ta be fer mine! *

"That's a little selfish," Ichigo murmurs. "You ungrateful little nympho."

Shiro easily snubs his other self, refusing to talk to him before recognizing that's a reward more than a punishment. After he makes that realization, much to Ichigo's chagrin, he starts to sing some stupid song thought up for nothing more than annoying those around you. Ichigo sighs in misery, doing his best to ignore the demon like he would music in an elevator. He finishes his shower, turning off the water and grabbing a fluffy white towel. He's just drying off his hair with said towel when Grimmjow barges in. They both freeze, Ichigo slowly turning to face the other and Grimmjow's lips moving into a feral grin at the same speed.

"What the hell are you doing in here?" Ichigo squeaks and his towel is moved to cover himself.

"I have to piss," Grimmjow frowns. "I'm not using the guest bathroom just because you're afraid of nudity. You can either move aside or leave."

Ichigo sputters as he's gently moved out of the way, the other ignoring him after gaining access to the toilet. With an irritated sigh, Ichigo decides against retreating. The comment from Grimmjow was an obvious challenge and Ichigo has always been opposed to stepping down from challenges. He dries off in the bathroom as Grimmjow relieves himself, exiting after he's sure he won't track water through the house. He can hear Grimmjow flush and turn on the sink to wash his hands, the orange head rummaging through the dresser to find his clothes. He has to admit, Grimmjow is rather tidy. He's nothing like Ichigo pictured him in high school… he always thought Grimmjow was the type to leave things lie in a trail through his place.

"Hey," Grimmjow remarks in question. "I need to train today, you want to come?"

"No thanks," Ichigo murmurs. "I wouldn't have anything to do. Thanks anyway, though. I think I'm just going to head to the airport, my friends are coming back from vacation today and I promised them I'd meet them."

"Stop by after?" the other asks. "I'll take you out someplace."

"I'll call if I get the chance," Ichigo smiles. "I'm not sure what the others have planned yet. You just concentrate on your training, okay?"

Grimmjow nods and leans closer to kiss the other, getting in a pinch to Ichigo's ass before retreating back to the bathroom for a shower. Ichigo sighs and gets dressed, questioning his attraction for Grimmjow back when they were younger. The man is sexy as all hell, but he's a complete pervert and that hasn't changed since high school.

Ichigo is driven to the airport by Stark, a silver haired man named Gin joining him upon Grimmjow's request. Apparently, Gin is another close friend and doubles as a body guard when Grimmjow is injured from fights. For the moment, he's going to accompany Ichigo around for his protection. Grimmjow had been adamant he only wanted Gin around in case the other had an episode, but Ichigo is certainly not that stupid.

"My friends should be arriving at a gate in the back," Ichigo comments.

"Ya gotta stay close, 'kay?" Gin says. "I ain't gonna lose ya no matter how much ya try an' make me, so just don' try. Grimm tries all the damn time an' he ain't succeeded yet."

"Fine," Ichigo waves off. "Just keep up and we won't have a problem."

Gin snorts in humor, stopping Ichigo from opening his own door quickly. Ichigo doesn't particularly like this new outcome, but he allows it. The silver haired man exits and walks around to the passenger side, opening Ichigo's door and keeping a look out for anyone that might bother him. The minute Ichigo's head of orange hair is visible, the vultures descend. Gin, dressed in blue jeans and a white graphic tee shirt, easily maneuvers Ichigo around the cameras and questions.

"Fuck, is it always this bad?" Ichigo mumbles.

"Pretty much. Grimm's big news, when he stops sleepin' 'round an' settles down it's even bigger news. They just wanna know what's so special 'bout ya, that's all."

Ichigo scoffs at the thought, staying near Gin as they head to the gate his friends will be arriving at. A few people still follow him, one a bold beginner reporter, and there are a few flashes that are easily ignored by the shorter male. Gin and Ichigo still have a little while to wait for the plane to land, so they take a seat in the waiting area. That's when the few stragglers swoop down on the youth.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques, could you answer a few questions please?"

"My last name is Kurosaki," Ichigo frowns. "Calling me that is confusing."

"I apologize, _Mrs_. Jaegerjaques," the report smirks almost meanly. "Could you answer a few questions for me?"

"… Make it quick, I'm here to meet some friends."

"I heard this marriage is just a…"

Ichigo stops them there, crossing his arms over his chest defensively and scowling. Gin is at the ready, already having seen what the other can do when pissed off and not wanting a repeat. The man immediately tries to find another question unrelated to the gossip.

"How is your abrupt life with Mr. Jaegerjaques?"

"It's going well, thank you."

"Does he tell you about his other conquests or do you choose to turn a blind eye to them?"

"He hasn't been with anyone but me since we were married," Ichigo frowns. "I don't need to know anything else."

"Are you sure about that? I hear he's having sexual relations with a woman at his gym… isn't that where he is right now?"

Ichigo deepens his frown, growling quietly at the pushy male. Gin sighs and stands to usher the other away, warning him with a glare to stay away from his charge. When he returns to Ichigo, the other is on his feet with a huge grin on his face. A group of people are heading toward them, all of whom Gin recognizes from a fashion magazine he looked through while waiting for his favorite hook-up to get ready for a date. Rangiku can be such a diva, but it's only to be expected with the voluptuous actress.

"Gin, these are my friends," Ichigo smiles once the others are close enough. "This is Uryu, Orihime, Tatsuki, and Chad. Guys, this is Gin Ichimaru… my… uh… bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?" the raven haired male snorts. "You? What the hell happened while we were on vacation?"

"I… uh… got married."

Jaws drop and eyes go large, all four of his friends in complete and utter disbelief. It takes a long moment, in which Gin thoroughly enjoys the humorous sight before him, and then Uryu quickly gathers his senses. Chad hesitantly reaches forward and pats Ichigo's shoulder in support, Orihime pulling him into a tight hug happily.

"Geez, Ichi, what the hell were you thinking?" Tatsuki asks.

"It was Byakuya's fault!" Ichigo defends. "He told me he needed my help to expand our businesses! I couldn't help it! You know how I am when it comes to being needed, he completely abused that fact!"

"Well… who's the lucky guy?" Orihime inquires excitedly.

"… Grimmjow Jaegerjaques."

"… Wait… that guy in high school?" Uryu questions in surprise. "Are you sure it's the same guy?"

"How many fucking guys in high school were muscular, around 6 feet tall, trained in multiple fighting styles, and with blue hair?" Ichigo hisses quietly. "Of course I'm sure it's the same guy."

Gin is pretending he doesn't hear the conversation, though he's soaking up every word. He's surprised to hear that Ichigo knew Grimmjow in high school; he can't remember anyone that looked like the other from back then. He carefully leads the group outside to the limo, Stark pulling up just in time to meet them. He opens the back door, allowing Ichigo in before his friends, and sits close to the door.

Grimmjow ducks a punch from Ulquiorra, avoiding the sweep from Hallibel and a kick from Nelliel. Today's training is dodging, something he doesn't do as well as he would like. When it comes to attack, Nnoitra is usually his sparring partner and Szayel is on standby in case of injury. Defense is left to Hallibel, Nelliel, and Ulquiorra. His phone ringing catches his attention, Nelliel's over enthusiastic attack slamming into his gut and sending him over the edge of the ring.

"Fuck!" he shouts. "Nelliel!"

"I didn't do it!" she says immediately.

Grimmjow grumbles about the other having it out for him, crawling over to the bench he left his bag at with a hand at his pained side. He digs around for his phone, checking the caller ID and grinning at Ichigo's flashing name.

"Hey, Kitten," he greets after pressing the answer button.

"Hey, Grimm. My friends want to meet you and refuse to let me deny them… they threatened to leak some embarrassing pictures I'd rather keep in my closet if I don't. Do you mind having lunch with them?"

"Not at all, babe. I'll end training early and wash up, okay? How long until Stark gets you here?"

"Fifteen minutes."

"See you then, sweetheart."

Ichigo hangs up after they say 'goodbye', allowing Grimmjow the time to grab his things. The larger male heads to the showers, washing up quickly and getting dressed in the jeans and tee shirt he wore there.

He meets Ichigo at the door, scooping the other into his arms and kissing him deeply. Ichigo pushes him away with a blush, mumbling under his breath. At the door behind his precious wife stand four people, eyes large and jaws once more on the floor. The blue haired man can only stare at the group, a thousand rants from his mother rushing through him once more. If only she knew the nerdy raven with glasses wasn't the one that drove her crazy… it's actually the man he married. He grins widely at the thought, holding out his hand to greet those closest to his significant other.

* * *

Ah, Grimm gets to be harrassed by all Ichigo's freinds =) How awesome is that? Well, I don't have much to say. I'm suffering from a major headache due to far too much annoyance =( I'm gonna go and try to get something productive done... like that's gonna happen. sorry for the short note, but this is all I've got to say ^^;

Ichi: *puts down note he just read the readers*

Grimm: How's that?

Ichi: Sounds good to me. At least you weren't rude in it.

Grimm: I wouldn't want everyone to think Vae's a mean person. She loves her readers, after all... and she'll kill me if I did that. ^^;

Shiro: Should a let me write the damn note. =(

Ichi: You're in enough trouble with Vae! I'm not chancing you getting into more!

Grimm: Help me get her to bed. *lifts broken down Vae off floor*

Shiro: She'll be fine, just leave 'er there.

Ichi: Unlike you, I'm not a glutton for punishment! *helps Grimm move Vae*


	13. Chapter 13

Countdown: **11**

I would just like to start off by saying pinterest is freaking evil! It's addictive and should have a huge statement in bold on the homepage that says 'proceed with caution'! I'm completely addicted to it T^T Do you know how many awesome free crochet patterns they have? It sent me to a sight called ravelry that has 75 pages of free blanket patterns, and that's just the blankets! I spent hours getting free patterns, I didn't get to sleep until like 2 in the morning ^^; Anyway, I've been preoccupied and haven't really worked on Hacking. Sorry about that. If you're a crafter, you can now find me... and pictures of my anime dolls... on ravelry! I think by now it's obvious there's a '.com' after that ;p Same name. I love that name, it's one of the best I've made up!

Shiro: Ya like ta talk a lot when yer tired, ya ever notice that?

Vae: Yes, yes I have! I've also been drinking caffiene all day, which could've helped that out.

Ichi: You're not supposed to drink that much caffiene!

Vae: SILENCE! You will not question my judgement! DX

Grimm: ... She's been hanging around Aizen for too long. *sighs*

Shiro: Fuckin' awesome! Vae's got the beginnin's of a god-complex! XD

Ichi: ... Think about what you just said, Shiro. And then remind yourself that we're bound to her whim. Now... fix that statement.

Shiro: ... NOOOOOOOOOOOO! DX

Ichi: That's better.

* * *

Chapter 13

Lunch is a rambunctious affair, Ichigo trying his best to stay quiet in the face of childhood stories. Tatsuki took the liberty of calling Rukia and Renji while Ichigo was talking to Grimmjow, so they showed up at the restaurant after they were seated… and _she_ has the most ammo on Ichigo. Grimmjow loves the many mortifying stories she's lined up for this event, the petite raven hogging up the fighter's attention while Ichigo sits off to the side with Uryu.

"Hey, I'm gonna duck out for a minute," he whispers. "I need some air, it's stuffy in here."

"Go ahead," Uryu smirks. "I'd need air, too, if I've been blushing as much as you have. I'll give you a few minutes, but then I'm gonna look for you."

"I'll just be outside the door."

Ichigo stands and slips away while Grimmjow is preoccupied; breathing deep and sighing in content once he's outside in the cool air. He takes a seat at the wrought iron table on the patio, watching the people that pass him by. A woman with curly black locks and an hourglass shape walks up, slowing as she catches sight of Ichigo. After a moment, she joins him at the table.

"So… you're the hottie that's got Grimmjow at permanent salute," she grins wickedly. "I'm Mila Rose, one of Grimmjow's trainers."

"… Are all of his trainers attractive women?" Ichigo frowns.

"I'm not sure," she shrugs. "I just know I own the gym he works out at and, until recently, I've been the one occupying his libido."

"Until recently…"

"He's been so busy chasing you around, he hasn't had the time or energy to spend over me."

Ichigo snorts derisively, looking away from the woman. Her eyes never leave him, sending a chill through the orange head he doesn't particularly like. A few seconds into her scrutinizing gaze, Grimmjow walks out of the restaurant and freezes at the sight of her. Without thinking, he ducks out of sight and listens to the conversation.

"Doesn't it bother you? Knowing your husband, who could never really keep it in his pants and commit, will most likely end up fucking me in my office in a day or two?" Mila Rose smirks.

"You're attractive, but you're not me," Ichigo replies. "I trust Grimmjow; he won't betray me like that. He knows better."

"I heard you were stupid, but this is ridiculous," she laughs.

A flash of anger shines in Ichigo's amber eyes, his fingers twitching beside the steak knife set with the silverware. His other hand taps at his temple to quiet Shiro, the other screaming for blood. This is normally how he acts when someone is attempting to harm Ichigo in any way; Mila Rose just chose the emotional route.

"Grimmjow would never hurt me," Ichigo bites out.

"Let's face it, honey, Grimmjow doesn't know how to be a boyfriend let alone a husband. He'll try, I'll give him that, but in the end the temptation of multiple partners will call to him. He can't help himself; he needs to sow his wild oats. I mean, do you have any idea how many women and men I saw him take home after training? How many I caught him fucking in the locker rooms? He's interested in you now because you're new, he doesn't know you well, but soon he'll grow bored. He always does."

Those amber eyes go distant before they turn gold, a frightening grin stretching along his lips as Ichigo's fingers wrap around the knife. Grimmjow moves before thinking, grabbing Ichigo's wrist just as he jerks his hand to attack… it never gets the chance to leave the tabletop.

"Hey, baby," Grimmjow purrs. "Your friends are missing you, why don't you come back in?"

"Hello, Grimmjow, we were just talking about you," Mila Rose smiles. "I was just telling your wife here about our sexual escapades. Can't wait for them to start up again."

"It's not happening, Mila Rose," Grimmjow growls. "Now leave my wife alone. Come on, Ichi, let's go finish lunch."

Ichigo turns to face Grimmjow, malice within golden eyes displaying Shiro's annoyance at the interruption. As much as he's pissed off, however, the gold dims before turning back to amber. Ichigo sits a moment, shakes his head to get rid of the fog, and let's Grimmjow guide him back inside.

"I blacked out," Ichigo comments sheepishly.

"Yeah, I noticed. Look, Mila Rose was a fling," he admits. "It was right after my first mishap that brought about all this craziness, it didn't mean much more than sex. I would _never_ cheat on you."

"… Mishap? You mean the accidental wedding that reporter told me about at the benefit," Ichigo frowns. "What happened?"

"… I was dating this woman at the time; we'd been together less than a week. She was beautiful and sweet, but she only had eyes for my credit card. We went to the club, drank a bit and had fun. When I woke up, we were married and she started dictating my life," Grimmjow growls. "I tried to make it work, but the woman I was dating wasn't the woman I woke up married to. She turned into a diva with expensive tastes and a wickedly snobbish attitude. We were through before the end of the month. Afterward, everyone had the grand idea of trying to marry me if they found me drunk enough."

Ichigo swims in the irony of it all, Grimmjow's past mishap leading to the idea on how to get out of it, but he says nothing on it. He feels bad for the other; almost glad he decided to help out. If anyone ever needed him, Grimmjow does. He pulls his lover closer and reaches for a kiss, his friends staring from the table they've been approaching. Grimmjow returns the kiss happily, wrapping his arms around Ichigo's middle and braving the other's wrath when he grabs a handful of the orange head's ass.

"Okay, that's too far," Ichigo mumbles against Grimmjow's lips. "Either be nice about it, or I won't kiss you in public anymore."

"Sorry, I couldn't help myself."

The grin on Grimmjow's face says anything but, yet Ichigo lets it go. He moves away and takes Grimmjow's hand, pulling his husband to the table and his stunned friends. They're used to seeing Ichigo with a new guy, that happens often enough, but watching him show affection in public _never_ happens. Ichigo is always very careful not to push boundaries with his boyfriends, so seeing him this way with Grimmjow is rather refreshing.

"Hey, Ichi!" Renji calls. "Didn't I tell you? You should listen to me more often."

"Shut up, Ren!" Ichigo snaps. "You don't know anything! Stop sticking your nose where it doesn't belong!"

Grimmjow laughs at the two, sitting down in his vacated seat and pulling Ichigo onto his lap. The other blushes brightly and sputters out a protest; however he doesn't squirm or try to get away. This is another shock for those watching. The rest of lunch is relatively quiet, Ichigo staying put on Grimmjow's lap as he finishes his slice off the pizza they ordered.

Ichigo opts to stay with Grimmjow after lunch, the two returning to the gym and dodging a thousand cameras to reach the entrance. Stark has been appointed to take Ichigo's friends home and then return, Rukia and Renji taking their own limo back to the Kuchiki estate. Ichigo waits for Grimmjow to finish his second half of training with Nnoitra, the raven eagerly throwing punches and ducking those he receives in return. As they shout and curse at each other, Ichigo sits on a stationary bike and pedals slowly as he reads. Nelliel had left a few fashion magazines behind and Ichigo is taking full advantage of her carelessness.

"Ichi! Hey, baby, why don't you come on up and play with me?" Grimmjow calls teasingly. "I'll go easy on you! We can wrestle!"

"I'm not having sex with you in the ring," Ichigo calls back without removing his eyes from the magazine.

"I didn't say sex."

"But that's what you meant, Grimm, I'm not stupid enough to think anything else."

Grimmjow groans in disappointment, dodging a wild swing from Nnoitra and throwing a fist to his stomach. The other goes down like a rock in water, whining at the pain as Grimmjow throws his arms up triumph. Ichigo turns a page, ignoring the two as easily as he ignores Shiro… who's in the back of Ichigo's mind screaming 'I wanna fight 'im' repeatedly.

"Come on, Ichi, come play with me," Grimmjow whines. "Nnoitra's out, he can't fight anymore and I need to train."

"I don't fight," Ichigo replies as he turns another page.

"… Shiro, come play with me!"

"Shiro isn't…"

Ichigo stops mid-sentence as his mind starts to blacken, the magazine falling from his limp fingers as his arms fall to his sides. There's a moment where he's facing the eager demon in the mirror, Shiro grinning wickedly at the opportunity provided. There's a quiet discussion between them, Ichigo warning Shiro to behave and Shiro scoffing at the very idea. They switch places, Shiro in control and Ichigo falling back into the mirror his mind provides, and then Shiro's golden eyes are alight with joy and freedom.

"Shiro?" Grimmjow questions. "That actually worked?"

"Yeah, fuckin' wicked ain't it?" Shiro cackles from Ichigo's lips. "Ya sure ya wanna mess wit me? I did take out a whole group last time I got ta play."

*Don't you hurt him! * Ichigo snarls within his mind. *If you hurt him I'll… I'll… *

*Ya'll what? * Shiro challenges.

*… He can't have sex if you hurt him too badly, * the orange head states triumphantly.

"Son of a bitch! That's playin' dirty, aibou!"

Grimmjow raises a blue brow at the outburst, realizing Shiro is talking to Ichigo at the moment. Shiro jumps into the ring, immediately charging the larger male and turning into a roundhouse without stopping. Grimmjow yelps as he backs away, dodging the follow-up hit with only an inch to spare. He kicks out, catching Ichigo's abducted body in the gut. The orange head stumbles back, that grin filled with the love of fighting eating up his face.

"So tell me, Shiro," Grimmjow smirks. "How am I doing so far with Ichigo? Any complaints? Anything I might be able to change? I mean, you were there through all his other relationships… you'd know what I'd have to do to keep him around, right?"

"'Course I do," Shiro smirks. "I think yer doin' fuckin' fantastic. 'Course, ya had somethin' goin' fer ya that they didn'."

"… Did I?" Grimmjow murmurs as he ducks a punch.

"Sure! Don' ya 'member?" Shiro wonders with a confused expression. "Hmm… I might a heard Ichi-bitch say ya didn' 'member. Well, that's _yer_ problem. I ain't allowed ta tell ya."

Grimmjow blocks a punch with his forearm, rolling into a kick and grabbing Shiro's ankle. The other teeters off balance, trying his best to keep upright and failing. He hits the mat with a thud, jarring his shoulder and shaking it off immediately. His other foot snaps upward toward Grimmjow, easily caught by the larger man's free hand.

"Fighting you seems familiar," Grimmjow hums in thought. "But Ichigo would never fight like you. The most aggressive I've seen him is during sex."

"What can I say, I just got one a them styles," Shiro grins mischievously. "Ichi's gonna be sore when he wakes up! I can' wait ta hear 'im whinin' 'bout it later! Thanks fer the workout, pussy cat, but I gotta go back now. Ichi don' sleep well if I make 'im black out fer too long."

"But… I'm not done training."

"Trust me, I'm doin' ya a favor," the other comments. "If he ain't sleepin' he'll be whinin' 'bout how much his body hurts. An' it won' lead ta sex, either. If ya want that, ya gotta get him 'roused while he's still outta it when I give 'im control. In fact, do that. I missed the last bout."

Shiro gives one last cackle at his suggestion, said laughter slowly fading as Ichigo's eyes go distant. Dazed amber looks around, trying to figure out what he missed. At that point, Grimmjow is taking Shiro's advice. His lips capture Ichigo's, his larger body pressing the other to the mat as his rubs his knee along the other's arousal. Grimmjow thanks the stars Shiro is turned on by violence, soaking up the soft moans from his stupefied lover.

"Mm… Grimm," Ichigo purrs. "I said no sex… ah!"

"Your lips said 'no', but your id said 'yes'. I'm going with him, I like his answer more," Grimmjow chuckles. "Don't worry, Nnoitra left around the time Shiro showed up. We have the whole area to ourselves and half an hour to waste before we're interrupted… I'll make it quick."

Ichigo gives up, tilting his head to allow Grimmjow access to his throat. The blue haired man grins wickedly, sucking on soft skin to leave a visible mark. Ichigo gyrates his hips against Grimmjow's thigh, moaning as his fingers find their way in to blue locks. Grimmjow can feel the other trying to take control, deciding this time he won't allow it. He flips Ichigo onto his stomach, yanking down his jeans and boxers before lifting his hips.

"I wanna… I wanna ride you," Ichigo breathes out with lust filled eyes.

"Not this time, baby."

Ichigo moans louder when Grimmjow sets three fingers by his mouth, sucking on them without any prompting. With his free hand, the blue haired male frees himself from his loose shorts. He takes his digits from the orange head's mouth, carefully slipping one into Ichigo's entrance to begin stretching him. Ichigo moves on the provided fingers, panting as his lust grows thanks to Shiro.

"Take me," Ichigo purrs. "Now! I don't want to wait anymore."

"… well… don't say I never gave you anything you asked for."

Grimmjow positions himself above Ichigo, grinning like a cat that got the canary _and_ the cream as he pushes himself into the other. A soft moan joins his own groan of pleasure, the older man allowing Ichigo time to adjust to his large size. Once the other is trying to force his body back on Grimmjow's length the movement starts. Grimmjow slams into Ichigo, holding himself over the other with a hand next to Ichigo's head. He keeps his pace fast, wanting to finish before they're caught, and the excitement brought on by that fact has their guts tightening all the faster. Ichigo keeps his moans quiet and bites his bottom lip to still them when he can't anymore, his nails digging into Grimmjow's back. He arches his back, opening his mouth to voice a scream that never tumbles past his lips. His body stiffens and he shudders, his fluids staining Grimmjow's shirt. Grimmjow grins wider, every muscle in his form aching with his pleasure. He drives into Ichigo faster and harder, loving the continued moans. Finally, that coil that's been building up snaps. He presses close to Ichigo and revels in his release, pressing his forehead to Ichigo's as they gaze at one another. When it's passed, the two pull away slowly.

"I could get used to this," Grimmjow sighs in content.

"Oh please don't," Ichigo mumbles tiredly.

Grimmjow laughs as he cleans them up, taking the weak punch Ichigo provides for all his 'attention'. There are footsteps outside the door, Ichigo sitting upright quickly and flinching at the pain in his lower back and ass. The person outside their area passes them by, the two sighing in relief before bursting into quiet laughter.

"Let's go home," Grimmjow grins. "I need rest for tomorrow."

"That's right," Ichigo says in realization. "Tomorrow is your first fight since our marriage. Do you think you'll do okay? You're not cancelling this time! I don't care what happens, you're going!"

Grimmjow groans playfully, smirking at Ichigo's warning look. The two gather up their things, Grimmjow pinching Ichigo's ass when he leaves the room before him. Mila Rose is sulking at the receptionist's desk, so Ichigo send her smug look. Just to rub it in a little more, he grabs Grimmjow's ass and squeezes. The blue haired man is surprised, yet wraps an arm around Ichigo's narrow waist and pulls him closer for a kiss. Ichigo's feeling more childish after his conversation with Mila Rose, so he raises his free hand and deepens the kiss. His hubby hums into the kiss, slipping his tongue past Ichigo's lips joyously. They leave in each other's arms, the dark haired woman growling in anger.

* * *

One more update! One more update! I hope you all liked it! Just for those interested I've posted the pic for Sakura, Aizen, and Grimmjow. I've yet to post my two Generic Cat Girls, the pic for Ichigo and Shiro, the Little Mermaid doll I made... I'm just getting started ^^; Anyway, you're more than welcome to take a look. I'm hoping to set up a paypal account so I can start selling them XD That being said... My cat is the stupidest animal I've ever had! She and my brother's cat found a way to get out of the garage and outside. I think she's preggers and it's snowing and freezing outside, but she won't come inside when I call her. I don't want to leave her out there, but I don't want to go outside to get her either.

Shiro: Who cares 'bout a stupid cat? Just look how Ichi treats Kon!

Ichi: He deserves it! Besides, he's just a stupid stuffed animal! DX

Grimm: Vae, I demand you punish Shiro for such a horrible comment! DX

Vae: ... I can do that! *evil grin*

Ichi: Shiro! Not 'and Ichigo'. Just Shiro!

Shiro: Aibou! Why would ya say such a thing? *whines*

Ichi: Shiro!

Vae: Got it! Shiro...

Ichi: Thank you.

Vae: ... And Ichigo! ;p

Ichi: ... Shiro, I will kill you in the most bloody way possible if she punishes me along with you! *scowl that could kill*

Shiro: *cowers* Blame Grimm, he brought it up.

Grimm: I fuck him, I'm immune to all but sex deprivation! And I only get that if **I** do something to piss him off. =3


	14. Chapter 14

Countdown: **10**

Hello everybody! I feel better today =) Sorry I haven't updated... I thought about it, but... well... yeah. I've been crocheting, and I spent today cutting strands for Sakura's hair. I freaking hate putting the hair in for those dolls. She has 211 strands, and that's just for starters. The last one took more than that T^T Anyway, Grimm and Ichi have been rewarded for taking care of me in my time of need, but Shiro will be kicked in the ass for his mouthiness at the end of this fic XD

Shiro: WHAT! That ain't fair! DX

Vae: I'm sorry, i see your lips moving but all I'm hearing is 'just leave her there' and 'I'm a double crossing snowflake'.

Shiro: *glares at Grimm* Oh, now i know she didn' think a that one herself.

Grimm: *looks around innocently as Ichi snickers behind his back* I have no clue what you're talking about.

Shiro: Sure ya don'.

Ichi: On with the update. I don't want to have to break up any fights. =D

* * *

Chapter 14

Ichigo wakes early the next morning, wrapped in Grimmjow's arms and too content to move. Unfortunately, Grimmjow's friends had surprised them with a short pre-victory party… one of the reasons Nnoitra skipped out on the training session. The house is still a mess and Grimmjow wasn't very happy when everyone left, the orangette having to put out for around half an hour to get his husband into a deep sleep.

"I suppose I should get up," Ichigo murmurs to himself.

He checks Grimmjow once more, the other so knocked out he's drooling on his pillow. Withholding the snickers that fight to be voiced, Ichigo carefully slides away from his grasp. Ichigo tip-toes out of the room after drawing the blanket up over Grimmjow's chest. The minute he shuts the bedroom door, he turns to face the mess with a frown. The orange head moves into the kitchen to grab a garbage bag, heaving a sigh as he kneels in the living room and starts to pick up the paper plates. Soda cans, beer cans, wine cooler bottles, and pizza boxes are strewn everywhere. Game cases, DVDs, controllers, and magazines are in an equal state of disarray.

*What the hell are ya doin'? * Shiro pipes up. *Get yer tight ass back in that room and ride yer lover 'til ya can' feel yer fuckin' body from the waist down no more! *

"Shiro, I really don't want to play these games today," Ichigo murmurs tiredly. "Don't you have a pause button or something?"

*Nope! I'm all Shiro, all the time! *

"Wonderful."

He reaches for a box with three slices of pizza in it, frowning at the leftovers and tossing them into the garbage bag. Shiro whines a few more minutes about the lack of sexual activity, yet falls quiet at the feel of Ichigo's complete serenity. He's in a zone Shiro can't touch right now.

Grimmjow wakes a few minutes after Ichigo left, the area he's getting used to Ichigo heating has gone cold. With a sleepy frown, he sits up and looks for his lover. He hears faint rustling in the living room, so he gets up and shuffles that way. The man, still half asleep and quickly going back under, finds Ichigo by the couch. He drags the blanket off the back of the couch, walking around it silently as Ichigo busies himself with the last of the garbage. Grimmjow drops to his knees behind Ichigo, the other stopping at the sound. Before Ichigo can move, Grimmjow pushes him to the ground and cuddles up to him while pulling the blanket over them.

"Uh… Grimm?" Ichigo questions hesitantly.

"Sleep," the other mumbles.

Ichigo attempts to get away, but Grimmjow tightens his arms around the other. After a moment the orangette sighs in relent and pulls a pillow down from the couch. He shares it with Grimmjow, listening to the other's soft breathing even out into sleep. With a small smirk, he closes his own eyes to rest and lets himself drift off.

Uryu and Orihime are walking up to Ichigo's home with Chad. The trio has been waiting for a call from Ichigo, but it's almost lunch and he still hasn't phoned them. They were going to have lunch together. Chad had heard about the fight tonight, suggesting Grimmjow might've taken up Ichigo's attention today to train. It's not too much of a stretch for them to believe Ichigo would fight if Grimmjow asked him, though that's only hopeful thinking. Orihime knocks on the door, listening for any answer. There's a yelp and a thump before footsteps hurry toward the door. It's thrown open to reveal Ichigo in a pair of basketball shorts and an oversized tee shirt, Grimmjow is on the floor by the couch rubbing his head.

"Good afternoon, Ichigo!" she chirps.

"Did you just get up?" Uryu frowns.

"Well… not technically," Ichigo blushes. "I was up earlier, but Grimmjow came out into the living room so he could nap with me on the floor. I couldn't squirm out of his grip."

"You said you had sketches for me."

"Down to business as usual, right?" the orange head laughs. "Come on in, guys. Make yourself comfortable and I'll get your damn sketches."

Grimmjow watches the three walk in, picking up the blanket and pillow and returning them to the couch. He's a bit disappointed, as he wanted to spend the day with Ichigo before he had to fight. Ichigo heads to the back room, so he follows curiously. The other is in the guest room, humming to himself as he shuffles some loose papers and carefully slides them into a large manila folder. When he turns around, he drops the folder in his surprise.

"You're awfully skittish," Grimmjow smirks. "I've already seen your sketches, you already told me you're the brains of 'Strawberry Patch', and I promised I'd keep it a secret. I'd love for you to stop panicking like this; I don't want you having a heart attack."

"Sorry, I just… When the hell did I tell you that?" Ichigo glares.

"When you were drunk off your ass and tied me to the couch," Grimmjow chuckles. "I didn't get the chance to tell you my mother's name is Pantera."

"You're… no that's… oh my god!"

"I know, right?"

The grin on Grimmjow's face is wide and teasing, yet Ichigo's skin has gone paler. Apparently this is really hitting a nerve on the other the Grimmjow didn't mean to press. With a sigh he heads further into the room, picking up the discarded envelope and drawing Ichigo in to kiss his forehead. Ichigo had heard Grimmjow's mom was famous in high school, but he didn't know she was _Pantera_. The woman never used her last name and never mentioned having a son.

"Don't worry," Grimmjow murmurs. "She'll love you. She's in Paris right now, though, so you can't meet her until she gets back. By then, maybe you'll be a little more comfortable about her being my mom."

"Yeah… right…"

"Your friends are waiting for you."

Ichigo nods dumbly and heads for the living room, his husband carrying the envelope he's all but forgotten. Uryu and Orihime are chatting while Chad just waits, the bigger male looking up at the sound of Ichigo's soft footsteps. Uryu stands and walks toward him, surprised when Grimmjow is the one that hands him what he's waiting for.

"What happened?" the raven frowns. "What did you do to Ichigo?"

"I just told him my mother is Pantera," the other grins wickedly. "He didn't take it as well as I'd hoped."

"Your mother… she's… no… that's not…"

"That's about how Ichigo took it," Grimmjow laughs. "Do you guys have any plans? I wanted to take my baby out before the big fight tonight."

"Oh, you have a child? That's so wonderful!" Orihime smiles.

The group just stares at her, Grimmjow sending Ichigo a look that clearly states he'll need an explanation later. Ichigo just shakes his head, a small smirk on his features at the strawberry blonde. She seems so out of it, like she's in a tower in her own little world where no one can reach her.

"We don't have kids," Grimmjow comments. "I was talking about Ichigo. I wanted to take Ichigo out before the fight."

"Oh! Okay. We were just going to have lunch together, but since you're married to him I guess you get first dibs. Which is just fine, because we were going to go over work stuff he always falls asleep over."

"I do the sketches," Ichigo informs. "Anything else isn't my department."

"Well, thank you for these, Ichigo," the raven smiles. "We'll be going now; I don't want to irritate your husband on his big day. Good luck on your fight, Mr. Jaegerjaques."

Grimmjow shakes Uryu's hand, and then Chad's as they leave. Orihime is brave enough to give him a hug before she does the same to Ichigo, the stunned fighter just standing there a bit shell shocked. Once the group leaves, the couple has a quick lunch. They shower and get dressed afterward, Ichigo stretching out on the couch to wait for Grimmjow to finish.

*Ichi, do ya like us bein' 'part? * Shiro questions hesitantly. *I mean… ya don' seem ta like me 'round an' all. *

*… I don't know how to answer that. *

*Try. *

*You can be annoying and selfish… and you don't really take my opinion into account. But… but when I'm all alone I like that you're there to talk to, * the orange head admits. *When I'm by myself and feeling horrible because another relationship fell apart, it's nice to have someone to talk to. Although I would've appreciated someone that didn't rub my face in the fact they were right constantly… *

*But I was, * Shiro points out. *I hate ta tell ya this, Ichi, but we ain't able ta go back ta bein' one person. The closest we're gonna get is actin' on urges tagether, which would be infinitely more pleasurable fer us… sort a like how sex is so overwhelmin' thanks ta us enjoyin' it tagether. Ya need ta start listenin' ta me when I tell ya somethin' er someone ain't good fer ya, I'm the missin' part a yer common sense. *

*Okay, okay… I can see where you're coming from, * the other sighs. *I'll try to take your opinion into consideration more if you do the same for me. *

*Deal! *

Grimmjow walks into the living to see Ichigo staring at a blank TV, his body sitting perfectly straight and his hands on his knees. It would be seriously unnerving and completely eerie if he wasn't used to these spells. He decides to wait until Ichigo's done speaking to Shiro… or whatever the hell he does in these moods. He grabs his tennis shoes and sits down in the chair by his wife, slipping on his shoes and checking his wallet in case he forgot something. After making certain he has his keys, wallet, and cell phone he notes that Ichigo is coming around.

"Hey, baby, you okay?" he asks.

"I'm fine, why?"

"Just making sure. You were in another spell and I wasn't exactly certain what you experience in them."

"Mostly just talking… sometimes arguing."

"I thought we'd go for a walk in the park," Grimmjow smiles. "Maybe a little fishing? I haven't been fishing in a long while, I need the relaxation. What do you think?"

Ichigo smiles in answer, nodding happily as they head to the door. Stark is out front, waiting for the two at the passenger side back door. He opens it for Ichigo to slide across the seat, closing it once Grimmjow is settled in the vehicle. Grimmjow watches Ichigo, noting he doesn't seem to ride in the car well. Ichigo, however, is listening to Shiro beg for the motorcycle again.

"Hey, Grimm?"

"Yeah?"

"I haven't been in the garage yet, is that were you put my bike?"

"Yeah, Hallibel put it there," he comments. "Right next to mine."

Ichigo stops at that, sending a curious look to the other. He could see Grimmjow on a bike, but never really thought about it. He saw a car in Grimmjow's driveway, that's really all they've taken anywhere even though the other knew Ichigo had a bike.

"Why don't we ever ride?" he questions after a moment.

"I like to walk," Grimmjow shrugs. "My bike is usually for weekends and summertime. I just haven't really had a reason to ride lately. Wait, is that why you're so bad at riding in cars?"

"If I wasn't on my bike, I was on foot. I like the speed."

Grimmjow snorts in humor, pulling Ichigo closer to kiss him. A part of Ichigo soars at all the positive attention, that part completely forgetting this marriage is a ruse. Grimmjow's just been so attentive to him, always making sure he's happy and safe. Ichigo feels as though he's back in high school, mooning of the gorgeous male from afar… but this time he's the lucky person on Grimmjow's lap, being held in the other's arms, and occupying his bed. Man what he wouldn't have given back then to have this relationship.

The drive to the park doesn't take long, the two getting out by the lake. Stark is digging around in the trunk when Ichigo notices he didn't open the door for them. He pulls out a tackle box, a cooler, and a couple fishing poles. Grimmjow thanks him, grabbing the majority of the gear and leaving Ichigo with the tackle box. They head to a small grassy area by the lake, other people fishing in areas far enough away to give them privacy, and sit down to ready their hooks. They cast their lines, Grimmjow laying back in the grass after making sure his pole is sufficiently lodged between a few large rocks.

The day passes with a few large catches and companionable silence, though there are a few light conversations between the two. Ichigo is laughing at Grimmjow, who was nearly yanked into the water by another fisherman, when Stark arrives to pick them up. He helps them with their things, noting the serenity that hangs upon him.

The next stop is the ring, Ichigo pulled from the car and held close to Grimmjow as they challenge the cameras. The sidewalk outside the building is packed with onlookers and fans, women swooning and men hollering for an autograph. The cameras flash as reporters try to get Grimmjow's attention and Ichigo is reminded of red-carpet events.

"Mr. Jaegerjaques! How confident are you on this fight?" a man calls out. "Do you think you'll win?"

"I better," Grimmjow grins widely. "I wouldn't want to disappoint my wife."

"Will your wife be sitting ringside?"

"Of course."

Grimmjow leads Ichigo inside, allowing Nelliel to take him ringside while he gets ready in the locker room. Ichigo is quiet, his amber pools wandering the area curiously. This time his friends are here, he's sitting with Grimmjow's friends. It isn't much difference to tell the truth, the only difference is the people… the attitude and childishness is still there. The announcer calls out the fighters and Grimmjow walks down to the ring, winking at Ichigo playfully as he climbs up. His opponent joins him, Ichigo's blood going cold in his veins… Kenpachi Zaraki. Ichigo had fought him only once and he nearly died doing so. He had won, just barely… that was the first time Shiro had completely taken over. That was the reason Ichigo was driven into therapy.

"Oh my god," he gasps. "Grimmjow can handle this, right?"

"Sure, he's a great fighter!" Nelliel grins. "He's fought this guy before. It's bloody, but he hasn't lost yet."

Ichigo holds his breath as the bell sounds, watching Grimmjow pace restlessly. Kenpachi doesn't wait another second, darting forward with a bloodthirsty bellow. He swings hard, Grimmjow ducking and sending his leg into the other's gut. Kenpachi grunts in pain, stumbling back and rushing back in without pause.

"That's part of his style," Ichigo frowns. "He'll keep it up until Grimmjow starts to tire, and then he'll go in for the knockout."

Nelliel gives Ichigo a strange look, but brushes off the comment. They turn back in time to see Kenpachi get in a savage hit, splitting Grimmjow's lip before trying for his stomach again. The fight is in the raven's favor, but he had to notice Ichigo in the crowd… his favorite opponent thus far. Ichigo reads his lips as they move, gasping at the 'you're next' that leaves them. The flash of fury that spikes through Grimmjow's eyes sends a palpable wave of bloodlust through the crowd. He dodges the next blow, sending an uppercut that knocks Kenpachi backwards. Blow after blow he attacks without hesitation, like a jaguar taking down its prey in the more violent way possible. Kenpachi goes down, Grimmjow holding himself back from continuing the onslaught. Ichigo can only stare in shock, the display reminding him of when he was in the ring with Kenpachi. Most of all, however, it shows Ichigo that he might very well mean more to Grimmjow than just a pretend wife. He smiles warmly and stands up to cheer with the others.

* * *

I love the movie Goonies! I don't know what it is, I just love watching it ;p Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed this newest addition to Life's a Farce! XD And of course Grimmjow would be fighting Kenpanchi! Lol! And of course Kenpachi would be the one to force Ichigo into therapy XD I know if I had been in Ichi's sandals in the anime... I would've ran away crying. As much of a big cuddly... well... okay, Kenpachi's good with kids but he's not cuddly in the least ^^; I think we all know that. As much as we like to make him out to be a little less insane and everything, it's just not that possible without going completely out of character for him. Then again, what fun would he be if we dulled him down? =D

Shiro: 'Xactly! I love playin' wit Kenpachi! XD

Ichi: And by 'play' you mean 'beat the shit out of one another until you've both shed too much blood to stand'. *rolls eyes*

Shiro: ... Wait... that ain't playin'? =(

Ichi: No you dip shit! That's not playing! DX

Grimm: Ichi, playing for Hollows and playing for humans is totally different. I'll teach you the difference someday! =D

Shiro: Yeah, like when fightin' means flirtin' an' the end result is a baby in the oven. *scoffs*

Ichi: Say what? D=

Grimm: He doesn't know what he's talking about, he's defective as a Hollow. I'll teach you the difference in playing and fighting this spring! =3

Ichi: *warily scoots away from leering Grimm* I... think I'll pass.


	15. Chapter 15

Countdown: **9**

I'm so bored T^T Lucky for you guys, I have nothing better to do than update my fic. I started a new one! I really shouldn't have, but I couldnt' help myself... I've never written a pirate fic before ;p I'm on chapter two! Anyway... I haven't yet finished Hacking. I'm still trying to figure out how that's going to lead up to the ending. I already know the ending =D I'm not telling anyone, either ;p

Shiro: Not even me? *pout*

Vae: Nope! Not a chance. I'm still mad at you.

Shiro: Awe, that ain't fair!

Ichi: Don't worry, Shiro, you start on a good note in the pirate fic. =)

Shiro: Yeah! XD

* * *

Chapter 15

Grimmjow is in the locker room when Ichigo decides he can't wait much longer to see him. The orange haired enters without a second thought, remembering where everything is from when he used to fight there. The men fresh from their fights look up to see him, giving out shrill wolf-whistles and cat calls. Ichigo ignores them all in favor of his husband. Ichigo looks down each row of lockers, but there's no Grimmjow. He guesses the other is in the showers, so he heads back there. He doesn't make it all the way before he's cornered by a couple other fighters. Nnoitra and Ulquiorra are watching quietly on the sidelines, the taller raven moving to help and frowning with his shorter companion holds him back.

"Well, aren't you a pretty thing."

"I'm married; I'm looking for my husband."

Ichigo attempts to bypass the other, growling quietly when he's intercepted once again. Shiro is in the back of Ichigo mind screaming insults… thankfully at the other guy. Ichigo takes the few threats into consideration, agreeing with Shiro that this guy needs a line he can't cross… and a punishment should he do so anyway.

"He don't have to know. Come on, no one can hear anything in the supply closet."

"Touch me and I'll hurt you," Ichigo glowers. "I'm looking for my husband; I have no reason to mess with anyone else here."

"He can't possible satisfy you, you seem the high maintenance type."

The orange head is about to comment on that, but the other finally crosses the line set… he grabs Ichigo's upper arm. As promised, Ichigo allows Shiro to take over just a little bit. He's completely in control, but his urge to harm the likely threat is allowed to emerge. Ichigo kicks at their ankle, forcing them to spread their legs a bit, and then turns so his back faces him. one good yank and the guy is thrown over his shoulder with ease, Ichigo wrenching the man's arm back almost perfectly straight as he settles a foot between their shoulder blades.

"One good pull and your career is on standstill," he warns. "Now… where's my husband?"

"Right behind you," Grimmjow comments. "And extremely impressed. Damn, Kitten, how long have you been able to do that?"

"… A while. I was looking for you, I asked nicely for him to leave me alone and told him I'd hurt him if he touched me…"

"He touched you?" Grimmjow growls.

"Well… he grabbed my upper…"

Grimmjow's fist blows past Ichigo, inches from his cheek, and slams into the other man's face viciously. They grunt in pain, falling after just standing up. Ichigo is wide eyed and lost for what to do as he's pushed semi-gently behind Grimmjow.

"Don't you _ever_ fucking touch my wife again!" he bellows.

"I didn't know he was yours! He just said he was looking for his husband, there was no name!"

"I told you no!" Ichigo remarks from behind Grimmjow. "And I don't need Grimmjow to kick your ass for me! I'm perfectly capable of doing so myself! You're probably lucky he interrupted me, I would've made you suffer!"

Grimmjow grins at his infuriated lover, humored that the other still hasn't noticed his state of nudity. When he got out of the shower, he wasn't expecting to see Ichigo. He stopped halfway to his locker, nothing but a towel around his hips. When Ichigo finally registers this, he blushes and looks toward the ceiling in embarrassment. Just to piss the other off more, Grimmjow pulls him into a hug. He kisses Ichigo, tucking his hands beneath the orange head's ass and lifting him up. Ichigo immediately wraps his long legs around Grimmjow's waist, holding up the other's towel as he's carried to Grimmjow's locker.

"You should've waited a bit longer to come get me," Grimmjow grins wickedly. "I'm usually the last one out; we could've had fun in the showers."

"That's never gonna happen," Ichigo deadpans.

"You said that about sex in the gym's ring, but I got that anyway."

"You cheated."

Grimmjow reaches his locker and carefully sets Ichigo on the bench, turning away to dry off and dress afterward. Those in the locker room are lingering now, just to lay eyes on the one fine enough to catch Grimmjow's interest enough for marriage. The orange head is beginning to feel uncomfortable with all the attention on him.

"Keep moving," Grimmjow barks out. "This ain't a fucking peepshow, he's not gonna strip down for you losers! There's no reason for you assholes to stick around!"

They can hear a lot of grumbling in protest, but the other fighters don't challenge the blue haired man. Ichigo sighs in relief, turning his attention to Grimmjow. He can see some nasty bruises on the other's torso, dried blood on his lip, and the beginnings of a black eye.

"You look like shit," Ichigo murmurs. "Can't you be more careful? It looks like you almost broke your nose."

"I probably did, that guy was fucking crazy… but I love fighting him!"

"You almost lost," Ichigo accuses. "What changed your attitude so fast?"

Grimmjow doesn't answer, taking his time grabbing his shirt. He slips it on, cringing at the fresh pain blossoming across his body, and then sits beside Ichigo. He listens for a moment, making sure everyone is gone. Once he's positive they're alone, Grimmjow pulls Ichigo close to just hold him. Ichigo melts into the touch, the familiar and distant pain at the fact the other doesn't remember him flaring up meekly.

"He threatened you," Grimmjow comments. "I can't handle the thought of you getting hurt. I mean, _I_ could barely handle that guy! He would _cream_ you!"

"… Grimmjow, how long were you thinking of having this marriage last?" Ichigo asks quietly. "Because… I don't know if I can do this long term."

"I thought things were going okay," the blue haired man frowns. "Aren't you happy? Haven't we been getting along well enough? I mean, I knew you'd probably find someone you'd fall in love with someday, but not this soon! I suppose we could talk about…"

"It's not that," Ichigo sighs. "I didn't find anyone; I'll probably never find anyone. It's just… didn't it ever occur to you I might know you? That I might fall in love with you eventually should this go on long enough? What would you do then? When I'm hopelessly in love and you find someone else? I don't want to be hurt anymore just because I'm needed for the moment."

"… You know me? What the hell are you talking about?" the blue haired man scoffs. "I think I would remember coming across someone like you. I would've banged you. And if I happened to fuck someone as _hot_ as you, I _definitely_ would've remembered."

Ichigo sighs in defeat, ignoring Shiro's persistent demands to tell Grimmjow everything. It's not Grimmjow's fault Ichigo fell in love with him in high school, it's not his fault the orange head was too cowardly to approach him, and Ichigo certainly isn't going to admit he's falling for the other again. Shiro rolls his eyes at Ichigo's denial, wishing to smack him upside the head and having to resort to nagging him.

"Look, Grimm," Ichigo sighs. "There's a lot you don't know about me. So far, you've been awesome when dealing with my… problems. More so than any guy I've ever been with before. I'm worried that I'll become too content with this arrangement. Once you decide it's over… how am I gonna find someone that can deal with my troubles like you?"

"… Okay, I think I get what the deal is," Grimmjow murmurs.

Ichigo's eyes widen, however he smiles in relief. He honestly didn't think Grimmjow would understand, but at least the other gets the basis of their problem. He can feel Shiro's discontent with the situation, the other pacing and grumbling like a caged lion. When his attention is fully on Grimmjow, the other grins and leans in to kiss Ichigo.

"I don't know why you're so dead set on thinking I'm gonna step out on you," the other chuckles. "I already told you I wouldn't, didn't I? I'm many things but a liar isn't one of them. I have no intentions of looking for someone else at the moment, but I'll give you a heads up if I get the urge. Okay?"

Ichigo wishes there were a desk in front of him… because his head would've met it at that point. Shiro dances in joy within his mind, whooping happily at Grimmjow's ignorance. Ichigo just gives up, shaking his head in exasperation as Grimmjow pulls on his shoes. He stands and starts for the door, waiting briefly for the larger man to grab his duffle bag and catch up.

The house is quiet when they return, Grimmjow ready to pass out after his beating. Ichigo doesn't care either way. Grimmjow tosses his duffle bag on the couch, dragging his feet to the bedroom and undressing on the way. By the time he reaches the bed, he's in nothing but his skin. He falls onto the bed, moaning in pain at the action, and then crawls beneath the blankets to go to sleep. He's too tired to realize Ichigo didn't follow him. The other grabs the discarded bag and collects the trail of clothing, sighing as he takes them to the laundry room. He starts the load, heading into the guest room to get some work done… or try to.

*Stop sulkin'! If ya want 'im, tell 'im that! *

"Don't be stupid, Shiro," Ichigo mutters. "He doesn't want me. I'm just a ticket to freedom for him."

*He married ya, dumbass, * the demon scoffs. *That ain't freedom, that's exchangin' one ball an' chain fer another. *

"Stop trying to make this sound like it'll work! You know exactly what's gonna happen in the end, same as I do!"

*I thought ya were s'posed ta be the _positive_ one. When yer talkin' 'bout relationships, yer as negative as _I_ am! *

"I can't help it; I haven't exactly had good experiences where they're concerned."

*I'm tellin' ya, this is gonna work out! Ya just gotta tell that pussy cat how ya feel and how it's gonna be! Don' beat 'round the damn bush wit 'im, that ain't gonna work. Ya gotta come right out an' tell 'im 'I ain't gonna be yer bitch no more, I wanna stay on as yer wife an' I won' take nothin' less'. *

"… I _am_ his wife."

*Ya know what I mean! *

Ichigo sighs and picks up a pencil, doodling on a blank page listlessly. He won't get anything done tonight, he knew that when he walked back here. He just needed some time to think, not that Shiro would give him that without adding his own two cents. He's just starting the outline of a woman for another outfit when he hears shuffling outside the room. Grimmjow opens the door and leans against the frame tiredly.

"You coming to bed?" he asks with a yawn. "I tried to sleep without you, but I like it better when I know you're right there."

"Why?"

"I don't know… I just sleep better when you're next to me. And I like to cuddle with you, but don't go spreading that around."

Ichigo turns around in his seat to look at Grimmjow fully, motioning for the other to sit on the bed. It's obvious Grimmjow is half asleep, so if he doesn't remember any of this that's all the better for the orange head. Once the other is seated, Ichigo sets a serious gaze on him.

"I want to talk to you," he says. "About us. I did know you, but it was a long time ago… in high school. I was a freshman and you were a year or two older than me. I was taking college courses in high school, so I was gone before your senior year. My freshman year we didn't really cross paths much, different cliques and all."

"Why are you telling me this?" Grimmjow sighs. "I don't care what happened in high school, we're together now and that's all that matters."

"Grimmjow, I _loved_ you in high school!" Ichigo snaps. "And I'm only telling you this because you're mostly asleep and won't remember in the morning! I just needed to get it off my chest… I don't want you to end up hurting me after a few months or years of a fake marriage!"

Grimmjow stops for a moment, the comment like cold water dousing him. He doesn't show any change, however, not wanting Ichigo to regret saying anything. The thought that this beautiful minx before him had actually been in love with him… it's just mindboggling. Ichigo takes the silence as much needed sleep, standing and helping Grimmjow onto his feet. He allows the other to lean on him as they head to the master bedroom, the orange head setting Grimmjow on the mattress before shedding his clothes. He changed into clean boxers and one of Grimmjow's silk button ups, unwilling to lay beside the nude man without cloth separating them, and crawls into bed. He's immediately pulled against Grimmjow, the other holding on tightly as they get comfortable. The minute the blue haired male hears Ichigo's breathing even into sleep, he kisses him atop the head.

"We'll be okay," Grimmjow murmurs into vibrant locks. "I promise."

He closes his eyes and just listens, his thoughts running wild through his head. His body aches horribly, but he doesn't want to disturb Ichigo by getting up for aspirin. He tries to recall seeing Ichigo in high school; however the only person he remembers is a fiery little thing he was constantly getting in fights with. After a couple months, Grimmjow had noticed he was looking for the other… anticipating their almost daily bouts. When his senior year came, the larger male walked into school hoping to meet the other… yet he never saw them again. It was disappointing, but by then he had grown big in the rough street ring and was preoccupied with his many hook ups. He doesn't realize when he falls asleep.

Ichigo stretches languidly, rubbing slumber from his eyes and noting he's on his stomach. Grimmjow is beside him, flat on his back with one arm being hugged by Ichigo. The orange head frowns as he pulls away from the other, catching the pained cringe on his husband's face at the movement. Ichigo walks into the bathroom to grab the aspirin from the cabinet, setting the bottle on Grimmjow's bedside table before getting a glass of water from the kitchen to join it. Once that's finished, he retires to the bathroom to strip down and shower.

Grimmjow wakes with a start at the sound of the shower, turning his head to see the aspirin and water with a sigh of relief. He does two and gets up to join Ichigo. The orange head is washing his hair when Grimmjow walks in, smirking at the strong arms around his waist. Grimmjow moves their bodies side to side, dancing on the spot with the other.

"Thanks for the aspirin, I needed it."

"You looked like you did," Ichigo smiles as he rinses.

He turns around to wrap his arms around Grimmjow's neck, pulling him down for a kiss. Grimmjow hums into it, pressing Ichigo's back against the cold tile wall. It's obvious the smaller male is under the impression things will be the same as before. Grimmjow is at a loss for what to do, caught between keeping quiet and attempting to confront the other. He knows, however, that confrontation will likely lead to Ichigo running away. The last thing he wants to do is play chase with a distraught lover.

"I need to work today," Ichigo hums. "You have the day off… anything special you have planned?"

"Nope. Unless you count whining endlessly because my wife won't pay attention to me 'special'."

"You know, you might want to take this down time and rest off your injuries," Ichigo points out. "I'm not having sex with an injured husband."

"I'm not injured!" Grimmjow gasps indignantly. "I'm hurt… there's a difference. Broken bones and surgery count as 'no sex' injuries. I'm just hurt… my dick is working perfectly fine."

Ichigo laughs at the sulky comment, pushing Grimmjow away enough he can finish washing up. He tries to leave after, however Grimmjow pulls him back with a hand on his upper arm. Ichigo yelps as he's encased in Grimmjow's arms again, the other kissing along Ichigo's neck. The orange headed male just gives up, melting back into his husband's grasp. Grimmjow tries so hard not to say anything about last night, having to bite his tongue a couple times to keep the remarks in. Ichigo seems so happy with the attention he's been given, soaking up everything he can for the moment… it just seems cruel to leave things the way they are. Grimmjow sighs, hugging Ichigo close to himself and resting his chin atop orange locks. He makes a mental note to call his mom later… he'll need help figuring this mess out.

* * *

Pantera to the rescue! Well... in the next update ;p Not much happened in this one, but now Grimmjow knows of Ichigo's past infatuation with him! I know you've all been awaiting that to come out XD Leave it to Ichi to try taking the easy way out... maybe he should've waiting until Grimmjow was seriously drunk. Oh well, just gives Pantera a chance to appear early and cause more complications! =D

Ichi: I hate complications.

Grimm: From what I've read, you're the cause of the majority of them. =(

Ichi: No, you are.

Grimm: How the hell do you figure that?

Ichi: If you weren't such an egotistical man-whore, I wouldn't think the worst. *crosses arms over chest*

Grimm: ... Okay, I see your point. I regret nothing! =3


	16. Chapter 16

Countdown: **8**

Hello everyone! XD I have a bit of an update for you all... not meaning the update to this fic, of course ;p Hacking is finished as of yesterday! I am now working on the next fic on my list. Unfortunately for you guys... or fortunately, depending on how you look at it... the next up is 'Bleach Bait'. I haven't posted it yet, so you'll get a new fic =D I wasn't going to work on it, but I did say I was going alphebetically and I forgot I named that fic last minute. Then again, if you guys want me to pass it up I can move my attention to Jail Bird. Keep in mind, though, that i still have to post the rest of this fic, Tiger, and Hacking. I could likely have Bleach Bait finished by the time I've posted all that ^^; I'll probably just work on Bleach Bait for now, I just spent last night rereading it all.

Shiro: Lmao! Ichi's a princess in that one! Ouch! T^T

Ichi: *hits Shiro again* Stop it! I'm not a fucking princess! DX

Grimm: You're my princess! =3

Ichi: ... *melts* Awe, I love you, too! XD

Shiro: That's so fucked up. Why do I get hit an' he gets fawned over?

Grimm: Probably because you give him a headache and I give him immense pleasure. =)

Shiro: ... Good point.

Pantera: Shut the fuck up! I'm up in the first paragraph and we all know the readers are here mainly for me! DX

Trio: *ultimate 'cricket-chirping' silence*

Pantera: That's better.

* * *

Chapter 16

Pantera is just getting off the plane when her phone rings, the woman with sky blue locks raising a brow curiously. She sighs and steps into the airport waiting area, removing the floppy black hat off her spikey locks cut in a short and stylish pixie. She's dressed in a tight black dress with stiletto heels of the same color, her purse large and filled with make-up and other essentials. A brunette man stops beside her, the man a business mogul in the electronics world.

"Is something the matter, dear?" he wonders.

"No, Aizen," she smiles. "It's just Grimmjow."

"You have an unhealthy relationship with that boy," he frowns. "He needs to learn to deal with problems on his own, stop babying him."

"Nelliel is your daughter," Pantera snaps. "You baby her just fine. Leave Grimmjow's care to me! That's what we agreed on when we started talking about marriage."

"I'll go get the car ready," he sighs.

Pantera nods in agreement, her glower sending him packing. She wasn't always with Aizen; they only married when Grimmjow and Nelliel were freshmen in high school. Nelliel was born a month before Grimmjow, the other born when Pantera was nineteen. She thought she was in love with her boyfriend, he took advantage of that… and then left when she told him about the upcoming thrill of parenthood. Her parents helped her raise Grimmjow while she went through fashion school and her business took off. For as long as the blue haired male can remember, it's always been just the two of them. When Aizen came into the picture, Grimmjow didn't take it well. He really wasn't thrilled when the other insisted his new 'son' take up the family business when he was ready to retire.

"Hello, darling," Pantera chirps happily. "I heard you were married, is that true?"

"Yeah," Grimmjow sighs. "I did. I wish you were here… I… I need help with something. I don't know what to do…"

"Baby, if it's not working get an annulment. It's not illegal to give up."

"It's not that, mom. I like them, I do… I just… things are complicated."

She frowns, trying to recall any names she may have heard. She can't even remember seeing a picture in the magazines, as she makes it a point not to bother with them. They're nothing but ninety percent fabrication and ten percent embellishment anyway.

"Baby, why don't you meet me at the art gallery in fifteen minutes? I came home early and you seem like you need a break."

"… I'll be there, just give me a second to get ready."

Grimmjow hangs up; overjoyed his mother's come home early. Aizen had accompanied her to her fashion show, something he does as much as possible. When he doesn't get the time off, he usually attempts to help Grimmjow and Nelliel when Pantera can't. The blue haired male has to give him that at least, he _tries_ to be a good dad.

"Hey, Kitten," Grimmjow calls as he heads to the guest room.

He peeks in to see Ichigo hovering over his desk, the pencil in his hand scribbling furiously. Grimmjow strolls in quietly, tip-toeing the last few steps and grabbing Ichigo from behind. The other yelps in surprise, only stilling at the feel of those familiar arms around him.

"You scared the shit out of me!" Ichigo scolds.

"Sorry, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "Okay, no I'm not. I just wanted you to know I'm leaving for a bit. My mom got in early and she wants me to accompany her to an art gallery. I figured you're busy and probably not ready to meet my mom anyway, so…"

"Grimm, I don't need an explanation. Just telling me where you're going and when you'll be home is good enough."

"Okay… I'm going to the art gallery and I'll call you when I head home!"

Ichigo mumbles acknowledgement, going back to his work while he waves off the other. Not exactly Grimmjow's idea of a great answer, but it's better than nothing. He was going crazy sitting in the living room trying to behave anyway.

Pantera is waiting in the sculpture section of the art gallery, admiring a Grecian statue. Grimmjow scoffs at her lecherous smirk, rolling his eyes as she turns to greet him. With a wide feral grin the younger Jaegerjaques inherited, Pantera hurries over and pulls him into a hug. Pantera is surprisingly strong for a woman, her youth leaving her with trophies in martial arts and boxing. She's aggressive and Grimmjow took after her in so much it's hard to see any of his father in him. She always told him the only thing he inherited from her 'bastard fling' was his inability to commit.

"Oh, sweetheart, I'm so happy for you!" she squeals. "Tell me all about it!"

"It was a ploy, mom," Grimmjow sighs. "We got married while we were inebriated, but only after I signed a contract with Byakuya Kuchiki for a year of modeling. If I'm already married, my psycho fans can't manipulate me into marrying them when I'm drunk."

"Baby, how many times have I told you that's not a good reason to marry someone?"

"I know, I know. It started out like that, but I actually like him! I mean, he's got some serious problems and all, but… oh my god, mom! He's fucking perfect!"

"Good in bed, huh?"

Grimmjow stares at her a moment in astonishment, his mouth opening and closing in search of a rebuttal. Her humored look is all it takes, that knowing glance that can always pick apart any lie her son may utter, and he deflates.

"It isn't only sex," he mutters.

"Okay, I'd love to know what's so wonderful about this guy that you've been hooked."

"Mom, you know I've always been a sucker for interesting people. He has a split personality! He's fucking sexy as all hell, he's smarter than Szayel, and he has so much talent! I can't begin to tell you how much talent he has. I… I could never get bored of him."

"So what's the problem?"

"He told me last night he knew me in high school… he loved me high school! He doesn't think I remember it, though. If I say anything about it, he'll start distancing himself from me," Grimmjow sighs. "He's already starting to worry about this going on so long he'll fall in love again, that I'll find someone else and leave him, and he's already been thrown out so many times…"

"Honey, you're rambling," Pantera points out helpfully. "If you like him, sit him down and tell him that. If you really feel you'll never grow bored waking up to the same face every day for the rest of your life, never partaking in another body for as long as…"

"Mom… you're seriously turning me off the whole idea of marriage," Grimmjow comments. "I'm good with it as long as you don't talk about future sex partners I'll never sleep with."

Pantera sighs and rolls her own cyan orbs at her child. Grimmjow was always the type to live in the now, so nothing unnerves him more than looking at his future. She feels bad for the unlucky brat that caught Grimmjow's attention.

"So, who's this unbelievably perfect lover you've railroaded into marriage?" she sighs. "Any pictures?"

"His name is Ichigo Kuchiki," Grimmjow grins widely. "He's the perfect wife; because he doesn't like extravagant things and he has his own money… he co-owns the line 'Strawberry Patch'!"

Pantera's eyes go wide at the announcement, Grimmjow flipping through the pictures in his cell phone to find one he took of Ichigo after their wedding night. He was up before Ichigo and got bored enough to take pictures. The one he loves most is the other lying on his back, arms thrown about the bed as he snuggles into the pillows.

"See? Isn't he just beautiful?"

At the picture, Pantera allows her jaw to drop. The one she looks upon is beautiful indeed, perfect for a few outfits in her new line… and about eighty percent of the dresses. Before she can hand the phone back to Grimmjow, the ringer goes off and 'Kitten' blinks on the caller ID. She smirks in humor, remembering how she used to call Grimmjow that when he was just a little baby. The fact he calls Ichigo that shows great promise in this relationship. He reaches for the phone, but she dances away from him and answers.

"Grimm?" Ichigo inquires in a panicked whisper. "Grimm, I know I said I didn't care when you'd be home, but I _really_ need you right now! I was working in the guest room and Shiro wouldn't shut up, and we were so busy arguing I… I accidently locked myself in the bathroom and there's no lock for me to pick."

Pantera stifles her snickers, immediately thrusting the phone back to Grimmjow. He raises a thin brow at his mother's humor, lifting the phone to his ear and apologizing with the excuse he dropped the phone. When Ichigo repeats his message, Grimmjow can't help but laugh at him.

"It's not fucking funny!" Ichigo snaps. "Shiro took over for a bit when I skipped lunch and I can't remember if he left the stove on! I could die in a house fire and someone was lurking about the house after you left! I'm fucking scared!"

"Okay, okay, I'm heading back home," Grimmjow says in a more sober tone. "I'm sorry I laughed, you can bitch me out later. I promise I'll kick anyone's ass lingering outside the house."

He kisses his mom on the cheek, but she's not about to let him get away. She calls Aizen to tell him she'll be at Grimmjow's, rushing after her baby boy and pushing him in the back of Stark's limo before shutting the door after entering. Excitement buzzes through her at the thought of meeting the co-owner of her rival line, maybe coaxing the other into a partnership of some sort. Byakuya Kuchiki's modeling service works exclusively with Uryu and it's pissed her off since the two made the deal… she'd been trying to get him to work with _her_ exclusively for a _year_ before 'Strawberry Patch' showed up.

Grimmjow leaves his mother behind as he runs up to the house, the woman staying behind to find anyone that may have been lurking about. She finds footprints, but nothing more. Grimmjow is in the bedroom when she enters, the other carefully unlocking the bathroom door. If the stove was on he already turned it off. Ichigo sighs in relief and jumps in Grimmjow's arms, showering his face with thankful kisses.

"Oh my god, thank you so much!" he says seriously. "I mean it, I really didn't think you were gonna come. Shiro and I argued for, like, fifteen minutes about whether I should call you or not. He won, but only because he threatened to take over and kick the door in… which probably would've broken my leg…"

"Ichigo, calm down," Grimmjow smiles. "I will always be here for you. At most, just a phone call away. You should never think I would ignore you. I would've come to help even if you only had a sliver you couldn't handle."

"… You're just saying that last… Who is she?" Ichigo questions in confusion.

"That's my mom!"

Ichigo immediately lets go of Grimmjow and locks himself back in the bathroom. The woman that gave her son all his good looks just watches in amusement, leaning on the door frame with her arms over her chest. Grimmjow blinks in surprise, sighing and knocking on the door again.

"Ichi, baby, come on. Don't act like this," he says. "My mom's really nice; she's excited to meet you. I swear, she really is. She was asking all sorts of questions about you…"

The lock clicks and Ichigo opens the door minutely, an amber eye peeks out curiously. Grimmjow grins in early triumph, reaching to open the door completely. Ichigo holds it, uncertainty easily read within his gaze, so his husband gets a good grip and forces the portal open. When the other backtracks to get away, he's caught and tossed over a broad shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"I'm not ready!" Ichigo shouts in panic. "I'll meet her some other time! Grimm, please, I'm not ready!"

*Stop bein' a fuckin' wuss, * Shiro scoffs.

*No one asked your opinion! *

Grimmjow carries him into the living room, dropping him on the couch and sighing when the other makes to run. Grimmjow hooks an arm around Ichigo's waist, sitting down on the couch and pulling Ichigo onto his lap. Now may not be the best time to confess his feelings to Ichigo, but he has to say something to make the other calm down. He thinks back on anything he can use against the other, recalling Ulquiorra mentioning there being a way to manipulate Ichigo that's ridiculously easy. Then he recalls what Ichigo told him yesterday, how he didn't want to be hurt anymore just because he's needed for the moment.

"Ichigo, I really need you to get along with my mom," he murmurs. "I know you feel this is all just a fake marriage, but she's really excited about all this. Please try… for me?"

"… Okay," Ichigo sighs in relent.

Grimmjow is about to say more, but stops upon realizing Ichigo's already given up… he'll have to remember that ridiculously easy way to manipulate the other where sex is concerned. There're a million things he could try the other probably wouldn't normally agree to. Pantera sits in the armchair on Grimmjow's side, her gaze set on a nervous orange head.

"My, you really are a beautiful thing," she smiles teasingly. "I can see why my boy is so taken with you. Have you ever considered modeling?"

"I used to model for Byakuya when I was little," Ichigo shrugs. "But Rukia and I grew tired of it early on. We moved on to other things."

"Grimmy tells me you co-own my rival line! Are you the one that owns the majority, or is your partner the majority holder?"

"Um… I make most of the decisions concerning the business."

"Great! I'm looking to start up a partnership with your line!" she cheers. "I'll have one of my men write up a contract and…"

"I really don't mean to cut you off, but… This is the sort of decision I need to consult Uryu about," Ichigo blushes. "After all, he'll be working with you for the most part… I just do the paperwork."

Grimmjow bites his tongue to keep from spilling Ichigo's secret, yet Pantera isn't an idiot. She knows her son well enough to know when he's keeping something from her. Since he hasn't spilled his guts like a weakling trapped in prolonged torture, she can only guess it's something Ichigo has asked him not to tell. Normally she'd love that he's sticking beside his lover, but not when it's something she really wants to know. She's always wondered if this Uryu Ishida was that much of a prodigy that he'd design and create all those wonderful outfits.

The conversation continues a little while longer, Ichigo a little closed off and Pantera more persistent. Eventually, she decides the younger male has had enough. She gets up to leave, making certain Grimmjow and Ichigo agree to have dinner with the family the next day. Once she's gone, Ichigo hurries to the guest room. Grimmjow takes long strides to catch up to the other, but he still gets a door in his face.

"I'm sorry! Come on, Kitten, open the damn door. I… I want to talk to you… about us."

Ichigo sighs and unlocks the door, letting Grimmjow in to sit with him. They take up the middle of the bed, both sitting Indian style and falling into silence. Grimmjow looks around the room, searching for the right words to express what he feels without embellishing.

"Grimm?"

"Okay, look… I know this hard for you," Grimmjow sighs. "That you have reservations about this whole relationship… but I want you to know something. This all started out as some ruse, you know that, but what you don't know is… I really started to like you. I haven't looked at any one else since we were married, which is saying something. With my first wife, that's _all_ I did. I know you've had it rough in relationships before. I _want_ to make this work; I will _never_ hurt you if I can help it. I want to make you happy and spend time with you, to wake up beside you every morning and go to sleep with you at night. I won't lie to you, I don't love you… but there's a really good chance that I will should this go on long term."

"… Grimmjow," Ichigo murmurs quietly. "I… I need to think about all this. I would love to stay with you, but… I don't want to complicate your life anymore."

"This is _our_ life now," the other insists. "We're gonna need to get used to that."

Ichigo smiles and leaps into Grimmjow's arms again, kissing him eagerly as he gets comfortable on his lap. Things may not be perfect, but at least this is a good start to get somewhere favorable… Now they just have to worry about meeting each other's family.

* * *

And there we have it! Pantera has entered the fic! XD Thank goodness she knows how to help Grimmjow no matter what the problem is =) Now that he's revealed his feelings to Ichigo, things will go a little more smoothly... or they would if I weren't the one writing XD I already gave you guys the update in the first note, and I've manange to cut down my long list of fics to 8 from around 13+! Isnt' that great? Lmao! Now that I've fixed my listing this is about how the list will go until I name the untitled ones: Bleach Bait, Hunter, Jail Bird, Lust: The Unleashed Sin, Title (college fic), Title 2 (Crime fic), Title 3 (pirate fic). I did have that one loosely based on Hunger Games... but it bored me and I only read one book, so it's being replaced with 'Asylum of the Damned'. That one is still in the first stages, I've only just started the outline and had to stop in order to perfect the plot and character designs. =)

Shiro: ... My head is spinnin'. Why ya gotta throw in so much shit? No one wants ta hear 'bout all that.

Vae: I put it in there so you have something to comment on. The readers like listening to you bitch about everything... though I'll never understand why.

Ichi: I know what you mean. All he does is complain! Sometimes I wish I could just go deaf when he starts talking. *sighs*

Shiro: I ain't that bad! At least I ain't constantly bitchin' 'bout Grimm's libido er Vae's tendancy ta punish ya fer no good reason. DX

Ichi: I do not! 0/0

Grimm: Well... you don't complain about my libido when I'm fucking you. The punshiment thing? Yeah, you complain a lot about that.

Shiro: Not that THAT does anythin' ta stop it. *rolls eyes*

Ichi: You're right, Shiro.

Shiro: *nods* 'Course I am.

Ichi: I should stop complaining and deal with the problem.

Shiro: *nods* Damn right.

Ichi: Since you're the cause of my suffering, i shoudl repeatedly kick your ass until you stop.

Shiro: *nods* That's what I'm talkin'... whoa wait a minute! I think yer overthinkin' this whole thing! 00

Grimm: *watches Ichi chase down Shiro* Well... my money's on Ichigo. =3


	17. Chapter 17

Countdown: **7**

Wow, you guys almost got lucky again last night! I drank a Mountain Dew Live Wire at like 11/12 last night, so i was awake until after 2. I was going to update, but I ended up writing more of 'Bleach Bait'. It's on chapter 9 now and moving along rather well. I think the last two chapters I wrote are a little uneventful, but that's okay. The next one should be better =) I get to write about a mythological creature I didn't even know existed! I love wikipedia ;p

Ichi: I can't find Shiro. =(

Vae: Why? What happened? I swore he was just bothering you like two minute ago.

Ichi: Well, we were reading the fic you're working on and when we got to the part about Gin being tied up... he just disappeared.

Grimm: I know where he's at. =D

Ichi: Where?

Grimm: Remember last night when I managed to surprise you and tie you to the bed..? =3

Ichi: 0/0

Vae: On that note, let's get to the update! XD

* * *

Chapter 17

Grimmjow has been out since their talk, deciding to blow off some steam at the gym and leave Ichigo to work. The orange head's mood has lifted considerably, Shiro falling silent for now in the face of satisfaction. Ichigo is safe and happy for now; he doesn't have to intervene… well… not right now. Ichigo leans back in his chair, realizing it's getting late.

"I'd better make dinner," he murmurs. "I wonder what Grimmjow would like."

Ever since their talk, Ichigo's felt as though he really were in a marriage. The thought makes his heart swell. He stands and tucks his sketches into a manila envelope to give Uryu later, shaking off the reminder of dinner with Pantera tomorrow. He stretches and moves toward the kitchen.

"What do you think, Shiro?" he questions out loud.

*I think he would like sex, * Shiro grins.

"No, Shiro. That's what _you_ would like and I'm talking about dinner."

*Oh yeah! Make 'im some kitty food! Pussy cats love kitty food! *

Ichigo chuckles at the other, yet decides his advice probably isn't the best. The orange head settles for chicken Alfredo with steamed zucchini and squash, a side salad, and wine. Grimmjow has a few bottles of red wine and a couple white in a rack above the fridge, Ichigo can just take one of those down. He wants to show his hubby just how much he appreciates their earlier talk, so a romantic dinner for two is the objective. With a large smile, Ichigo begins setting things up.

Grimmjow is using the punching bag in the gym, dancing about it and swinging hard. His actions, however, belie his current emotions. He's ecstatic he managed to convince Ichigo to stop holding back. He jabs with his right and throws a hook with his left, bouncing on the balls of his feet easily. His phone rings, halting his exercise briefly. Ichigo is on the other end, a huge grin splitting Grimmjow's lips as he presses the call button.

"Baby!" he greets joyously. "You miss me? All done with work?"

"I'm finished for today," Ichigo chuckles. "And it's almost six, were you going to be home for dinner? I hope so… I have a surprise for you."

Grimmjow drops his grin at the purr in that voice, his basketball shorts suddenly feeling a bit tighter than normal. He stammers to find a reply to that, Ichigo waiting patiently on the other end of the line. Finally, after far too long in his own opinion, Grimmjow clears his throat.

"I'm on my way," he comments. "Can't wait for that surprise!"

"I can't wait to give it to you."

Grimmjow says good-bye, stuffs his things in his bag and hurries out of the gym. Mila-Rose is sitting at the reception desk when he passes by, not even sparing her a glance. A frown touches her painted lips, the woman radiating her displeasure. She may have only been with the other once, but she was gunning for a wedding ring… even offered to marry Grimmjow when she heard about his plan. He wanted to get with someone new, though, someone that didn't care either way what happened. With a sigh of regret, the brunette woman slouches in her chair and mourns her lost opportunity.

Grimmjow bursts into the house eagerly, excitement lighting up his eyes like a child. The lights are dimmed, the table set with two long candles lit in the middle, and something smells wonderful. He hums to himself as he strolls in, locking the front door behind him. The plates are fixed already; chicken breast beneath linguine noodles topped with Alfredo sauce and steamed veggies with a side salad. There's a bucket of ice and a bottle of red wine beside the table, two empty wine glasses next to it.

"Ichi? Baby, you here?"

"I'm coming, hang on!"

Ichigo exits the bedroom, a blush on his face as he hugs Grimmjow in greeting. Grimmjow kisses the other, noting his grimace at the sweat soaked clothing. He apologizes and heads into the bath to at least wash up a bit. When he's finished, he joins Ichigo at the table with a pair of silk pajama pants on and a tank top.

"What's with the candles, Kitten?"

"… I wanted to show you how much I appreciate you," Ichigo smiles sweetly. "You're… honestly the best thing that's ever happened to me!"

"Ichigo… you're the best thing that's happened to me, too," Grimmjow says warmly. "And I can't wait to dig into this food, it looks delicious."

"You better leave room for dessert," Ichigo smirks seductively. "I'm feeling extra sweet tonight."

The food Grimmjow had scooped up is stilled just before his mouth, said mouth hanging open in shock. Ichigo snickers at the look, putting his focus on his dinner with a sense of satisfaction. They have soft conversation, mostly getting to know the little things about each other. Favorite colors, favorite foods, and a little about one another's families.

"Mom called while I was in the gym," Grimmjow comments. "That dinner date tomorrow? She said she's changed it to a party on Aizen's yacht… she wants to celebrate our marriage with everyone, but mostly with us."

"That's… so sweet," Ichigo forces out with a waning smile. "No press?"

"I'll drop a few hints about your problem with them," the large man smiles. "Don't worry; I'll do everything in my power to make this a private affair."

"… I trust you," the orange head grins. "I'll do my best to get along with your parents. Now… just let me clean off the table and you'll get your dessert."

Grimmjow cleans off the table faster than Ichigo ever saw anyone do so, dumping everything in the sink without thought to leftovers. Once he's finished, he's standing before Ichigo expectantly. The orangette laughs at his excitement, grabbing his hand and pulling him into the bedroom. Ichigo pushes Grimmjow to sit on the edge of the bed, straddling his lap and wrapping his arms around the blue haired male's neck.

"Tell me about high school," Grimmjow murmurs. "Why didn't you ever talk to me? Why can't I remember you?"

"We had passing… arguments," Ichigo murmurs. "Besides, back then all you wanted were quick hook-ups and impressive bombshells. I wasn't either of those; I wasn't good enough for you… I just admired you from afar. It worked for me."

"… Why would you think that?" the other frowns. "I'm sure you were plenty good enough for me. If I would've known you back then, I would've kept you. You're remarkable and fucking brilliant! I'm lucky to have you now… I would've been luckier then."

"You were more immature then, if that's even possible," the orange head scoffs. "You would've found someone else to occupy your mind."

"… There was this one person back in high school," Grimmjow sighs wistfully. "They were really something. I wish I would've made a move on her the year we met, but she was way too good for me. I still have dreams about her sometimes."

Ichigo stops kissing along Grimmjow's neck, leaning back with a scowl on his features at the remark. He doesn't like competition, as he's mentioned before, so knowing there's someone out there that has Grimmjow's heart in a choke hold really pisses him off. This mystery woman could show up randomly someday, stealing away the man he's loved and finally landed. Completely on accident, but it's still a triumph he'd like to keep.

"Who might this woman be?" he asks with a light growl.

"I love it when you get all jealous and possessive," Grimmjow chuckles. "It's fucking hot."

"Grimm, who is she?"

"I never got her name, but you sort of remind me of her. She was feisty as all hell. We never really talked with anything but our fists… she kicked my ass more than once. I remember our first fight! Nnoitra dared me to grab her ass… she was wearing a sexy little black dress with matching leggings and thigh high boots. She had shaggy orange locks, amber eyes that burned with a fierceness I've never seen in a girl before, and that ass felt so firm…"

"… You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Ichigo shouts in irritation. "You dumbass, that was me! I went through a pretty bad cross-dressing phase, Uryu didn't help… he liked dressing me up like a doll."

"… You're lying. There's no way in hell that chick was you. She was so… and you're so… not that there's anything wrong with you, I really like you… It's just…"

"Grimm… shut up," the orangette sighs in annoyance. "Do you want to have sex or not? Because I'm quickly becoming irritated enough to forget the whole thing."

Grimmjow grins widely, flipping Ichigo to the side to lie on his back. Ichigo smiles warmly at his lover, the blue haired man letting him scoot toward the headboard and get himself comfortable. Once Ichigo is ready, Grimmjow pushes his legs apart so he can lie between them. He trails kisses and nips around the smaller male's belly button, dipping his tongue into it teasingly. Ichigo watches lazily, running his fingers through soft blue locks languidly. Ichigo pulls the other up his torso, nibbling at his lower lip until Grimmjow kisses him deeply. As opposed to Grimmjow's eagerness when he had broken from his bonds to punish a teasing Ichigo, their touches are soft and slow. Fingertips lightly trail down flesh and lips barely touch, the two taking their time and enjoying one another's warmth.

Grimmjow notes the increase of heat between them, the shortness in Ichigo's breath as he becomes more aroused… Grimmjow isn't doing much better in that area. Taking pity on them both, he reaches for the small tube he keeps in his bedside table and coats three fingers. Ichigo spreads his legs further, sucking on Grimmjow's bottom lip to keep himself occupied as a single digit is working into his entrance. Grimmjow pulls away from his wife, turning his attention to the straining erection begging for it. He licks the head, drawing his tongue along the length of it, and then blows on the heated flesh.

"F-fuck," Ichigo gasps out.

"Not much fun being teased, is it?" Grimmjow points out.

"… But it's worth it."

Grimmjow rolls his cyan orbs, taking Ichigo's sex into his mouth and sucking harshly. As he bobs his head up and down, Grimmjow slips two more fingers into Ichigo. He stretches the other with care, soaking up all the moans and gasps when he locates Ichigo's prostate. Once Ichigo is rocking himself against Grimmjow's fingers, the larger man pulls away and coats his arousal with a generous amount of lube. He positions himself and quickly thrusts himself all the way into Ichigo's tight heat, nailing the other's sweet spot in that single movement.

"Ah!" Ichigo cries out in bliss.

Grimmjow waits only a moment for Ichigo to get used to his impressive size, and then begins a slow pace. His movements don't even get the bed moving, both of them forcing themselves to take it slow although they want nothing more than to speed up. It's torture, but a kind they both love. Ichigo grips the pillow his head rests on, his legs tightening around Grimmjow's waist as he holds himself back.

"Oh god, Grimm," he breathes out. "Please… speed up! Ah! This is… mm… so good it hurts."

Grimmjow chuckles at his lover's enthusiasm, speeding up his thrusts. Ichigo is slowly rocked up the mattress, his head hitting the headboard hard. He yelps, but Grimmjow doesn't stop. Ichigo presses his hands between himself and the headboard, grumbling about selfish husbands before screaming at the vicious thrust into his prostate that is his answer.

Grimmjow pulls out of Ichigo, who isn't happy about that in the least. Ichigo is flipped onto his stomach, his hips raised, and gasps as he's filled once more. Grimmjow takes up a relentless pace after he's draped over Ichigo's back, nibbling on the shell of the other's ear. Ichigo hums in appreciation, pushing back against the large cock impaling him. Shiro is just waking after a long stretch of napping, his joined ecstasy catching Ichigo off guard. With a surprised gasp, that tightened coil snaps and Ichigo shivers in release. Grimmjow growls as he hammers into that tightened passage a few more times, planting his seed deep within Ichigo. His orgasm hits hard, the fluids rushing over Ichigo's prostate. The orange head screams in pleasure at the feeling, slowly sinking onto the bed and ignoring the weight atop him.

"This would've been awesome if we were still in high school," Grimmjow mumbles into orange locks.

"… And it's not now?" Ichigo scowls in annoyance.

"Of course it is, but imagine how many times we would've fucked like this if I got ahold of you _then_. I could've avoided so many headaches if your fine ass was mine in high school… Why the hell did you leave?"

"I was taking college courses while in high school," Ichigo shrugs tiredly. "I was tired of being depressed about loving someone I couldn't have… so I took my exams early and left for college."

"No more running away," Grimmjow frowns. "You're mine now; I won't let you run away again."

"Whatever you say, Grimm," Ichigo sighs.

"Damn right. Let's get cleaned up, I'm not sleeping in fluids."

Ichigo laughs as he's yanked from the bed, the two stumbling into the bathroom. They're too tired for a bath, so Ichigo fills the sink with warm water and grabs a washrag. He wipes them both down, batting Grimmjow's wandering hands away when he starts getting frisky again. Grimmjow is first to get cleaned off, the smaller male kicking him out of the bathroom afterward. With a sigh, the blue haired fighter strips the bed. He's just getting the clean sheets on when Ichigo joins him. Silently, both still musing on new revelations, the two make the bed and crawl beneath the sheets. Grimmjow pulls Ichigo close, locking his arms around the other's waist possessively more than comfortingly as he did before. He's rewarded with an elbow to the stomach, chuckling happily as he loosens the hold.

"You were the girl of my dreams, you know that?" Grimmjow whispers.

"…"

"Ichi?"

He shifts enough to see Ichigo's face without jostling him, smirking at the slumbering orangette. When the other wants to sleep, he goes under fast. Grimmjow gets comfortable once more, breathing in his wife's scent mingled with his own.

"You still are," he mumbles. "That'll never change."

He shuts his eyes, listening to Ichigo's heartbeat before his own breathing evens out. Within Ichigo, Shiro beams with glee. Ichigo might be asleep, but the demon can still hear everything going on… he's so gonna brag about being right until his Aibou's ears bleed!

The morning wakes Ichigo from his sleep, but he decides to stay in the warm embrace of his hubby. Grimmjow is awake, but he's not about to let Ichigo know. He loves the attention far too much. When the younger male realizes he's being played with, Ichigo snorts in amusement before moving away from Grimmjow.

"Awe, come on," the larger man pouts. "It's warmer when you're over… here."

He pulls Ichigo backward, pressing his front against Ichigo's back and nuzzling his hair. The other laughs, trying hard to keep it from turning into a giggle, and tries to squirm out of Grimmjow's hold. They have things they need to do today, one of which being getting reading for Pantera's party. The orange head finally slips away, dodging a reaching hand and darting from the bed.

"Grimm, we have things to do today. Your schedule said you have to see Byakuya today for a photo shoot, and then we have to take your sister to lunch. We also have your mother's party to get ready for tonight. We don't have time to lie in bed all day… we can do that tomorrow."

"… Fine," Grimmjow whines. "But we're not getting out of bed until noon tomorrow."

"Agreed… except for occasional bathroom breaks and getting breakfast in bed," Ichigo adds hastily. "I'm not starving or suffering in that manner because you're lazy."

Grimmjow sticks his tongue out childishly, forcing himself out of bed slowly. When he sees Ichigo heading for the shower, however, his pace quickens. He locks the door behind him and pins Ichigo to the shower wall, a wicked grin on his lips. Ichigo knows that grin, groaning in dismay… he's not likely to get out of the shower for at least another hour. Shiro whoops in joy within Ichigo's mind, egging Grimmjow on even though the other can't hear him. Ichigo's face is bright red, a sign that whatever Shiro is yelling is either completely mortifying or he's felt Grimmjow morning erection against his thigh. Grimmjow shuts the shower door and turns on the hot water, kissing Ichigo fiercely while he waits for the water to warm.

* * *

And now your questions have been answered! You all know why Grimmjow didn't remember Ichigo from high school! XD I thought it was pretty clever ;p Next update will be the dinner with Pantera... I think... I don't remember ;p It's gonna happen in the next couple chapters though, I know that! So... today sucks, so I don't have much to say. It was a little better when I started the update, but then stuff happened and I went shopping... I hate shopping. I got a little further on my outline for my second book of the trilogy (on a completely random note)! I'll try working on it again today. If I'm still up around 2, I might update another chapter... we'll just have to see.

Ichi: If you'd stop drinking caffeine at night, you'd be okay.

Vae: But it's soooooo good! T^T

Grimm: You're not supposed be drinking caffeine anyway, you know. =(

Vae: LIES! I shall do as I please! DX

Ichi: *grabs Grimm's arm and backs them away slowly* She spent yesterday plotting with Aizen for a fic. T^T

Grimm: Oh, uh... you know, I just remembered I... I promised to help Ichi today! Yeah, that's right.

Ichi: ... With what? =(

Grimm: You know, teaching you about your Hollow side and shit.

Ichi: Oh, I could use a lesson on that. =)

Grimm: To the bedroom! =3

Ichi: ... Why the bedroom?

Grimm: First lesson is mating season! =3

Ichi: First lesson? What's the second lesson?

Grimm: Parenthood ;p


	18. Chapter 18

Countdown: **6**

Hello all my wonderful and supportive readers! I do so love all your reviews, I just wish I had the time to answer them all T^T I do catch a few that sort of stick out, I apologize for the revelation of 'wow, Ichigo was the girl of my dreams' being a bit dry or stupid. That just sort of tumbled in there when I was writing, I didn't really plan on making it like that. ^^; As I've mentioned before, I pretty much let my fingers do the writing... not so much my brain. That won't be the case with 'Asylum of the Damned', however, which is why it's taking so long and I'd very much appreciate more constructive feedback... I get a lot of 'I liked it' reveiws. Which are awesome, but not when I'm hoping to publish something ^^; Anyway, that 'smack you in the face, omg' sort of reaction that particular reader was looking for is on the way ;p It's a bit delayed, lol! I promise it comes though... along with yet another problem for Ichigo! I just love tormenting him XD

Ichi: Yeah, I've noticed. *arms crossed over chest as he scowls*

Vae: ... It was Shiro's fault! *points accusingly*

Shiro: Was not! Stop tryin' ta blame me fer shit, I don' like it! DX

Vae: ... *hands Shiro folded paper*

Shiro: *reads paper* It was my fault! Gotta go! XD

Grimm: What the hell was that? 0o

Vae: I may or may not have caught Gin again. Which means, I may or may not have tied him up and drew a scavenger hunt to locate him.

Grimm: He's going to allow you to blame him for something Ichigo will likely kick his ass for... for Gin?

Vae: No. For a tied up and defenseless Gin! XD

Grimm: How come I don't get presents like that? *pout*

Vae: Ichigo is far too easy for you to catch. Gin and Shiro have a 'who's dominant' problem that makes it a bit harder... and I like bribing Shiro to take the blame ;p

* * *

Chapter 18

Ichigo sighs as he flops back on the couch, dressed and ready to go meet Byakuya. It took every underhanded and manipulative trick he knew to escape Grimmjow in the shower, the other all for spending at least two hours having repeated sex. The blue haired sex fiend is just now getting dressed, as Ichigo locked the bathroom door until after he finished getting changed.

"You know, leaving a guy in the shower with an erection is considered rude," Grimmjow mutters as he joins Ichigo.

"You're a big boy, I was positive you could handle yourself," Ichigo smirks. "Besides, if I would've stayed we would've been late and nii-sama would've been angry with me."

Grimmjow grumbles about the comment, grabbing his jacket and heading for the door. After a moment, he stops and turns to look over his shoulder at Ichigo. With a wild grin, he grabs the other's wrist and drags him into the garage. The sleek powder blue Kawasaki ninja is parked beside Ichigo's own motorcycle, their helmets on a table along the garage's back wall and jackets hanging on hooks nearby. Ichigo's heart starts to hammer in his chest with excitement. Grimmjow tosses him a jacket, putting on his own, and then grabs the helmets.

"Let's go," he smirks. "Guess where you're riding."

"… On mine?"

"You're my bitch, aren't you? Get your ass on the back of my bike," the other comments in humor.

Ichigo rolls his amber orbs, waiting for Grimmjow to mount the vehicle before getting on behind him. He presses himself against the strong back, wrapping his arms around Grimmjow's waist tightly, and the motorcycle rumbles to life beneath him. He nearly squeals with joy, hugging his husband tighter as the garage door opens and they race out onto the street. Grimmjow loves to go fast, but Ichigo is with him at the moment. He would never do anything to endanger the orange head, so he travels a bit more slowly than he'd normally go. The other notices this, yet says nothing. The wind beats against them, the world buzzing by as they head into the city, and Ichigo has never felt so unbelievably great. Shiro's joy coincides with his own, as it usually does when he's on a motorcycle, and it's only amplified by Grimmjow's presence. By the time the blue haired man parks in front of Byakuya's building, Ichigo is drifting among the clouds in bliss. When he gets off the bike, he wobbles dangerously. The only thing keeping him from meeting the concrete sidewalk is Grimmjow's hand on his upper arm. The blue haired man joins him, letting Ichigo lean heavily on him.

"You okay, you look a little spaced."

"Mm…"

"Tell me before you go all… uh… 'Shiro' on me, okay?"

"I will."

They head inside, Grimmjow supporting most of Ichigo's weight while he fights to come back down to earth. Shiro is laughing in the back of his mind, helping just a bit the more irritated he makes the other. By the time they reach Byakuya's office, Ichigo is wishing he could strangle his inner demon. Grimmjow allows Ichigo to sit in the armchair across from Byakuya, leaning on the back of it as he waits for the raven to speak.

"I honestly didn't expect you to be on time," he comments in slight surprise.

"It was difficult," Ichigo admits. "But I have my ways."

"I don't doubt it, I taught most of them to you," Byakuya smirks as he stands. "Follow me. I have a job for the both of you. Grimmjow, you'll be set up for a cover shoot. Ichigo, Uryu would like some help getting the outfits ready. He's managed four for the magazine we're working with today, but he says something just doesn't look right on the fifth."

"Okay, I can handle that."

Grimmjow keeps Ichigo close to him as they head for the elevator, making certain to be on his best behavior in the presence of Byakuya Kuchiki. He's positive his life will be ruined if he misbehaves. They're led to some studios on the first floor, Ichigo heading straight for the dressing rooms where he'll find Uryu… he's done this enough to know his way around blindfolded. Grimmjow reaches for him a moment, Ichigo stopping to smile.

"It's okay, Grimm. I'll be with Uryu; he'll scare away anyone that so much as looks at me funny… and Shiro would most likely beat them to a bloody pulp if they touch me. I'm in good hands."

"Just… come get me if you need anything."

"I will, I will."

With that, Ichigo hurries off and Grimmjow is left to look on in hesitation. Byakuya is watching their interaction very carefully; trying his best to keep from blurting out the fact Rukia told him all about their past infatuation with one another. She tried coaxing Ichigo to ask Grimmjow out, but he was adamant the other wasn't into him. When Byakuya learned of Grimmjow's demand for a modeling contract, he couldn't help playing match maker… anything to get Ichigo into a healthier relationship than he normally gravitated to.

"How are things going between you?"

"We've had a few bumps, but we're finally finding some even ground," Grimmjow comments quietly. "I'm sure we'll be fine."

"Ichigo is a relatively simple person to get along with, Grimmjow," Byakuya comments. "But he has many problems. If you're not willing to sit down and work them out together, get out of this arrangement now. I love my baby brother, Jaegerjaques; I raised him as my own son. If you hurt him, I'll not only ruin your life… I'll end it."

Grimmjow shivers at the vicious promise, more so because it was said with such calm. The Kuchiki name is revered just about everywhere, there's no doubt in Grimmjow's mind no one would convict the other of murder… even if they caught him red-handed. The very thought sends chills through the fighter's veins.

"This way, please."

"… You're sure Ichi'll be okay alone, right?" Grimmjow frets. "I mean… I'm usually not away from him unless I leave him at home. He couldn't even stay out of trouble then. And he's sort of spazzing out about tonight…"

"Tonight?"

Ichigo is in the dressing room eyeing the dress Uryu's placed on a mannequin for the time being. It's full of buckles and zippers, a sort of signature that can be found on all of Ichigo's designs. He loves buckles and zippers, incorporating at least one in odd places on his clothing. Another thing that finds its way onto his designs is mesh; he's always liked how it looked. Uryu knows his best friend well; he can tell when something is on Ichigo's mind. It's more apparent when the other is trying to concentrate on his latest outfit, however. Ichigo just can't seem to decide what's off about the dress.

"Ichigo… is there something you'd like to talk about?" the bespectacled raven questions. "You seem irritated. Is everything not going well with Grimmjow? I told you back then you two were too different for a long term relationship."

"It's not that," Ichigo sighs. "We actually… Did you know he was in love with me in high school? Like… 'I can't even talk to them without being stupid' kind of love."

"So… What's the problem? If you know that, then he remembers you from then."

"… He thought I was a girl."

Uryu just can't find anything to say to that. He knew Ichigo was a bit flighty when it came to fashion, more often than not applying feminine styles just because they catch his fancy, and it didn't help that Rukia encouraged it and Byakuya let him do anything that made him happy… but never once did the raven think others would see Ichigo as a female.

"What if I'm not what he wants? I'm not like I was then, I've calmed down. He says he loved me then, but in the same breath… he told me I was nothing like that other person, that there's no way we could've been the same person," Ichigo murmurs sadly. "I just know I'm going to screw this up!"

"Ichigo, you're still that person. You just learned to control your temper, that's all. If your oddity cause by botched therapy didn't scare the man off, he must really love you. You need to stop worrying for once, he'll treat you well."

"I don't know, Uryu. His past relationships really don't leave much doubt as to what's going to happen. He's never stayed with anyone longer than a few weeks… we're always arguing and he's constantly saying something to piss me off…"

"Yet you're still together."

Ichigo stops to glare at his friend, the other only half listening now. He's too busy patching up a few loose strands that have been bothering him. Ichigo is known for always worrying a tad too much, so this isn't anything new to the raven. In fact, the orange head's friends often feel he'll worry to the point of a stress-induced heart attack. After his therapy sessions, it only seemed to get worse. Uryu is the only one of the group Ichigo entrusted with the secret he keeps, the one about Shiro and the blackouts that have only seemed to get more frequent. Uryu's actually sat and spoken with Shiro on countless occasions over the years, though he's kept that secret from Ichigo. He finds the other obnoxious and a bit violent, yet knows he has nothing but Ichigo's best interests in mind.

"… What if he would be happier if I was a girl?" Ichigo mumbles out of the blue.

"If that were the case, what would you do to keep him?" Uryu inquires with interest.

"… I would try dressing up again," Ichigo admits sulkily. "If that didn't work… I would consider a sex change. I don't think I could do that though. God I hope the dressing up works!"

"Speaking of dressing up," the raven comments. "Slip into this dress so we can figure out what the hell we're missing… and so I can hem the bottom. That damn mannequin does nothing for my hemming talents."

Ichigo laughs at the comment, slipping out of his clothes and into the form fitting navy dress. The zippers are scattered along the material, two belts with large buckles crossed at one hip and laying at odd angles. There are no sleeves, mess covering a hole in the left hip and the right side, and mesh makes up the area between the chocker neckline and strapless top.

"Okay, hurry up," Ichigo smiles.

"Are we still attacking the mesh at the bottom?" Uryu asks curiously. "I've looked over the drawing; it should look interesting if I can manage the jagged style."

"So… What would you say if I told you Grimm's mom is throwing a yacht party tonight for us?"

"You're not serious," the raven gasps. "Oh my god, you _are_ serious! Will I be going to this party as well, or are you keeping all this fame to yourself?"

Ichigo opens his mouth to answer, yet a loud crash outside has the two of them hurrying out the door. There's shouting at the door, about four men leaning against it to keep it shut, and flashes are going crazy at the section they just can't close completely. Grimmjow is in the middle of the group, his muscles straining against the many people pushing back.

"What the hell's going on?" Ichigo questions.

"Apparently, Jaegerjaques is more popular with the media than I had planned for," Byakuya frowns. "We need something to get them away from here, but I can't figure out what might catch their attention… something more popular than the thought of him modeling for me…"

"I know!" Ichigo remarks. "I'll be right back and… Grimm, you're gonna owe me seriously big for this, you douche!"

"… What the hell did I do?" the blue haired man murmurs in confusion.

Ichigo grabs Uryu's wrist and pulls him toward the dressing room again. This is something Ichigo was hoping to avoid, but he only knows of one thing that could trump Grimmjow Jaegerjaques modeling for Byakuya Kuchiki… Grimmjow's mystery spouse, who happens to be Byakuya's little brother, dressed in a brand new design from the 'Strawberry Patch' line. Heaven help him, he'll do this for his big brother and husband… though he'll likely let Shiro loose on them later.

Uryu does his makeup as Ichigo fixes his hair in a windblown style, using gel when the more unruly parts begin to act up. The barrette they clip in on the right side of his locks, which blow to the left, has a navy rose with mesh hanging down like spider webs. He curses as he slips on the short but sharp heeled boots, zipping up the sides to mid-calf.

"Do you want the gloves?" Uryu questions.

"I suppose. If I'm gonna do this, I might as well do it right. Hand them over."

Uryu happily complies, thrilled to see his friend reverting to his more feminine side. Shiro isn't as happy, sulking in the back of Ichigo's mind, but he understands that Ichigo was exploring who he was then. When they were separated, Shiro took most of Ichigo's dominance with him. If Ichigo would've listened to him before, he never would've developed his incessant need everyone loves to take advantage of. Then again, the orange head may have listened if he hadn't taken so many liberties.

*You've got me on this, right? * Ichigo wonders hesitantly. *You know how I am with cameras… I… I need you now. *

*Don' worry, I got yer back, * Shiro smirks.

Ichigo nods, ignoring the knowing look from his friend, and heads out the side door to the dressing room. It's normally kept locked, as they only need the door connecting to the studio. The reporters are too busy with the studio door to notice anything, so Ichigo takes a deep breath and steps into the hall. Shiro's courage supports him, the orange head holding himself tall as he walks toward the group. His heels click against the tiled floor. The commotion at the door slowly stalls out, mostly because of the men at the back. One by one they turn to see who's approaching, letting their jaws drop at the sight. The dress Ichigo's wearing was the best in this particular showing, which means Uryu designed it to fit his favorite female model… who just so happens to have a more washboard chest. If she's sick or can't make a showing last minute, Uryu can normally guilt Ichigo into substituting for her. Their builds are alike, though Ichigo's is more toned, so this dress fits perfectly.

"Good afternoon," Ichigo remarks. "Have you seen Byakuya-nii around? He asked me to help with the new Strawberry Patch shoot, but I can't seem to find him. Grimm went to look for him… but I think perhaps he may have gotten lost as well."

"You… you're Grimmjow's wife?" a female asks in shock. "You're beautiful!"

"I thought he was married to a guy," another woman murmurs.

"I am a guy," Ichigo frowns. "I went through a weird phase in high school; Byakuya-nii likes to use it to his advantage sometimes. Uryu's model didn't show up for the shoot and it can't be postponed again, so I'm here to fill in. There's nothing wrong with that."

The group slowly gravitates away from the door, so Ichigo begins walking and talking. A part of him wants to make a break for it at the sight of those cameras, but Shiro keeps a firm hold on him. Grimmjow peeks out of the crack in the door, cyan eye widening in shock at Ichigo's appearance… that's the girl he fell in love with. Proud and temperamental, challenging the world with that permanent scowl.

"So… this is a new design from Uryu Ishida?" one of the men inquires.

"Yes, as a matter of fact it is. It's the highlight of his next show, do you like it?"

Ichigo twirls around for them to take in the genius of their work; the positive exclamations making his heart swell. He manipulates the conversation, leading the reporters out to the front hall. The questions are slightly intrusive, mostly about his relationship and if he's afraid Grimmjow might stray from being loyal, and Ichigo answers them politely.

"I have no fear of Grimmjow cheating on me," he assures. "Now, if you don't mind, this is a place of business. Business can't get done if you're impeding those that work here. I'm sure you'll have plenty of opportunities to question Grimmjow should you make an appointment for an interview. Good day."

Ichigo walks away from the group, who slowly leave in confusion. He had to suffer a few pictures, but he managed to steer the group rather expertly. Rukia and Byakuya taught him well. With a heavy sigh of relief, Ichigo heads back to the studio. Giving the world a sneak peek of Uryu's highlight was worth getting rid of those serious headaches. Grimmjow is waiting for him when he walks in, grasping him in a grateful hug before pushing him to stand at arm's length. There's a look in Grimmjow's eyes that Ichigo hasn't seen before… it pains him to see it now.

* * *

Dun, Dun, Duuuuuuun! Oh the drama just comes so easily with Ichigo ;p As if what he's been through already wasn't enough, I just have to add a little bit more! Don't worry, though... there's still more to come ;p The party is in the next chapter, by the way. I forgot which one it was in ^^; I don't think anything too dramatic happens there... I might not have gone into much detail. I'm sorry if I didn't, I didn't think everyone would have been so eager to see what happens. Anyway, now that I've taken the time to update... I'm gonna go work on my outline for 'Asylum of the Damned'. Wish me luck! I haven't had much when dealing with outlines T^T

Shiro: That's 'cause yer a sucky writer.

Vae: How could you say such a thing! ToT

Ichi: *hits Shiro hard* Because he's an idiot. You're not a sucky writer, Vae... just a sadistic one at times.

Vae: ... I'm sorry, i didn't catch that last part. I think you were mumbling. *evil glare*

Ichi: Nope, I didn't say a thing. *nervous laugh*

Shiro: Is yer memory failin', Aibou? Ya just said she was... *Ichi hits him again*

Ichi: I... didn't... say... anything! Right, Shiro?

Shiro: Right. *pout as he rubs the lump on his head*

Grimm: You really were asking for that one.

Shiro: Why can' he be 'busive ta ya? =(

Grimm: We've been over this, Shiro. You don't fuck him, I do. =3

Shiro: ... Maybe i should try yer method a stayin' off his bad side.

Grimm: Try and you'll be on my bad side *growls*. That's my ass to tap.

Ichi: *walks over to see glaring match* ... I honestly don't want to know what you two are arguing about now, it's probably not good for my mental health any way.

Vae: When is it? ;p


	19. Chapter 19

Countdown: **5**

One more update for my wonderful fans ;p The last conflict is fast approaching, hope you're ready for it XD I've been working hard on Bleach Bait... but I'm afraid it may be a bit boring T^T Of course, I've had a complaint that Grimm and Ichi have too much sex in this one for being a pretend marriage and in 'Unicorn Bait' there wasn't any sex at all, so... yeah... I think I'll be nice to you all =) I've been tryign very hard to figure out how to make things liven up a bit, Ichigo making Grimmjow and his guards look like fools isn't as good as I thought it would be... too much talking T^T So please keep that in mind when I start posting it. There's a lot of dialog and I refuse to budge on my 6 pages per chapter rule... I might budge on it when writing 'Asylum of the Damned', but not this one. Sorry T^T

Shiro: No she ain't. *still working on scavenger hunt*

Ichi: You still haven't found Gin?

Shiro: ... I'm beginnin' ta think she lied ta me! DX

Vae: *innocent smile* I have no idea what you're talking about.

Shiro: I took a beatin' fer this! Don' tell me it was all fer nothin'! DX

Vae: Okay, I won't ;p

Shiro: NOOOOOOOO! ToT

* * *

Chapter 19

After much goading from Uryu and Grimmjow, Ichigo agrees to wear the new dress to Pantera's party. He can't look Grimmjow in the eye anymore, though, as it tears his heart apart every time. Before the other would gaze at him with curiosity and affection, but when he's dressed as a girl those cyan orbs are drowned in love. They're walking up to the yacht now, Grimmjow's arms wrapped around his wife with a curtain of puppy love draped over him.

"Look a little happier, honey," Grimmjow comments. "I don't want mom thinking you're miserable… you're not, are you? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, not really," Ichigo murmurs. "It's just… I have a lot on my mind."

"… We promised to tell each other when something bothers us, Ichigo," the larger male states a bit uneasy. "If something is bothering you, you need to tell me."

"It's stupid."

Grimmjow stops before the ramp leading to the large yacht, standing between Ichigo and the boat. His brow is raised in question, but worry is in his eyes. Something is wrong with Ichigo and he can sense that much. Ever since the smaller male put on that damn dress he's been acting more reserved and quiet.

"Tell me anyway."

"It's just… I'm worried about us," Ichigo sighs. "I just can't stop worrying. I know you'll never cheat on me, but something deep inside tells me I'm a fool to trust that. It always happens that way! I just… there's a part of me that hates myself for getting used to people walking all over me, but another part of me thinks I deserve it."

Grimmjow is about to scold Ichigo for thinking such a thing, but they're found by Pantera. The woman hurries down and hugs Grimmjow, stopping in shock at Ichigo for only a moment. She squeals excitedly, practically jumping the orange head as she takes in his outfit from all sides.

"Unbelievable! Where did you get this fashion genius?"

"Uh… it's from Uryu's new showing," he murmurs. "It's supposed to be the highlight of his next show, but… I borrowed it. He'll probably make another for the show."

"… Tell me the truth; does he really design all his outfits? I just can't see it. He's smart with a needle, but there's no way he can come up with all this brilliance!"

"Mom, leave him be," Grimmjow frowns. "Tonight isn't about you and your grudge; let the guy breath a bit. Come on, Kitten, we'll talk back at home. Try and cheer up at bit, okay? We're here to celebrate a new beginning, not mourn a possible end."

"… Okay, Grimmjow," Ichigo states with a small smile.

Grimmjow offers his arm and Ichigo takes it happily, the two following Pantera onto the yacht. There are people all over the place, including Uryu and Byakuya. Uryu has brought Orihime with him, but Unohana is on Byakuya's arm. So many business men and actors and fighters… yet Ichigo can barely see any of his own friends. Then again… he only has Rukia, Byakuya, and his friends that work with him. Grimmjow seems to have so much more than Ichigo, pulling him into his larger world with ease.

"Loosen up," Grimmjow chuckles. "They'll all love you, I promise."

"I hope so."

Ichigo stays close to Grimmjow for most of the night, hesitant to mingle with all these people he doesn't know. If he's completely honest with himself, however, he's just afraid they'll drag up Grimmjow's past relationships. He couldn't handle that with Mila Rose and he certainly can't handle it now. If Shiro was ready to stab that dark haired woman then, he'll likely throw someone over board here… _after_ killing them.

Pantera is chatting with Uryu, trying to convince him how logical teaming up would be. He would love something like that, but there's one problem. Ichigo is extremely secretive of his talent, yet bringing Pantera in would most certainly blow that secret wide open. So far, the only person outside their small group that knows is Grimmjow… and he cheated. After mingling, dinner is served to the guests along with drinks. Ichigo is sipping at a glass of white wine when he's separated from Grimmjow, the guests unconsciously moving between them. He looks around nervously, yet he can't see the head of blue locks he was with.

*Shiro, do you see Grimmjow? * he muses.

*Nope. Relax, ya still got me, * the demon offers. *I won' let nothin' happen ta ya. *

*I know, I'm just… I don't belong here. *

*It's yer party, yer famous like them… why don' ya belong? *

Shiro sounds curious, yet the question doesn't need to be answered… he already knows. Ichigo has always been simple, even when growing up with Rukia. Byakuya tried to give him everything, tried getting him to enjoy name brand clothes and expensive toys… but Ichigo would always migrate back to his roots. Ichigo's parents weren't rich; they made do with what they could afford. It's Ichigo's way of keeping his parents close to him, though he doesn't realize it. That's one of the reasons he was always fighting in the rough streets. He blamed himself for their deaths, never stopped blaming himself, and takes on all this punishment from past relationships and fights in the ring to make up for his mistakes.

"You must be Grimmjow's wife," a brunette man comments.

"Um… yes, sir. My name is Ichigo Kuchiki, I'm Byakuya's younger brother," Ichigo states as he extends his hand. "It's nice to meet you… um…"

"Aizen," the other offers as he takes Ichigo's hand. "I'm Nelliel's father and Pantera's husband. I must say I was surprised to hear that Grimmjow got married. I had assumed he made another mistake like last time, but you seem to be just what that boy needs. You're very beautiful, successful from what I hear, and you seem to be well mannered. I approve."

"Well… thank you, sir," Ichigo blushes. "He treats me very well…"

"As he should, Pantera would've beat the shit out of that boy if she thought he were mistreating a woman," Aizen comments. "That's one thing I always loved about her. She made sure to instill manners in Grimmjow, always teaching him how to be a gentleman despite his chosen career."

Ichigo frowns a bit, yet says nothing. Shiro is screaming inside his mind, however, the older man immediately rubbing him the wrong way. Fighting is in Shiro's blood, to imply it's a pointless activity has gotten said blood boiling. Before he can burst forth and murder the brunette, Grimmjow's voice breaks through to soothe Ichigo's temper.

"There you are," he comments in relief. "I've been looking all over for you, baby. When I noticed you were missing, I almost had a heart attack. What are you doing over here?"

"I couldn't find you in the crowd," Ichigo responds. "I just came over here to clear my head… the night is very beautiful. Aizen was keeping me company."

"I'm very proud of your choice in wives, Grimmjow," the brunette smiles minutely. "She's a very lovely woman. I'm sure you two will be very happy."

"Ichigo's a guy, Aizen," Grimmjow smirks. "And I'm positive we'll love each other for a long time."

The brunette's eyes widen in surprise, those brown pools raking over Ichigo once more in disbelief. After a moment, Aizen clears his throat and gathers his senses. He bows slightly to Ichigo, dismissing himself and walking past Grimmjow. He pats the other's shoulder in a friendly manner.

"You do know this means you'll have to be extra cautious, right?" he questions. "A woman can't do more than destroy possessions… he'll likely be able to injure far more."

"I'm not planning on pissing him off," Grimmjow states with a roll of his eyes.

Aizen walks off to leave the two alone, Ichigo turning his attention back to the full moon over the water. Grimmjow steps up beside him, watching amber eyes gazing longingly over the dark liquid. There's a chill coming off the water, so Grimmjow stands behind his wife and wraps him in his arms to share body heat. It's getting late and the blue haired man has never been able to stand these parties for long.

"Ready to head home, baby?" he asks.

"Actually, yes I am. I'm tired and dealing with so many people at once isn't helping."

"Okay, let's just say goodbye to my mom and we'll go home."

They search out Pantera and afterward they look for Byakuya. As they leave, Ichigo catches sight of Rukia and Renji making out in the parking lot. He always knew they would end up together; there was just no hiding their attraction from him… or anyone else.

Stark had to pick them up at the studio because of Ichigo's wardrobe change, so he's waiting for them at the car. Hallibel, his girlfriend, had taken the motorcycle back to Grimmjow's. As the two get in the car, Ichigo notices a little girl in the passenger seat. She has shoulder length greenish blonde hair and vivid pink eyes.

"Oh! Hello there," Ichigo smiles. "I'm Ichigo, who are you?"

"I'm Lilinette, Stark's my dad," she offers. "Are you the bimbo looking to clean out Grimmy's savings and send him to an early grave?"

Ichigo blinks in shock at the question, Stark quickly clamping a hand over her mouth with a sheepish laugh. Grimmjow grumbles in irritation, glowering at the mouthy brat he calls his godchild. Every night he prays nothing happens to Stark… he just can't handle that little brat.

"Nnoitra's been babysitting her," the brunette remarks. "Lily, you're a few relationships too late. This is a new person and he's a good choice for Grimmjow."

"Whatever. Uncle Grimmy, are you taking me to the ring tomorrow? You promised to get me lessons! I want to learn how to fight!"

"Well… I don't know about…"

"I'll take you," Ichigo smiles.

All sound in the car stops, Stark almost hitting the car in front of him at the comment. No one volunteers to watch Lilinette; she's far too much for one single person to take care of. That's why Stark relies on his friends to help out. Lilinette is a little she-devil, always looking to manipulate and blackmail those around her. There hasn't been a single person she's taken to that hasn't been threatened by her observations. At the looks from those around him, Ichigo just smiles.

"I don't have anything to do and I'm pretty good at teaching…"

"Baby, you don't want to watch her," Grimmjow snorts derisively. "She's horrible!"

"Grimmjow, you have training tomorrow," Ichigo frowns. "And you need to focus on that; you've been signed up for a championship the night after. Not to mention your adversary might be Kenpachi again! I'm perfectly capable of taking care of a little girl. If you promised her training, I can handle it."

"… If you're certain."

Ichigo nods in satisfaction, the little girl in the front seat grinning impishly at her new 'toy'. She was never allowed to play with Grimmjow's first wife, growing up with so many men and domineering women made her a force to be reckoned with. She was always told Grimmjow's first wife was too soft to play with. This one might actually be fun, if all else fails they seem to be wealthy enough to get some pretty expensive stuff from.

When the car stops in front of their house, Ichigo and Grimmjow exit. Grimmjow makes certain to take the bag with Ichigo's clothes, still unnerved about his feelings toward the other. He liked Ichigo before, could feel the attraction for him… but the minute he saw Ichigo dressed as a girl his heart started skipping beats.

The house is quiet when they enter, Ichigo heading for the bedroom to change as Grimmjow lingers in the living room. He's not sure how well he'll hide his disappointment at seeing the 'woman' he loves melting away. He knows they're the same person, can see that plain as day, but there's still a part of him that falls for the female Ichigo more so than the male one.

"Grimm? Are you coming to bed?" Ichigo wonders from the doorway.

"Yeah, I'm coming," he smirks. "I just… wanted to give you time to change."

Ichigo hums in suspicion, yet lets it go. He's crawling into bed when Grimmjow walks in, exhaustion lingering in amber orbs. As Ichigo gets comfortable, Grimmjow strips down for bed. He hates wearing pajamas at night, though he would usually wear boxers when staying over with a lover. Since Ichigo is married to him, he doesn't think anything about it as he climbs in bed. He finds himself slightly disappointed that Ichigo isn't wearing lingerie or something skimpy, settling instead for an oversized tee shirt belonging Grimmjow.

"… We still need to talk about tonight," Grimmjow comments. "I know you're tired, but I would rather go to bed problem free. It's healthier for relationships."

"… I just worry too much by nature," Ichigo mutters into his pillow.

"That's not what you said before, you said you deserved being treated like shit," the larger male frowns. "You know that's not true, Ichigo. Tell me why you feel like that. Why would you want to hurt by people that are supposed to love you?"

"Love me?" Ichigo scoffs. "You don't love me; you love the female Ichigo you thought I was in high school! You're only attracted to me as I am!"

Grimmjow is stunned at the outburst, yet realizes Ichigo isn't facing him… which probably means he's trying not to cry. In most cases, the blue haired man couldn't care less if a lover burst into tears. Unfortunately, this isn't just a lover it's Ichigo. He rolls onto his stomach and pulls Ichigo closer to him, cuddling against the other and kissing the top of his head.

"Of course I love you," he admits. "I really do, but… I've waited so long to find the woman that I fell for. I didn't mean to hurt you, Ichigo. I really didn't. If you don't want to dress up anymore, I won't make you."

"I would do anything for you, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs sadly. "If that's what you want, I'll do it. I'll go buy a whole new wardrobe, I'll…"

"Ichigo, stop," Grimmjow commands softly. "I don't want you living a lie to appease me. I loved you then and I love you now, the package is just wrapped differently. Now… why do you feel you need to be punished?"

Ichigo is quiet for a long time, his shoulders shuddering slightly as he forces away tears. The memory still haunts him, though Shiro keeps it at bay for the most part. Sometimes Ichigo wakes and sees their blood all over his hands just like that night. Thankfully, Grimmjow's presence has quelled those nightmares rather effectively… but the pain and guilt remains.

"It was my fault," Ichigo murmurs. "My parents were murdered when I was younger… and it was my fault."

"Ichi…"

"No, Grimm, it was. That night, I heard that my friend had run away and they had last seen them headed to the park. I was worried about them and I knew where they liked to hang out there, so I went to look for them. It got really late and my parents started worrying about me. They went to the park to look for me, thinking that's where I would've gone first. They found me just as the thief found them. He was drugged up on something, tried to take me hostage in order to get some cooperation… but my parents fought back. They were murdered because I couldn't stay home that night. It was all my fault."

The tears are flowing freely now, the pain too close to the surface for Ichigo to stay in control. Grimmjow holds him tightly, rubbing his back and whispering assurances to the other. He heard Soi Fon say that Ichigo's parents were murdered, but he had no idea it had scarred Ichigo this deeply.

"Ichi, it wasn't your fault. You didn't pull that trigger. Your friend needed you; you were too young to think before you acted. Stop beating yourself up over it. If it makes you feel better, we can role-play and I can punish you!"

Ichigo snorts a laugh at that through his tears, Grimmjow smiling sweetly at his wife. In all honesty, the thought sends pleasurable chills through Grimmjow… but he won't admit that. Ichigo seems to have been punished far too much over the years. Now is the time to spoil his significant other and that's something Grimmjow is very good at. He turns so Ichigo can lie on his chest, keeping the other pressed closely as he does so. It doesn't take long for Ichigo to fall asleep, his tears still trickling slowly onto Grimmjow's bare chest. It worries him that Ichigo has this much baggage to deal with, yet it's a challenge he's willing to take. He's finally found the person that stole his heart so long ago, a little emotional baggage isn't going to scare him off… he hopes.

* * *

Okay, so I was right... I didn't go into a lot of detail for the party ^^; If you think this is the end of the drama... then you don't know me very well ;p I still have 5 chapters to cram drama into! XD And trust me, I manage it =D At least, I like to think I do. I won't spoil the surprise and tell you what to look for in the next chapter... mainly because I don't remember what's in the next chapter ;p I will tell you, however, that I had absolutely no luck with my outline ^^; I'll have to really sit down and think it through tomorrow. The tv is a huge distraction for me (along with facebook games) and for some reason, no matter how many times I turn the stupid thing off it gets turned right back on. Honestly, what's the matter with wanting to listen to the radio? I write so much better when I'm listening to music T^T

Grimm:I'm surprised anyone watches tv with all the stupid shows they have on.

Shiro: Exactly! Like reality shows! What a pointless waste a money. =(

ichi: Not all of them are bad. *nervous smile*

Shiro: Name one.

Ichi: Why? Don't give me the second degree! I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE! DX *runs off*

Shiro: *blinks in surprise* Uh... what the fuck? 0o

Grimm: Ichigo likes to watch animal planet. =D

Shiro: So? I like animal planet... 'specially when the animals get eaten! XD

Grimm: Ichigo prefers the 'So Cute' show, with the little baby kittens and puppies. ;p

Shiro: ... Wow... he's such a fuckin' girl sometimes, it's almost embarrassing to admit I was made from him. =(


	20. Chapter 20

Countdown: **4**

How cool is this? I think I updated like three days in a row ;p Not much to talk about today. I'm going to work on my outlines, either for my second book in my trilogy or for my upcoming fic. Either way I'm sitting down and working on one or the other! No excuses, it's gonna happen! DX It's so much easier to just say that than to accomplish anything *sighs*. Hopefully I actually do get something done. Yesterday, all I got done on the 'Asylum of the Damned' outline was two words T^T

Grimm: You'll manage... eventually. =)

Ichi: *looks around* Where's Shiro? This is the second time he's come up missing! =(

Vae: He's still on that stupid scavenger hunt.

Grimm: I thought you lied about Gin being tied up on the other end.

Vae: I didn't say either way. Besides, it's better for Ichigo if Shiro stays out of my hair. I set up another one for him. =D

Ichi: ... Seriously? You're beign nice to me? No alterior motive?

Grimm: Don't get your hopes up, Kitten. She just doesn't want to be in the same room as Shiro when his punishment comes up.

Ichi: T^T

* * *

Chapter 20

Grimmjow is awake when Ichigo stirs. He searches for Grimmjow a moment, and then buries his head beneath his pillow. Last night took a toll on him emotionally; he's just not ready to face the day again. He hears shuffling outside the room, yet the blue haired man doesn't bother him... the little girl from last night does. Lilinette bursts into the room, diving onto the bed and accidentally shoving Ichigo onto the floor on the other side.

"… Ouch," he mutters.

"Sorry, Auntie Ichigo," the girl chuckles sheepishly. "I was just so excited! I've been waiting for Uncle Grimmjow to teach me how to fight since that little brat, Jinta, beat me up! Uncle Grimmjow said you were upset, so I came to make you feel better! I brought you my candy bar; that always make _me_ feel better."

"Awe, that's sweet, Lilinette," Ichigo smiles. "But you can keep your candy, okay? Just give me a few minutes to get ready and I'll be right out."

"Okay!"

The blonde girl runs off to bother Grimmjow, her favorite pastime, and Ichigo gets up off the floor to get dressed. He hadn't forgotten about Grimmjow's training… he just didn't want to go to it. It's not like the other can't get himself around, he doesn't need Ichigo holding his hand. The orange head sighs, digging through his clothes for a pair of loose sweatpants and a tank top.

"Grimmjow, are you ready to go?" Ichigo calls as he looks through the house. "Grimm?"

"Auntie Ichigo! Did you draw these pictures? They're so cool!" Lilinette remarks.

In her hands are a handful of designs from the guest room, Ichigo's face going pale at the sight of them. He's so glad he had the foresight not to sign them or anything. He calmly steps up to her, taking the pictures to look at. She was very careful with them, making sure she didn't smudge anything, and Ichigo is grateful for that.

"No, my friend did these," he smiles. "I own a business with him, so he lets me go through his designs to choose the ones that should go together. Maybe you can help me next time you come over."

"I would love that! I could be a fashion lady just like Granny Pantera!"

Ichigo chuckles, taking Lilinette's hand and heading outside to find Grimmjow talking with Stark. Stark looks in their direction and lets his jaw drop in shock. Lilinette doesn't warm up to anyone as fast as she did Ichigo, which means he's either got a miraculous gift with children or she's planning something nefarious.

"Time to go?" Ichigo wonders softly.

"Showing enough skin?" Grimmjow mutters in question.

Ichigo tilts his head in confusion, looking over his outfit cautiously. His tank top is worn from years of training in it, tight around his torso to showcase his abs and chiseled chest. He may be slender, but he's built for a male with a slight frame.

"I don't see anything wrong with it," he murmurs.

"Can't you wear baggy clothes… and a turtle neck?"

"I'm so not having this discussion with you," Ichigo frowns. "We're married, Grimm, I'm not trying to attract men to replace you."

"That doesn't mean you won't."

Ichigo grabs Grimmjow's collar, pulling him away from the father and daughter. Once they're closer to the house and out of earshot, he yanks the other nose to nose with himself. He's feeling a tad more aggressive today, which means Shiro's egging him on without realizing it.

"Grimmjow, if anyone but you touches me Shiro will break their fucking wrists!" Ichigo hisses. "Now back the fuck off before I let him do the same to you!"

"You know, a simple 'you don't have to worry so much, honey' would've sufficed."

"Get in the damn car!"

Grimmjow grumbles, but does as told. As for Ichigo, he's feeling the thrill of his old self washing over him. It's been so long since he let himself go like that, keeping back any negativity with his old relationships as much as possible. He never would've ordered them around. Should they have not liked his outfit, he would've turned around and gotten changed until they did. Grimmjow brings out the worst in Ichigo… which scares him terribly. He shakes off the fear and heads for the car, the others already in and waiting.

Lilinette is energetic, running circles around everyone but Ichigo. Ichigo has infinite patience from growing up with Rukia. The raven was always more energetic than Ichigo, so he learned quickly how to handle such enthusiasm. Grimmjow is training across the room, keeping one eye on his wife and the other fighters in the area. Lilinette is with Ichigo on some mats, the girl wearing some sparring gear as Ichigo stands beside her. He found them an area with some punching bags hanging from the ceiling on thick chains.

"Okay, Lilinette…"

"Call me Lily," she exclaims. "Everyone calls me Lily!"

"Okay, Lily. We're going to start with punches. This is a jab, this is a hook, this is an uppercut, and this is how we block," Ichigo explains as he demonstrates each. "Blocking is important. Now, you just copy what I do, all right?"

"I'm ready!"

Ichigo laughs at her determination, holding his forearms up to block. He waits until she's doing it as well before turning to the punching bag, jabbing with his right fist. She copies. Jab, hook, block. Uppercut, jab, block. He continues to mix it up, always ending with the block. The youth is smart and a quick learner, taking advice from Ichigo when it comes to strengthening her blows.

"Now, Lily, you can't just go around beating people up," Ichigo states. "If I find out you're using what I teach you to hurt people, I won't teach you anymore. I understand you're being bullied, but don't become a bully yourself. There are adults to help you at school, this is for defensive purposes. Only when they hit first."

"I understand, Auntie Ichigo! I'll be good and I won't hit anyone unless they hit me first."

"And don't provoke them to hit you first," Ichigo warns.

She groans at the statement, obviously intending to do just that. It's a good thing Ichigo knows all the little tricks… mainly because that's how Shiro keeps from going to jail for assault and battery. He watches over her as she trains by herself, getting in a good workout for himself as well. Lilinette tries to copy his movements during training, but he moves far too fast for her to keep up with. She's in awe of the orange haired male, more so than she had planned on, and finds the need to exploit him dwindling down to nothing. Ichigo turns, sending a high roundhouse into the punching bag with an ease the blonde girl has only seen in Grimmjow's fights.

"Wow!" she cheers. "I'll bet you can do the splits!"

"Well… I've never really tried," Ichigo laughs.

"You could help me with my cheerleading practice!"

Ichigo blushes at that, remembering when Rukia made him try out for cheerleading in junior high. They both made the team, which was the only reason he stayed on. Rukia never trusted easily, so her only real friend within her activities was Ichigo… and visa-versa. He's about to answer Lilinette when a hand falls on his shoulder. He turns to face the man behind him, frowning at the cocky smirk and lustful look in their eyes.

"What?" Ichigo states unhappily.

"How about we head to the locker room?" they grin. "I'd like to… get to know you better."

"I'm married you jackass!" Ichigo snaps. "Go bother someone else!"

"Awe, don't be that way. It won't hurt if you're getting enough from your husband… unless he's got a small dick, then you might feel a bit of pain."

Ichigo pulls away from them, pushing Lilinette behind him to protect her should things get out of hand. This guy looks to be the violent type, one that takes what he wants… whether you want to give it to him or not. True to Ichigo's first impression, the guy grabs his arm harshly.

"Let's go. I'm sure your husband won't mind a quick romp… I'll pay him later."

"You obviously don't know my husband," Ichigo scoffs. "Better yet… you don't know me!"

His other fist hooks, the orange head thankful it's his right hand that's free. Lilinette gasps and backs away, searching out Grimmjow and finding him busy with Hallibel. It takes all his concentration to keep up with the wily woman, so he's unaware of the ruckus across the room. Ichigo ducks a wild punch, bringing up his arms to block just in case, and jabs the other's stomach hard. They stumble backwards, the orange head dancing on the balls of his feet as he moves around him. His rage is building, his eyes glinting gold as Shiro screams for blood… but the demon isn't in charge this time, Ichigo is.

Lilinette hurries to Grimmjow, ignoring Stark's warning as she scrambles into the ring. She's not afraid of Hallibel, the other would never hurt her, and Grimmjow isn't attacking. She pulls Grimmjow back by his waistband, the other gasping as he narrowly evades a punch.

"What the hell? Lily, what are you doing up here?" he scolds. "It's dangerous in the ring!"

"Someone's trying to hurt Auntie Ichigo!" she informs with a point his way. "You have to help him! I actually like this one, don't let him get hurt!"

Grimmjow looks Ichigo's way, gasping in shock at the sight. Ichigo's fists are swinging, heedless of blocking and raring to kill his target. All his frustration and anger is overflowing, the crimson blood of his opponent coating his hands as he takes another hit. Grimmjow is the only thing that saves the other, his arm hooking around Ichigo's waist to pull him away. The other is so pissed at being beat by the feminine male, he takes one last swing… but Grimmjow catches it and slams his foot into the man's stomach.

"Enough!" he shouts. "Training is over! Stark, please take us home. Hallibel, take Lily home! And someone pick that piece of shit up! If _anyone_ touches my wife again, I'll fucking castrate him… the _hard_ way!"

Everyone backs up quickly, two men clearing the path for Grimmjow. He tosses Ichigo over one shoulder, ignoring the frantic hits to his back as though they're nothing, and walks out of the gym. He opens the door to the car, depositing Ichigo and sliding him over so the larger male can sit. Grimmjow refuses to allow Ichigo to get out, holding him firmly until Stark has the car moving.

"What the _hell_ was that?" he frowns. "You were supposed to be teaching Lilinette how to fight, not teaching her how to _kill_ someone!"

"I didn't mean it!" Ichigo murmurs. "I don't know what happened! I just… I was so _mad_! Lily was there, he could've hurt her!"

"You could've stopped after one hit, Ichigo," Grimmjow scolds.

"… I don't… I don't want to talk about this."

Grimmjow watches as Ichigo holds his head, tugging at his orange locks as he curls up on the seat. It's a breakdown, that much is obvious, and the larger male has no idea how to handle it. He carefully pulls the other to him, letting Ichigo bury his face in his stomach and wrap his arms around Grimmjow's waist. This is the first time Ichigo can remember messing up so badly, he doesn't want to bring Grimmjow down with him. He'll have to think of something to keep the other from getting bad press from this.

"I'm so sorry," Ichigo murmurs. "This is all my fault."

"Don't worry about it," Grimmjow sighs. "If you didn't kick his ass, I would've."

"I'm not supposed to act like that," the other cries. "I'm not supposed to get angry or hurt people! I'm… I'm becoming that monster again and I don't like it!"

*I resent that remark, * Shiro pipes up. *I ain't a monster an' ya can' stop gettin' angry. *

"I just want it all to stop!"

Grimmjow sucks in a sharp breath at the familiar words, remembering when he was twelve and his sister's friend had uttered them. She was his first girlfriend… she was raped by an uncle. The nightmares drove her to suicide; those were her last words to him. Fear spikes through him like it never has before, the blue haired male pushing Ichigo up before slapping him firmly. Ichigo stares at him a bit stunned.

"Don't you ever say that again!" Grimmjow snaps. "The last person that told me that killed herself that very night! Don't you _ever_ make me think you're leaving me, especially like that!"

"I… I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that."

"I love you, Ichigo," he admits quietly. "I don't think I could bear losing you. I mean, obviously a divorce wouldn't really count… I'd just hound you until you came back to me. That's a place I can't follow you, though. But if you do leave me like that, I'll damn well try anyway."

Ichigo just nods, too dumbfounded to do much more than that. He doesn't even care that Grimmjow only loves him as a woman at the moment, he's just too tired. Once Stark pulls up to the house, Grimmjow takes Ichigo inside and slams the door shut behind them. He doesn't say a word, forcing the other to follow him to the bathroom. They've both worked up a sweat and are in need of a shower, so he turns on the bathwater and strips down Ichigo. He ignores the complaints, shoving Ichigo carefully into the tub. He joins the smaller male in the hot water, sliding the protesting orangette back so he can hold him.

"I don't need to cuddle," Ichigo hisses.

"I do, shut the hell up," Grimmjow counters.

The remark is harsh, hinting that Grimmjow has yet to forgive Ichigo for scaring him, so Ichigo bites back the retort on his tongue. They sit there like that for a long time it seems, Grimmjow trying to wash them up while keeping one arm around Ichigo. In the end the orange head takes care of washing them up, letting his exasperation show in his movements. It's only noon, so when they get out Ichigo attempts to retreat into the kitchen to make lunch. Grimmjow stays at his heels, sitting on the counter while Ichigo fixes a quick lunch. When he has two sandwiches and a bag of chips at the dining room table, he's pulled onto Grimmjow's lap.

"Grimm…"

"Don't," the other frowns. "Just be happy I'm not cuffing you to the fucking bed!"

Ichigo opens his mouth to yell at his suddenly overbearing husband, but Grimmjow ends it by stuffing the other's sandwich in it. He eats his own lunch calmly, ignoring the glare he's getting from his wife. Ichigo just doesn't understand the man he's married to. He eats his lunch, trying his hardest to move about in any way that might harm or irritate the other. Once they're finished and Ichigo has set the dishes in the sink, he tries to sneak off to the guest room to get some work done.

"Oh no you don't," Grimmjow mutters.

He follows the retreating orange head, pulling Ichigo onto the bed once he grabs his sketch pad and pencil. Ichigo finds himself sitting between Grimmjow's legs, those thick arms trapping him as the other nuzzles against his hair.

"I can't work like this!"

"Figure it out."

"You know, overbearing and too attentive doesn't win you points with me!"

"Just… stop," Grimmjow remarks sadly. "I give you everything you need, Ichigo. I'm damn good to you, aren't I? Give me this… please. I just… can't bear the thought of never seeing you again."

Ichigo sighs in relent, cursing inwardly as he relaxes into the other's grasp. He can hear Shiro laughing at him, delighting in Ichigo's weak will when it comes to Grimmjow. As he concentrates on his designs, Ichigo can't help but think how everything changed upon Grimmjow's appearance back in his life. Ever since that night at the fights, Ichigo's life has been rattled loose from his tightly honed control. As much as he can't stand to admit it, Grimmjow seems to have him reverting back to the temperamental person he used to be. The ring's call is stronger than ever, Shiro's presence has begun to quiet for the most part, and Ichigo just can't control his temper anymore. Today proved that. He can feel that Shiro is still with him; however the other has found no need to intervene or comment. He feels alone, something he hasn't been accustomed to since his botched therapy. These realizations tear him apart, because he knows he'll need to leave… and soon. He just can't let his life fall apart now.

* * *

I bet you guys are thinking that that's the last problem... You're wrong XD Although, the next problem is also a solution. That's all I'm telling you. That and I think the last chapters are a bit boring. I was getting bored with writing the fic, though and I promised you all an ending... I just hope you like it. If you don't, that's fine... I like it. That's all that matters ;p Anyway, now you can all sit on the edge of your seats until the next update!

Ichi: I know I'm eager for the ending! XD

Grimm: Gee, I wonder why. *smirk*

Ichi: Duh, because this time Shiro is the one getting in trouble! =D

Vae: Tell the world, why don't you! =(

Grimm: Speaking of Shiro... shouldn't he be back by now?

Vae: ... Uh... I'm sure he's just having trouble figuring out the clues. It's not like he stumbled into a few traps I may or may not have set to slow him down.

Grimm & Ichi: ... 0o


	21. Chapter 21

Countdown: **3**

Hello! I'm in a rather good mood today, as I managed to get 7 chapters of my outline done in a single day! That was for 'Asylum of the Damned' by the way ;p It's coming along rather well... but I hit a slight block in chapter 10. I'm sure I'll push my way through it =) I'm just glad I got that much done in a day XD I'm up to chapter 35 of my other book, the second in my trilogy. Unfortunately, I've only had one person read the first book over and I'm still at a loss for a title T^T That might be a much larger block than my other one *sighs* I wish I could find someone with time to look it over properly. Anyway, I bet you guys are excited I finished that much of my fanfic/book outline! That means I'll get to write it faster ;p

Shiro & Ichi: I don't want you to write it! *twin pouts*

Grimm: ... Whoa, do that again! You guys are like surround sound! XD

Vae: Why don't you want me to write it?

Shiro: I'm a prisoner!

Ichi: I'm a girl!

Grimm: I'm suddenly looking forward to it =3

Vae: *sighs* Just read the update.

* * *

Chapter 21

Grimmjow stretches and yawns, enjoying the morning sunlight warming his back. He stops at the thought, immediately looking next to him. Ichigo is gone. Shrugging off his uncertainty, Grimmjow gets up and starts his search. He can't find his lover anywhere, but Ichigo left him a note on the fridge. He thanks the orange head mentally, reaching for the sheet of paper and leaning on the counter as he reads it. His heart immediately drops into his stomach.

Grimmjow,

I'm sorry, but I needed time for myself. My life, though not perfect, was still controlled before you came along. I realize you're trying very hard to make me happy and make this work, but I just can't do it. I love you so much, I really do. But it's obvious there's a part of me you love far more than any other. I can't stand to see the disappointment in your eyes when I'm not dressed up for you, but most of all… I'm scared of becoming what I was before. I know you don't know what I'm talking about, you didn't really pay much attention to me before Byakuya set up that contract, but if you had you would understand. I'll stay married to you as per the agreement, so you don't have to worry about your fans. Just tell everyone I'm off with Uryu at a fashion show, or visiting friends elsewhere. Don't worry about me; I have a place I liked to go in high school when I felt down. I'll be there. I'm sorry I ruined your life; you won't have to worry about that anymore.

Goodbye,

Ichigo

The paper falls from Grimmjow's hand, his lips parted as he stares ahead blankly. His wife, the only person he's ever liked enough to care about, has disappeared. Ichigo's condition can harm him if he's not watched over, anyone could hurt him if they find out who he's married to, and Grimmjow can't help him if his wife isn't with him. After last night, there's no way he can't worry. His first thought is to call Byakuya… but fear slams into him harder than any fist, so he settles with Ulquiorra.

"Yes, Grimmjow?" the raven sighs upon answering the phone.

"Ichigo's gone!" he panics.

"Again?" Ulquiorra inquires in exasperation. "Do you have any idea where he went to this time?"

"Well… sort of. He left a note, but… it doesn't say anything about coming back."

"Did he leave anything behind?"

Grimmjow stops at that, smacking his forehead with a grumble before heading back to the bedroom. He searches the dresser and closet, finding a couple bags gone and enough clothes to pack them. The guest room is missing sketch pads and pencils, a packet of designs missing from its place on the desk, and Ichigo's bathroom box is gone as well. He must've woke up before sunrise to clear out without Grimmjow waking. He's taken enough to survive on; including his wallet… but he left his house key on the counter.

"… He's not coming back," Grimmjow murmurs sadly. "He said he's not looking for a divorce or anything, because of the agreement with Byakuya… but he's afraid he'll revert back to whatever he was before I showed up. He said he loved me, but couldn't take the disappointment in my eyes when he doesn't dress up. He apologized for ruining my life."

"Sounds like he has a lot of self-loathing to deal with. If he loves you, it would stand to reason he would stay with you… he's punishing himself. Refusing to allow happiness for some reason, denying himself the one person that makes him feel safe and happy."

"Because of his parents," Grimmjow comments. "He blames himself for their murders. He said I didn't pay any attention to him before the agreement… did I know him before? I mean… was he at the ring or the gym, someplace I could overlook him? And I want to find out where he liked to hide out in high school, that's where he said he'd be."

"Grimmjow… you may never find him. You know that, right?"

"Please don't tell me that."

Ulquiorra keeps silent a moment, catching the tone of distress and hint of desperation within that voice he knows so well. He never thought it possible, but Grimmjow is truly in love with the fierce orange head. With a deep sigh, he promises to be over in just a moment and hangs up. Grimmjow falls back to sit on the couch, hanging his head as he fights back tears he thought he'd never shed.

"What am I supposed to do now?" he questions. "I loved him… I still love him. Why did he have to leave after I told him that? Doesn't he know how hard it was for me to say those three words?"

Ulquiorra shows up around fifteen minutes later, letting himself in to see Grimmjow still on the couch in his boxers. Usually he wouldn't bother with even that, but when Ichigo came he pulled some on in the morning so the other wouldn't die of embarrassment. The raven sits on the armchair near his friend.

"Grimmjow, are you okay?"

"… So many people that I can't keep away from me, but the one I want I can't keep with me," he sighs out. "How ironic is that?"

"You knew in the beginning he had baggage, Grimmjow."

"We were doing so good until yesterday…"

"What happened yesterday?"

Grimmjow is surprised Ulquiorra hasn't heard yet, however he relays the incident at the gym to the best of his ability. He didn't see much, just Ichigo swinging at some random guy. Lilinette saw the most, but she has a horrible tendency to exaggerate. The way she spoke it was like Ichigo was a seasoned fighter that could take out Grimmjow. He could believe it if Ichigo had succumbed to Shiro, but there's no way his mild-mannered wife could fight like that.

"Did you figure anything out?" Grimmjow wonders quietly.

"No, I'll have to ask around," the raven sighs. "I'm really sorry, Grimmjow, but it's apparent his problems were more serious than he let on."

"I can't find him dead, Ulquiorra," the other frowns. "I can't go through that again and certainly not with him…"

"Be more positive, Grimmjow, I'm sure he'll be fine. He's gotten along this long without you, he can figure things out. I'm more worried that Lily has gotten attached to him in such a short time. What are you going to tell her?"

"That he went to Paris for a fashion show," the blue haired man remarks sullenly. "Do me a favor… cancel my fight tonight? I can't concentrate like this; I'm too worried about him. There are so many things that could happen, so many ways he could get hurt…"

"I'll see to it. Try not to fall apart; you can't help him if you can't even help yourself."

Grimmjow nods, though he gives no indication of caring. After Ulquiorra leaves to gather information, the fighter stands to get ready for the day. He looks around the house, pain flooding his heart at the silence he hasn't suffered since Ichigo moved in. Everything reminds him of his wife. He grabs his cell phone and calls up his 'Kitten', praying Ichigo will at least answer the phone. It keeps ringing, the blue haired man hanging up and calling again. He's beginning to fear the other won't answer.

"Pussy cat?"

"… Shiro?" he utters in surprise. "Did you leave that note? You son of a bitch! That wasn't funny! Bring Ichigo back home!"

"I didn' leave that note," Shiro scoffs. "Ichi's havin' a breakdown. I'm trying ta talk 'im inta goin' back, but he's bein' a prick. Thinks he's gonna go back ta before… not that that's a bad thing. There was nothin' wrong wit him then."

"Where are you? I'm coming to get him."

"It don' work that way, pussy cat. What ya gotta do is figure it out on yer own. If ya do that, ya'll know more 'bout Ichi and it'll give 'im time ta cool off. Ya both need ta figure all this out… I can' do it fer ya forever, ya know."

Before Grimmjow can question him, the other hangs up and he's left with the dial tone. The blue haired male looks at the phone a moment, hanging it up and dragging his feet to the bedroom. He wants to beat the shit out of someone… but at the same time, it really doesn't seem to matter. He just wants Ichigo back; to hold him in his arms again and never let him go.

Ichigo wakes on the cot, looking around a rundown and stained room. The wallpaper is curling, the carpet holding something that looks oddly like a blood stain on it, and the ceiling is marked with water. The window is broken, the door hanging on its hinges, but this is Ichigo's safe place. This is where he would run away to when things became too much for him.

"I really wish you would find somewhere nicer to hole up in," Byakuya sighs from the doorway. "This neighborhood is dangerous and this place should be condemned."

"I like it here," Ichigo shrugs. "Besides, I can handle myself."

Byakuya moves to sit with Ichigo, his clothes a pair of jeans tore at the knee and a black tee shirt. His hair is pulled back into a low ponytail. Ichigo rarely sees him dressed like this, but the man has a talent of blending in most people envy him for.

"Why aren't you with Grimmjow?"

"… I'm ruining his life," Ichigo murmurs with an immediate sadness. "He deserves someone better than me."

"Ichigo, he canceled his fight tonight," the raven remarks. "Ulquiorra was in my office asking about you this morning, he said Grimmjow hasn't even changed out of his boxers. He's just moping around the house whining about how he can't keep the one person he wants with him."

"I can't," Ichigo whispers. "I can't do it anymore. I love him, nii-sama, but I don't deserve to be happy. I'll just end up getting him hurt as well. I couldn't live with myself if that happened."

"He can't live with himself now."

Ichigo hangs his head, uncertain of what to do next. Shiro wants him to go back to Grimmjow, Byakuya wants him back with the other… even Ichigo wants to go back. He just can't bring himself to allow it though. For once, Ichigo is going to do what he feels he needs to do for himself. Unfortunately for him, what he thinks he needs is the opposite of what he really needs.

Grimmjow gazes upon those at the old gym on the rough streets, stepping slowly through it and watching those around him. A young woman with raven hair spars with a redheaded man, the two he knows as Rukia and Renji. Grimmjow frequented this gym in high school, but stopped coming around his second year fighting for the big time. He cautiously approaches the two, praying the petite female doesn't blame him for Ichigo's absence… especially after witnessing her take down Renji in a brutal display he's lucky to survive.

"Rukia?" Grimmjow remarks while keeping his distance.

"Hey, Grimmjow!" she grins widely. "What brings you here? As I remember, you like the fancy gym. You haven't been here in years!"

"I was… I need to talk to you and Renji."

She tilts her head curiously, wiping sweat from her brow before retrieving a towel. Renji beats her to it, handing hers over and drying his tattooed face with his. The three sit on a nearby bench, watching those training through the gym. It isn't hard to see that something is wrong, Grimmjow seems listless and downtrodden.

"I heard a rumor you aren't fighting tonight," Renji speaks up.

"Damn… news travels fast on the rough streets," Grimmjow mumbles. "I'd forgotten about that."

"Do you really think being married to Ichigo is good for your fighting career?" the small raven wonders. "I mean, since you got married, you've cancelled two out of three fights. It would seem that he's been too much of a distraction…"

"Did you tell him that?" Grimmjow snaps.

The two are startled at the outburst, both jumping a bit before sending each other quizzical looks. Rukia straddles the bench, arms crossing over her flat chest and a wicked expression of warning quickly taking over her features. Renji scoots away smartly, unwilling to take more than a beating that he gets in a sparring match.

"No," she states. "What the hell did you do to piss off my little brother?"

"Nothing! I swear, I didn't do anything to him. He left me a note this morning and took off. Apparently, he thinks he's ruining my life or something. At least, that's what he said in the note. I tried to call him; Shiro was the only one that would answer. He told me to learn more about Ichigo's past, and then I'd be able to get him back easier."

"So… what are you doing here?" Renji inquires.

"I remember him from high school, but… he had mentioned I never paid attention to him before Byakuya set us up," Grimmjow muses aloud. "Did our paths cross between high school and now?"

Rukia and Renji look to one another, both busting into laughter at the innocent question. Rukia would always tease Ichigo about his dreamy state whenever Grimmjow was in the vicinity. Renji… well… he would take the chance to land low blows when he sparred against the orange head. What can he say, he wanted to win and Ichigo was impossible to beat. After they force themselves to calm, the two stifle leftover snickers and try to answer an indignant Grimmjow.

"You never were very observant, Grimmjow," Renji laughs. "Even when you fought Ichigo constantly, you never figured he was a guy or even got his name!"

"Shut the hell up and answer the fucking question!"

"Grimmjow, Ichigo trained here every day," Rukia sighs. "You passed him up constantly, overlooked him weekly, and fought him at least twice in the ring. Ichigo was a very secretive person when it came to fighting; he hated the need he felt to beat up on others."

"Ichigo wore an outfit that covered his face when fighting," the redhead informs. "He wrapped his torso with bindings, his right arm, and the lower half of his face. He didn't use his name either, but made up a different one. I think it was 'Mugetsu'. I'm not sure; it was a few years ago that he stopped fighting."

"I remember that guy! He was a fucking wild animal in the ring," Grimmjow grins feral. "Got me harder than I'd ever been in my life! There's no way that was Ichigo, though, he's too sweet for that."

Rukia stares at the other, sighing and shaking her head at his denial. Grimmjow really doesn't know the man he claims to be in love with. For only a moment, she considers leaving him high and dry… but Ichigo is very happy with this man and he deserves to be happy.

"There's a lot you don't know about Ichigo," Renji provides. "Before he went through that damn therapy, he was the king of the ring. No one could take him down. He could walk through the streets at midnight and the thugs would high tail it the fuck away from him. He's sweet because you're sweet to him, but if you piss him off… heaven help you."

"That's right, Grimmjow," Rukia adds. "Ichigo has always rewarded positivity and punished negativities, but after he went through therapy… well… he became a completely different person. I wish we had talked him out of going… I miss the brother I grew up with."

"Since you've been with him, he's been coming back to us!" the redhead grins. "Then again… maybe that's what he's running away from."

Grimmjow frowns and thinks back to those brief fights, they usually ended with him on the ground. Both of them were exhausted and neither could stand easily, but he had still lost. He never really saw the man with black hair in the gym, never caught him training, so it's no wonder he didn't pay attention to them. Grimmjow growls inwardly… his wife is a master of disguise! Why couldn't Ichigo be a master at cooking, or painting, or writing? Why a master of disguise? He'll never find him with a talent like that! Rukia and Renji watch the hope in the other's cyan eyes fizzle out, his head hanging once again as Ichigo steps just a little more out of reach. The orange head has always been hard to find unless he wants to be found, even Rukia and Renji don't know where he runs off to. The petite raven is positive Byakuya knows, but he's not telling. Grimmjow will have to find Ichigo on his own.

* * *

Lmao! Ichi's on the run! XD Go, Grimm, go! Track him down! A shame he isn't part animal in this fic, right? Then he'd be able to track down Ichi in seconds! XD And this is not the last thing to happen between them, nor is it the drama that happens to be the solution! You'll just have to wait for that ;p Well, I have things to do. I'm hoping to take care of a few more chapters of both my books today, but I have to do that before the tv gets turned on... the silence never lasts very long here and I can't concentrate without music. I also can't play music with the tv on T^T Anyway, I'm off!

Ichi: Hey, Shiro... how'd that scavenger hunt go?

Shiro: Horrible! I fell inta a thousands traps an' Gin wasn' tied up anymore when I found him! He kicked my ass and then owned it! DX

Vae: Awe, I'm so sorry, Shiro. Here's another =) Gin won't get out of chains.

Shiro: *grabs paper eagerly* See ya! XD

Grimm: You chained Gin up?

Vae: No.

Ichi: But... you said he won't get out of chains.

Vae: He won't, but I didn't say I used them on him ;p

Ichi: Traps again?

Vae: Alrye's on it ;p Shiro should be busy until the end of the fic.

Grimm: You really don't want him here for the last few chapters, do you?

Vae: I care so much for him, I don't want him present when I punish him. =)

Ichi: More like you care so much for your health and safety.

Vae: Can't argue with that ;p


	22. Chapter 22

Countdown: **2**

Only two more updates until I start updating 'A Tiger's Stripes'! So exciting! XD Whereas I already know what happens, I'm sure you're all dying to find out. Nothing more on my outlines today, I got new games on my Kindle... and I've never been known for my strong will when it comes to a good mystery/puzzle game ;p I'm also torn between writing and finishing the outlines =( I'm sure I'll... probably end up writing before finishing them. I just can't help it T^T I do believe I've only ever finished 1 outline before writing my books... and I've been writing with an ouline since high school.

Grimm: *looks around* And Shiro is..?

Ichi: Oh, I just talked him. He's spending the day with Gin.

Grimm: He found him?

Ichi: No, apparently Gin got the drop on him again. Shiro is the one that ended up tied up. =)

Grimm: ... Wow... for a badass psycho, your inner hollow is more bitch than anything when it comes to Gin. =(

Ichi: I know, isn't it great?

Grimm: How do you figure?

Ichi: Do you have any idea how much leverage I have over him? All I have to do is threaten to tell the world he's Gin's bitch and he shuts up! XD

Grimm: *sighs* You're so easily satisfied.

* * *

Chapter 22

Ichigo stares across the street at the old gym he used to frequent, frowning in annoyance at seeing Grimmjow there. Grimmjow never goes there; he's always across town at Mila Rose's place. The orange head hadn't counted on his husband making a visit, yet that brings up the question of 'why'. He carefully moves toward the gym, staying in the alley when his two friends walk out with Grimmjow. The blue haired man doesn't look his best, which worries his significant other, however Ichigo isn't about to break just because of that. It's only been a day, Grimmjow can handle it.

"You really don't know where he could've gone?" Grimmjow sighs.

"No, I'm sorry. Ichigo never let anyone in his safe place; he never told us where it is. He always just disappeared for a few days or even a week, and then came home when he was feeling better," Rukia sighs. "I really wish I could help you…"

"You can't remember anything about him vanishing? Any clues on where he might be going… his clothes, or some sort of mud on his shoes?"

"Come to think of it… he used to disappear more often when he was younger… when we first found him…"

"Found him?"

Rukia stares at Grimmjow like he grew an extra head. Renji elbows her, whispering in her ear before she makes the realization herself. Grimmjow doesn't know about Ichigo's past. Come to think of it, very few people really know about it. Ichigo was always very careful to steer clear of that topic, just like the topic of his job.

"Nii-sama and I found Ichigo in an alley when we were shopping, he was four at the time," Rukia informs. "He had been living on the rough streets for about a year after his parents were murdered in front of him. It took nii-sama a long time to calm him down, he had the worst nightmares… slept in nii-sama's bed until he was nine. He never talked to me about what happened that night, but he'd always disappear for days on end. Nii-sama let him as long as he called and told him he was okay, but after a week of no Ichigo he would go bring him home."

Grimmjow raises a brow at that, yet says nothing. He can tell this place Ichigo runs to is connected to his life before the Kuchiki family, but that's it. He doesn't know anything about that time, nor does Rukia or Renji. The orange head really made certain no one could find him, which only pisses Grimmjow off more. He's frustrated and worried, two of his least favorite emotions.

"If you see him… tell him I need him to come home," he sighs out in relent. "I really miss him. The house is too… lonely without him there."

"Ichigo left, man," Renji frowns. "I'm sure he wouldn't hold it against you if you slept around a bit."

"You don't understand," the blue haired man comments. "There hasn't been anyone since him… there won't be anyone after. I love him, I want that feeling back. I can't go back to nights of pointless pleasure, I want my wife back! I won't stop until he's back in my arms."

Ichigo swallows his gasp, trying not to cry at the statement. No one has ever cared enough to look for him before, not in his relationships anyway. Grimmjow is fierce at the idea of never seeing his significant other again, determined to find some way to bring the orange head back to him, and Ichigo's knees are weakening at the thought. Grimmjow really loves him. He can feel Shiro rolling his eyes within his mind; the other has been trying to talk him into going back since he wrote the note. Though he wants to, Ichigo knows something the others don't. His downfall, the one he always told everyone was the need to be needed, isn't his only one. As Grimmjow's already learned on some level, Ichigo can't bear to be happy knowing he caused the deaths of his parents. When he gets happy, bad things happen to those around him. That's one of the reasons he tried to keep a safe distance from Byakuya and Rukia. He's so afraid once he's happy being with Grimmjow, the fighter will get hurt or killed. He can't have another death on his conscience, especially not the man he loves.

*Ya need ta get over that shit, aibou, * Shiro growls. *Ya were only a kid, only three, ya didn' know shit 'bout life. Ya were lucky ta survive on the rough streets fer a year at that age! We were one back then, we took care a each other then… I wanna go back ta that. Livin' like ya did opened ya up ta me more than those spoiled assholes in the rich districts. *

*I can't do that, Shiro. I was a monster then… *

*Ya were a survivor! Ya really think growin' up fightin' every day was gonna turn ya inta a peace lovin' hippie? Don' be fuckin' stupid! Ya grew up 'round violence, ya were bound ta incorporate it inta yer life! Stayin' in the ring kept ya from snappin' on people like ya did in the gym! *

*I'm not like that… *

*Yes ya are! Open yer fuckin' eyes, aibou! Ya can' keep shuttin' me out no more! * Shiro screams in rage. *I didn' have shit ta do wit that last outburst, that was all ya! Ya been keepin' all this rage and shit locked up so tight, the dam finally broke! It's gonna happen 'gain, ya know it is! Stop turnin' a blind eye ta yer temper! Next time, the victim might not be lucky 'nough ta have Grimm there ta stop ya! *

Ichigo is crying now, silent tears of frustration. He never noticed when the three he was listening to left. The orange head has lost the fire he had before, the need to expel some energy in a nice spar. Wiping his eyes dry, Ichigo turns to head back to his hiding place. On the way, he has to drop off a parcel of designs for Uryu.

Gin is spending his day at the gym, getting the fighters ready for the big competitions tonight, when he heads out to sweep the sidewalk clear of litter. He's just walking out when a head of orange locks disappears around the corner. He curses under his breath before calling Nnoitra up to the front of the gym, putting him in charge and racing after the only person he knows to have such a brilliant shade of hair. He briefly thinks about calling Grimmjow, yet foregoes it in favor of locating the other once more. Ichigo moves quickly through the crowds on the street, oblivious to the man tailing him, and Gin finds he has to push himself to keep up. He ducks into an alley when Ichigo stops, the orangette walking into a diner.

Ichigo sighs as he searches for Uryu, smirking a bit when he catches the raven on his phone. He wanders over to the booth his friend sits in, sliding in quietly and waiting for the conversation to end. Uryu's eyes are alight with excitement, the grin on his features telling Ichigo he's about to burst if he doesn't spill the news soon

"We were just invited to participate in a fashion show in Paris!" he squeals. "Isn't that great? I'll be putting the best of your designs on the runway! Oh I'm so excited; we have so much to do and so little time to get it done…"

"What are you talking about?"

"Obviously, you'll need to go as well. We'll be leaving in a few weeks."

"… Uryu… I can't," Ichigo comments quietly. "I know you're excited and I'm happy for you, but… I'm going through some shit right now and I can't…"

"Did Grimmjow hurt you?"

The question just tumbles out of the raven's mouth on reflex, the other too used to assuming there's been a betrayal on the other partner's part. It's just natural for him to think it's Grimmjow's fault. This time, however, Ichigo can't help but confide in his good friend.

"It's my fault," Ichigo murmurs. "I left him. Everything was going so well… and I got scared. So I left early in the morning when he was still asleep. I left him a note. When I went to the gym today, he was asking Rukia and Renji about me. He's determined to find me and bring me back."

"Ichigo, if everything was going well, why did you leave?"

"… I don't want him to get hurt," Ichigo sighs. "I can't bear to see him die because of me. Uryu, if that happened I… I wouldn't be able to… He just means so much to me."

"You've never felt this strongly for anyone, have you?" the raven questions.

Ichigo shakes his head, dropping it down into his arms afterward. He really hasn't. All those before Grimmjow were to punish his past mistakes and keep him from thinking about the blue haired man. They were so he wouldn't be alone completely. They needed him and he needed them… but now he has the one man he would've given anything to have when he was younger.

"I'm so messed up," he mutters. "Why does he want me? I'm falling apart, Uryu, and he can't put me back together… but he just keeps trying. Why does he keep trying?"

"Because he loves you," Uryu informs as though it's obvious. "That man has been drooling over you since high school, just as you have him. You've gone through so much shit, Ichigo; you deserve to be with the guy that makes you happy."

"No I don't," Ichigo snaps suddenly. "I don't! Don't tell me shit like that! I'm a horrible person, I only hurt people. It doesn't matter how hard I try, I always hurt people! And now I'm ruining Grimmjow's life. I didn't want to; I really wanted to believe that would be the ultimate punishment for me. I wanted to believe that it could work out for us, but… he told me he loved me last night."

"And that's not a good thing?" Uryu inquires.

"No! It isn't! When I was with him, he didn't know who I was. I had to go everyday knowing he could never love me. It was a perfect set up! I was being punished while being with the guy I loved! I couldn't have been happier! Then he has to ruin it by saying he loves me!"

Uryu sighs and rubs his temples, the expression telling Ichigo he's not following his line of twisted logic. Shiro is inside Ichigo's head laughing, cracking up at his aibou's inability to communicate his insanity. Ichigo whines in distress, giving up with a sigh of defeat. Head hanging in frustration, Ichigo stands to leave. While he wants to intervene, Uryu knows the other well enough to let him go. The orange head needs to work things out himself; any help will inevitably push him into making a horrible choice.

Gin strolls from the confines of the diner, a satisfied smirk on his lips as he saunters after Ichigo's retreating form. He heard everything they talked about, heard Ichigo's admission though he understood it about as well as Uryu. Once he finds out where the other is hiding himself, the silver haired man will relay everything to Grimmjow. He's smiling widely to himself at the thought, but that smile quickly fades when Ichigo turns onto the rougher side of town. He walks through an old park over grown with weeds and long forgotten by those that still live there. After a short walk, Ichigo stops at a fountain that's dried up and cracked. He stands there with his head hung for a long time, staring at a spot where a chunk of stone is missing from the fountain. There's a strange stain on it, a puddle of the same stain on the cement at Ichigo's feet, and Gin is getting a bed feeling about all this. After that long bout of complete silence, Ichigo travels deeper into this part of the city.

"Where the hell is he off ta?" Gin mumbles quietly.

The orange headed male heads down a street of rundown houses, turning into the yard of one that must've been beautiful when it was taken care of. The fence is gone in some places, windows broken out, doors either hanging on hinges or laying on the ground, and the shingles are missing from a nearly collapsed roof. Gin waits until Ichigo is inside, and then stands before the old rusted mailbox that reads 'Kurosaki'.

Grimmjow is lying on the couch when Gin calls him, the silver haired man having looked all day for the other. When he still didn't see Grimmjow at the fights that night, he decided calling would be best. Normally Grimmjow would ignore any calls when he's feeling this down, but he's hoping it's Ichigo and answers without looking at the caller id.

"Ichi?" he asks hopefully.

"Nope!" Gin chirps. "But ya'll wanna talk ta me."

"Listen, Gin, I'm really not in the mood for…"

"I know where Ichigo is."

"… I'm listening."

Gin relays everything he heard to Grimmjow, the other immediately knowing Ichigo refers to his parents. His heart aches at the thought, his body sitting up at attention as he listens to his friend. Suddenly the news cuts into the movie that's been playing on mute, a picture of the rough streets neighborhood popping up with a reporter. Grimmjow catches the house they're focusing on, the one that collapsed, and just makes out the mailbox the reporter stands next to. The name seems familiar, his heart leaping into his throat at the memory of Ulquiorra's recent finding. That was Ichigo's last name before he was adopted by Byakuya.

"Gin!" he shouts. "I'll talk to you later. I'm going to get my wife back!"

He ends the call and races into his garage, stumbling around to get on his riding gear and starting up his motorcycle. Panic is coursing through his veins, the sight of Ichigo's refuge crumbling and not knowing whether the other is inside or not is doing a number on him. He races through the streets, not stopping until he's there. An ambulance is at the ready, firefighters making their way through the debris carefully in case there's someone there. Byakuya is standing in the crowd, blending perfectly in jeans and a ratty tee shirt with a zip up hoodie. Grimmjow opens his helmet's visor, but doesn't take it off. He wants to stay hidden as long as possible.

"What's going on?" he asks Byakuya quietly.

"I told Ichigo this place should be condemned," Byakuya murmurs in a tone laced with guilt and sadness. "He was in there when it collapsed… they're looking for him now."

"How can you be sure?"

"… I was on the phone with him when it happened."

"We found someone!" a firefighter calls out.

Grimmjow's heart sinks, his feet taking him through the crowd as the paramedics bring out someone on a stretcher. A shock of dirty orange locks is caught by cyan orbs, Grimmjow taking off his helmet and tossing it to the side.

"Ichigo," he breathes out. "No. Please no."

"Sir, you need to get out of the way…"

"I'm going with him… I'm his husband."

As he follows the paramedics to the ambulance, he tosses his keys to Byakuya. He's long past caring if the other can even drive a motorcycle, his only thoughts on his wife's wellbeing. The doors are closed and the men in the back bustle around Ichigo as Grimmjow watches helplessly. The other's skin is pale now, blood on the side of his head and cuts along his body from the debris. From what he can tell from the paramedics' chatter, Ichigo was asleep in a back room when the roof gave way. They were wrong. Ichigo might have been lying on the cot, but he was awake when it happened. He must've been so scared when it all came falling down on him.

"I'm so sorry I wasn't there for you," Grimmjow whispers.

The ambulance pulls into the emergency entrance, the door swinging open and Grimmjow jumping out. The stretcher is pulled down by the paramedics, the men taking Ichigo into the hospital with his husband on their heels. Everything is just moving so fast; Grimmjow can barely keep up with it all. He's stopped by a nurse as Ichigo is taken into another room, the doors swinging shut between them and separating them.

Gin is the first to get the text, Grimmjow not trusting his voice to make a call. He's also the first to show up, stopping by Ulquiorra's place to pick the raven up. Szayel is the one working on Ichigo, mainly because he owns this hospital. He's normally on call for Grimmjow's fights, but he can always be found within the sterilized halls of this place. Ulquiorra and Gin sit in the waiting room with Grimmjow, the blue haired man looking more defeated than they've ever seen him.

"… I should've been there," he mutters. "I should've been with him."

"Yer many things, Grimm, but Hercules ya ain't," Gin comments. "There's no way ya could a stopped that roof from comin' down on 'im. Ya both would a been in the hospital if ya were there, too."

"Mr. Jaegerjaques?" a nurse questions.

"That's me. Is my significant other okay?" Grimmjow asks immediately.

"We've managed to stop the bleeding; he had little damage aside from broken bones and a nasty head injury. He's a very resilient man," she comments. "Unfortunately, the blow to his head is a serious problem. We've no doubt he'll have a case of amnesia."

Grimmjow can feel his heart drop violently; all hope he had of keeping Ichigo floating away. If Ichigo can't remember how much he loved Grimmjow, there's no way the fighter will be able to keep his lover interested enough to stay. He barely managed to keep Ichigo happy before! Gin and Ulquiorra notice his distress, the raven patting his back supportively. The nurse goes over Szayel's notes a bit more in depth, however Grimmjow's mind is hearing nothing but static. When he tunes in next, the woman is telling Grimmjow that he'll be allowed to see Ichigo in a little while. She also warns him that the orange headed male might not recognize him. Grimmjow's heart sinks just a little bit lower.

* * *

Wow... I'm good at this drama stuff! I hope you enjoyed the update, I know I enjoyed writing it. I'm also loving all the reveiws! I thank you all for liking me enough to comment ;p I'm gonna get going now, I'm really hungry... I haven't eaten all day ^^; Sorry my end note isn't exactly great, I'll try to do better next time!

Grimm: You almost killed my precious wife! *holding Ichi tight*

Ichi: Grimm... can't... breathe.

Grimm: *loosens grip* Sorry, I just can't believe she'd hurt you like that! T^T

Vae: I couldn't help it, it had to happen. I'm so sorry! ToT

Ichi: Just ignore her, I've learned by now she only says she's sorry... she's really not.


	23. Chapter 23

Countdown: **1**

Lol, I had a few questions about the amnesia thing. I'd like to remind everyone that I'm not a doctor and I have no clue how amnesia works. I just put it in to fix the mess my fingers have typed me into ;p Just enjoy the stupid fic, questioning it is like anazlying a movie that has parts that make no sense. Trust me, I do it all time. It's a waste of time. If you must analyze it, use the things you question to better your stories =) That's the best I can do, unfortunately. I don't research for my fics, I don't normally want to publish them. That being said... I'm working on my outlines today =) Nothing yet, but it'll come. ^^; I think I might start writing the fic one. I just can't help it, it seems so cool! Although, I probably won't be able to do the idea justice T^T

Ichi: That's okay, you don't have to write it. We'll understand. =)

Grimm: Nice try, Ichi, but I'm not letting her out of this one! All those cross-dressing fics gave me a taste for femIchi. =3

Ichi: ... I hate you so much right now. *scowls*

Grimm: You'll love me when I bang you later. =D

Ichi: I'm sorry, are you assuming you'll get the chance? Because I'm feeling rather sick right now, I don't think I'll be up to it.

Grimm: *pouts* You're such a bitch.

* * *

Chapter 23

Ichigo wakes to a blinding light, the orange head groaning in annoyance. It's shut off abruptly, startling him as his amber orbs search for the one with him. Grimmjow is moving to sit down at his side, the orange head realizing he's in the hospital. His head is bandaged, casts covering his right arm and left leg. Grimmjow sighs and picks up the glass of water on the tray table, holding it for Ichigo to sip through the straw. The lithe man does so gratefully.

"I'm sorry I worried you, Grimm," Ichigo murmurs.

"Wait… you know me?"

"Of course I know you," the other laughs. "I'm married to you and you're a _very_ hard man to forget. Why do you seem so surprised?"

"Ichigo… the doctor said you would suffer amnesia."

Ichigo raises a brow, thinking back on what he can recall. He remembers the roof collapsing on him, remembers why he was there… he had needed time alone to think. He recalls meeting Grimmjow at the club to discuss a contract, can remember Byakuya and Rukia taking him to the fights… hell, he remembers drooling over Grimmjow in high school! There are holes in his memory, of course, but he was hit in the head by a fucking roof! That's to be expected. He's about to tell Grimmjow he's fine… when he comes up blank. He can't remember anything before his ninth birthday.

"Grimm?" he murmurs.

"Yeah, Kitten?"

"I… I don't remember before my ninth birthday," Ichigo admits. "I can feel like something important happened, but… I don't remember anything!"

"The doctor said you may never remember what you forgot," Grimmjow frowns. "I'm sorry, Ichigo. I would've traded places with you if I could, you know that. I love you."

"I love you, too, Grimm. I'm sorry I left you… I don't remember why I did, but I'm sure I wasn't mad at you," Ichigo comments. "I mean… I don't remember you doing anything to make me mad."

Grimmjow smiles widely, relieved to hear that. Usually he's the one that pushes his lovers away, not the other way around. He thought for sure he did something to piss his significant other off. Now that Ichigo isn't aware of his self-punishment, he just may allow himself to be happy. Grimmjow orders something for them eat for breakfast, as he's been with Ichigo all night in hopes he'd wake. They sit in companionable silence for a while, just enjoying being together.

"Grimm," Ichigo comments. "I want to do something crazy when I get out of here."

"Sounds awesome," Grimmjow smirks. "What did you have in mind?"

"I want to adopt a baby."

"…"

"Grimm?"

"…"

Ichigo glances over at his husband, catching the pale complexion easily. Apparently, Grimmjow isn't ready for a child. Taking pity on his lover, Ichigo chuckles and pulls him over for a kiss. Grimmjow complies, questions circling in the depths of his orbs.

"It would be nice," Ichigo sighs. "But I would settle for a pet and Lilinette staying over more often. Would that be okay?"

"Much better," Grimmjow agrees with a relieved smirk.

Ichigo was allowed to go home after only a week in the hospital, the house so much livelier now that he's back. Grimmjow is taking vacation to take care of his wife, secretly planning a surprise for their one month anniversary. Time has just passed so quickly, he almost forgot it was coming up. Ichigo should be out of his arm cast and into a walking cast in four more weeks, but he's stressing so much lying in bed all day.

"Grimm!" Ichigo shouts. "Grimm, are you still here?"

"Yeah, baby, what's wrong?" Grimmjow remarks as he enters the guestroom.

Grimmjow was forced to move Ichigo into this room, as they couldn't sleep together without wanting to cuddle. Since Ichigo is injured, cuddling will hurt him more than help him. Ichigo watches Grimmjow carefully, the other just out of the shower and in nothing but a pair of boxers.

"Oh, I know what you want," Grimmjow grins teasingly. "Does my Kitten want a sponge bath? I can't tell you how much you'll make my day if you say 'yes'."

"Well… that does sound nice," Ichigo comments with a smirk. "Would you mind?"

"Hell no!"

Grimmjow hurries out of the room and grabs a bowl of warm water and a wash cloth. Back in Ichigo's room, he sets them on the bedside table and pulls Ichigo's blankets off him. The orange headed male is in one of Grimmjow's old tee shirts. It was large enough that they could slip his cast covered arm in without too much jostling. Now it's removed very carefully, Grimmjow frowning at the bruises beneath the material. His fingers gently touch them, sadness in his eyes that Ichigo can't miss.

"It doesn't hurt," Ichigo comments. "I was in way worse pain when I faced Kenpachi. Trust me, this is nothing compared to that."

"I should've been there for you."

"You were. You were there when I woke up," Ichigo smiles. "You have no clue how much that meant to me. I didn't exactly make things easy on you either… you didn't give up on me when I left. That's never really happened before, you know. Not that I can remember anyway. I mean… wow; I was in some shitty relationships! Why the hell didn't I leave them? I must've been a glutton for punishment… Glad I got over that!"

Grimmjow is silent at that, smiling minutely in agreement even as he withholds the information Gin gave him. Ichigo sighs happily as the cloth washes his skin, his hubby careful not to press too hard. Grimmjow makes a mental note to do this more often, his hands touching everywhere possible to get the other clean. He kisses Ichigo's head affectionately, the other responding in kind.

"Hallibel and Nelliel are coming over for a bit," Grimmjow murmurs.

"Why?"

"They miss you," he shrugs. "You know how girls can be."

"… They want to do that shrink think on me, don't they?" Ichigo comments glumly. "I don't want to do that, Grimm. They make me feel uncomfortable and…"

"Baby, they aren't trying to do that. They're really worried about you! Hallibel nearly beat the shit out of a nurse that refused to let them visit you, I had to save him! I promised them they could visit once you were settled back home. Rukia's coming with them, so is Renji. And Stark is bringing Lilinette."

Ichigo murmurs under his breath, but he relents. As long as it's a group thing, he won't mind the two therapists there. If there are enough people to keep his attention, he likely won't notice them talking him in circles. He's quiet the rest of his bath, helping Grimmjow redress him in the oversized shirt once he's patted dry. The larger male grabs a pair of his boxer shorts, slipping them onto Ichigo slowly. Carefully, Grimmjow lifts Ichigo into his arms and carries him to the living room. The orange head is set in a chair the blue haired man set up for him, a blanket draped over it so he can wrap up in it. Ichigo does just that, sighing at the warmth.

"You'll stay here with me?" Ichigo asks.

"Yep," Grimmjow smiles. "I'm never letting you out of my sight again. Just let me get dressed."

Ichigo waits patiently, Grimmjow having turned the chair around so he can watch him move about. Ichigo enjoys the show, licking his lips as Grimmjow stretches. Once the other is dressed, he rejoins his wife and turns the armchair back around. Grimmjow finds the remote and hands it to Ichigo, sitting on the couch and leaning back to lounge. Ichigo, however, sets it aside.

"I would like to work."

"You're injured; you're not working until you're better."

"I don't want to lay about doing nothing, Grimm," Ichigo whines. "Come on. I won't do too much and if I start getting frustrated, you can take it away."

"… Fine."

Grimmjow gets up and walks to the guest room, leaving Ichigo alone in the living room. The utter silence has Ichigo calling Grimmjow back before he makes it halfway down the hall. Curious as to the other's strange reaction, the fighter heads back to his wife. Ichigo uses his left hand to pull Grimmjow down to him, his face frantic as he searches for comfort.

"What's the matter?" Grimmjow asks in worry.

"Never mind, I don't need to work," Ichigo murmurs. "I just want you to stay with me."

Though he's confused, Grimmjow holds Ichigo until the other settles down. Once he's released, the blue haired man sits back on the couch. Ichigo turns on the TV, yet loses interest quickly. He's fidgeting, his attention swaying quickly, and Ichigo is rapidly getting on Grimmjow's nerves.

"Baby, I can run back and get your stuff," he comments. "It won't take me long."

"No, I'm fine. I… I don't want to be alone."

"Nothing is going to happen to you, Ichi, I won't let it."

Ichigo shakes his head, so Grimmjow drops it. A few minutes later, however, he can't stand the other's huffing anymore. He gets up and moves to the kitchen, noting the way Ichigo almost falls out of the chair in attempts to keep him in sight. He gets the other a glass of pop, dropping in a sleeping pill Szayel prescribed… Ichigo doesn't like taking too much medicine, so he told Grimmjow to put the pills away until he can't find sleep on his own.

"Here you go, Kitten," Grimmjow says.

He hands Ichigo the pop, the orange head smiling gratefully before drinking it down. It doesn't take much longer after that and Ichigo is snoozing in his chair. Grimmjow makes him comfortable, and then hurries to gather anything Ichigo might need. He sets it all in the closet just outside his bedroom, returning to his lounging spot to watch a movie on mute until Ichigo wakes.

Ichigo is startled awake by a knocking at the door, his eyes opening as he rubs sleep from them. Grimmjow is at the door, allowing access to Nelliel, Hallibel, Rukia and Renji. Others would've come as well, yet Grimmjow wasn't certain about Ichigo's frame of mind. He doesn't want to overwhelm the other if he can help it. They seat themselves and Grimmjow makes himself useful in the kitchen getting snacks.

"So, Ichigo, how are you feeling?" Nelliel wonders.

"Better. I'm a bit jumpy, though. Every creak in the house, I think the place is coming down on me."

"That's only natural," Hallibel comments. "You'll feel that way for some time, but it will go away after a while. How is your psyche?"

"… What?"

"Have you been hearing voices? Seeing things?"

"Grimm! You promised they wouldn't do this!" Ichigo snaps. "I don't want to go through their shrink routine! If you're going to keep it up, just leave!"

Everyone but the girls gawk at Ichigo's outburst, the orange head fired up about this intrusion. Hallibel and Nelliel turn the topic to small talk, taking what they can from that instead of going for the big blows. This satisfies Ichigo, the young designer relaxing to the sound of his friends' chatter. Grimmjow watches him, worry evident within his cyan eyes. Ichigo never usually snaps at his friend like that, so the unexpected shouting is new. He knows Ichigo's been acting strangely since he woke up, but he's yet to figure out why. He's been so quiet, so withdrawn and panicky… almost clingy. He doesn't address it while the others are visiting.

Grimmjow never really knew how difficult Ichigo had it until today. He has to take care of Ichigo, fix lunch, keep the others entertained, make sure everything is picked up… it's a nightmare! By the time everyone decides to leave, Grimmjow's ready to pass out on the couch. Unfortunately, his day isn't close to over yet. He's picking up plates and glasses while Ichigo watches, stopping by the closet to grab the orange head's work things.

"Thank you," Ichigo remarks. "I wish I could help you clean up…"

"You're injured, baby," Grimmjow smiles. "Don't move, I've got everything together. What you can do, is tell me why you're so… unlike yourself."

"… I don't know what you mean."

"Ichigo, please don't play stupid. You're overly clingy, snappish, and far too quiet. I'm worried about you."

"… I'm not ready to talk yet. Please don't make me."

Grimmjow sighs, yet allows his wife some time to think. He finishes with cleaning up, making certain the orange head doesn't need anything before collapsing on the couch. He only closes his eyes for a moment, but that's all it takes. Grimmjow is sound asleep on the couch, Ichigo smiling minutely at the sight. It's not that he doesn't want to talk to Grimmjow, just that he needs to digest all these feelings swimming about his mind. He really loves the other, more than anything… but something is missing.

Grimmjow wakes with a start to Ichigo calling his name persistently. He's sitting up immediately, looking about in a panic. Ichigo quickly attempts to calm him, almost falling out of the armchair while doing so. Once he has his bearings about him, Grimmjow sighs and gets up to right Ichigo.

"What the hell, Ichigo," he mutters. "You scared the shit out of me! I thought you got hurt."

"… I'm still sitting in my chair," Ichigo points out. "And I have to piss really bad!"

Grimmjow helps him to the bathroom, careful not to bump his leg. Once Ichigo's settled again, he backs out of the bathroom. At the sound of Ichigo yelling for him, Grimmjow stands in the doorway with his back to Ichigo and the door open. Once the orange head is done, he washes up and is carried back to the living room.

"You want me to start dinner?" Grimmjow wonders.

"I can cook…"

"Ichigo, you're not getting up. What do you want for dinner?"

The younger man bristles, yet gives in at Grimmjow's look of finality. After an extensive argument about what to have for dinner… mainly because Ichigo is so bored an argument is a welcome addition… the two decide on ordering take out. Grimmjow calls a nearby Chinese place and gives them an order, returning to Ichigo as soon as that's finished.

"They'll be here in fifteen minutes," he comments. "How's your work coming?"

"It's okay," Ichigo comments distractedly. "I got a few designs done, but Uryu will have to pick them up tomorrow."

"Baby, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?" Grimmjow sighs. "I mean… I've been really good to you, haven't I?"

"Of course you have, Grimm. I love you and I know you love me as well," Ichigo comments. "I'm just… I have so much on my mind…"

Grimmjow watches Ichigo carefully, noting how much sadder he gets when speaking about what's on his mind. He waits a few minutes, letting his wife calm a little more, and then tries to pry information out of the other.

"Ichigo… what's wrong with you?"

"… I can't hear him anymore," Ichigo says as he finally breaks down in sobs. "I can't hear Shiro! He's… he's gone!"

Grimmjow gasps, knowing how close Ichigo had gotten with his other personality. He rises from his seat and moves to comfort the other. Ichigo clings to him, now completely lonely. Before, it didn't matter that no one else was in the room or at home. Shiro was always with Ichigo and he never felt so utterly unaccompanied. Carefully, the blue haired man holds Ichigo close… as he's done since the other awoke in the hospital. No matter how he looks at things, he just can't figure out how to fix all this.

* * *

And I have now exacted Shiro's punishment! *evil laughter* Let's see how he likes that one! You have no idea how difficult it was for me to figure out which way to go with that. I could've kept him, lost him, lost him but brought him back later... Obviously, that last one is still on the table for you readers ;p I shall not tell you anymore! I really have to get to work on my outlines, so I'll let you guys get back you're lives.

Ichi: *jawdrop* He's gone? No more Shiro?

Grimm: Bet you're upset, right? You know... you never know what you have until it's gone and all?

Ichi: *happy dance*

Grimm: ... I'm sure it'll kick in eventually. Maybe after he's finished celebrating.

Shiro: *walks in with Gin* Celebratin' what?

Vae: Nothing! Nothing at all. Uh... So how's your life with Gin?

Gin: I ain't complainin' XD

Shiro: I could. =( *still sore from repeated coupling*

Gin: Yet he ain't ;p


	24. Chapter 24

Countdown: **0**

HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY! XD Okay, instead of a wonderful conversation with the characters I'm going to ask my wonderful readers for their opinion. I'm having trouble naming the characters for 'Asylum of the Damned'. Well, not so much the first names... just the last names. I figured I could give you the names and you can tell me if they even make sense or flow well. And no I didn't realize I used Rose as Mila Rose's character's last name until I just wrote it ^^;

Rune Coven (that's Ichigo ;p)... Owen Brighton (Uryu)... Luna Sitara (Sun-Sun)... **Yuki Knox** (Toshiro)

Clovis Coven (Kisuke)... **Ethan Vila** (Shuuhei)... Chione Wills (Yorouchi)... **Fone Torrell** (Lilinette)

Sunil Delany (Shiro)... Nyx Reva (Apache)... Xue Fang (Soi Fon)... Donald Pranet (Yamamoto)

Thane Day (Grimmjow)... **Autumn Cascada** (Nelliel)... **Ryder Varro** (Renji)... Devin Dark (Kurotsuchi)

Ryuu Brant (Nnoitra)... Aria Valentine (Unohana)... **Tamesis Pavel** (Ulquiorra)

Drake Adan (Stark)... **Wren Posy** (Rukia)... **Raz Alvar** (Hallibel)

Chase Wilhelm (Chad)... Scarlett Rose (Mila Rose)... **Keme Belle** (Orihime)

Just so you know, I had that spaced out all orderly and easy to read. When I saved it all rammed into one another *pout* I hope you can still read them. I've made bold the ones I wasn't sure about. If anything, just comment on them, okay? I don't understand why you need last names on characters... you only use them a couple times tops =( Oh! And please don't use any of these names, that wouldn't be very moralistic of you.

* * *

Chapter 24

Ichigo has gotten rid of his cast and settled back into life with Grimmjow… but he's just not the same. His personality has reverted back to before his therapy, yet his loss of Shiro's presence has Ichigo in a mild depression. It's something akin to what he felt when with his ex-boyfriends, so Grimmjow is being affected by it as well. He wants nothing more than to make Ichigo happy.

"Hey, Kitten," Grimmjow murmurs as he enters the back room.

Ichigo's just gotten out of his walking cast a few days ago, so while he was in it the two spent time redecorating. The unused guest room has been converted into an office for Ichigo, with a hideaway bed for when Lilinette stays over. She hasn't gotten to yet, but now that Ichigo is free to move around unhindered she will. Ichigo looks up from the drawing desk curiously; the dark circles beneath his eyes the only indication of something wrong.

"Yes?"

"I got a surprise for you," Grimmjow smiles widely. "Well… two surprises… unless you count one as two…"

"Grimmjow," Ichigo smiles. "You didn't have to get me anything."

"It's for us both. My last couple fights brought in a lot of money," he starts. "And I thought it would be nice if we both just took some time to relax, so… what do you say to a little trip?"

Ichigo turns to face Grimmjow completely, curiosity swimming in tired eyes. Grimmjow hadn't mentioned their upcoming anniversary, so he doubts Ichigo remembered. This trip will be good for them both. When the blue haired man says nothing more, Ichigo can't help but ask for details.

"Where are we going?"

"I was thinking a nice cruise to some rather inviting islands," Grimmjow comments playfully. "And that's only half of your gift."

"… Gift? What am I getting a gift for?"

"Well… it's our anniversary soon," the other states. "It's no big deal, just another way to spoil you without guilt."

Ichigo is downtrodden he forget, it's easy to see on his features. Grimmjow tries to amend the problem quickly, yet all the assurances in the world aren't making the orange head feel any better. Though Grimmjow says it's not a big deal, and it may not be to him… it's a big deal to Ichigo. He's never celebrated an anniversary with his other beaus. He barely listens to the larger male's plans, just nodding his head while falling deep into his own thoughts. He needs to figure out something to do for Grimmjow. The thought has a sharp pain striking his heart, as Shiro would normally help him with these things.

"Ichigo? Are you okay?" Grimmjow asks cautiously.

"Grimmjow… I want Shiro back. I can't stand the dead silence around me when I'm alone anymore. I just… I need him back!"

"Ichi, we went over this with Hallibel and Nelliel," the blue haired man informs gently. "Shiro is gone, you can't get him back. Even if you went through the same therapy, which was banned shortly after Mayuri experimented with it on you, there's absolutely zero guarantee Shiro will be the one to develop. You have to learn how to live without him."

"… I know, but… I really miss him."

"Ichigo, you never needed him. He was you, just a more aggressive you. He came because you were holding back, pretending to be something you're not. If you want to be with him again, just be yourself. No holds barred, no barriers on your personality, just… let go. That's all he ever wanted."

Ichigo looks away from Grimmjow, yet knows he's right. Shiro will never be with him again, but he can honor the memory of his lost personality by living the way he should've to begin with. it'll take some time to stop pausing to listen for the other, to get used to the silence he never endured with Shiro, and to cast aside this depression from finally being alone… but with Grimmjow's help, Ichigo can find a way.

"What's the other half of my present?" Ichigo asks after a moment.

"We'll need to go on a little walk for that."

Unable to concentrate on his work anymore… he was just doodling on the paper anyway… Ichigo stands and heads to the living room. He pulls on a light jacket and follows Grimmjow out. The two of them stroll through the city in companionable silence, Ichigo fighting to get used to the quiet. Seeing the frustration within the orange head's eyes, Grimmjow pulls a small device out of his pocket.

"Here, this should help with the lack of noise," he comments. "I know how much of a chatterbox Shiro was."

"… Thank you."

Ichigo takes the ipod from the other, turning it on and keeping the volume low within his ears. It's just enough to occupy his mind without drowning out the world around him… background noise, just like Shiro. It's a relief and stress seems to melt off Ichigo's tense muscles. Grimmjow is glad to see his wife relaxing just a bit, as the orange head has been so wound up since realizing he's lost Shiro.

They walk a good while before Grimmjow pulls Ichigo into a store. It's noisy with the sounds of animals, Ichigo catching that it's a pet store just as they walk in. Puppies are barking at a display of caged birds not far from them, kittens are mewling at a large fish tank… it brings warmth to Ichigo and he hasn't even noticed the large grin on his lips. Grimmjow pulls him back to the kittens, always having been a cat person himself.

"Choose one," he states. "And I'll choose one as well, so yours has a friend to keep it occupied."

"Oh, Grimmjow! They're so adorable," Ichigo gushes. "I can have any one?"

"Any one you want, Kitten. As for me… I'll take that little shit over there."

The larger male carefully lifts a tiny white kitten with black paws, ears, and tip of the tail up. It hisses and swaps its little bitty paw at Grimmjow in an attempt at being vicious, yet only draws laughter from the blue haired man. Ichigo scans the small kittens, noting how Grimmjow's choice is about as big as his palm. His eyes fall on a small little orange tabby in the corner, the kitten pouncing on those close to it and being particularly annoying. With a light smile, Ichigo lifts the ball of fur into his hands.

"I want this one," he states. "I'll call him Kon."

"I'd call this one Pantera, but if my mom found out she'd kill me," Grimmjow murmurs sheepishly. "Last time I got a kitten with a bad attitude and named it after her… she kicked my ass and ruined five relationships before she was content with my punishment."

"… It needs a name any way."

"Since you miss Shiro so much, Ichigo… why don't we just call it that?" the blue haired man wonders. "I mean… at least you'll always have a Shiro with you, you know?"

"… You're the sweetest man I have ever met, Grimmjow Jaegerjaques," Ichigo grins. "I will never love another more than I love you!"

Grimmjow replies to the compliment by kissing Ichigo chastely on the lips, nipping his bottom lip in a silent promise for play later. He takes both kittens into his hands, mainly because little Shiro is searching to harm Ichigo, and the two look around the store to gather necessities for them. By the time they leave, they've lavished their pets with more toys than a first time parent buys their baby. Ichigo is the first to notice this.

"Hmm," he hums. "Perhaps we went a little overboard."

"Probably," Grimmjow shrugs. "But why not? These are our babies now! The only children we'll need until one of us is ready and skilled enough to con the other into adoption!"

"So eloquently put," Ichigo agrees with a chuckle.

"What can I say; I have a way with words."

The couple heads home, their kittens in a carrier and their arms full of bags. Ichigo is carrying the toys and kitty condo in the empty litter box with some food, Grimmjow carries the kittens, the litter, more toys, and a second condo… just in case little Shiro doesn't like to share. When they get home, they set up the cats' area in the living room corner. It'll take time to train them properly, but Ichigo works from home and can handle it quite nicely. They let the kittens out to play, Shiro staring right at the two and hissing. Kon is already rubbing against Ichigo's ankle, which pisses off the white ball of fluff. Shiro pounces on Kon, smacking the orange tabby about with furious yowls, and then takes his place on Ichigo's foot in victory.

"Looks like your kitten likes me more," Ichigo laughs.

"Let's just hope they learn how to share quickly," Grimmjow sighs. "I don't want to get attacked for touching you and I definitely don't want to pay vet bills so soon after getting them. Shiro is a mean little fuck."

"Maybe you shouldn't have called him 'Shiro'," Ichigo chuckles. "Hey… what are we going to do with them while we go on that cruise?"

"Lily's gonna cat sit for us. I already went over it with Stark and her, so they'll stay over while we're gone," Grimmjow smiles. "Don't worry about a thing, baby, I thought of everything."

"When will we be leaving?"

"In a few days. Just long enough to spend time with the kids."

Ichigo sits down with the kittens, drawing a feather on a string around Kon to watch him chase it. Shiro clambers onto Ichigo's lap, making himself comfortable and growling at any movement. Grimmjow sits as well, scratching Shiro behind the ear lovingly. The white kitten lifts its chin smugly, looking between the two and deciding to move to Grimmjow.

Ichigo and Grimmjow wake to mewling, the blue haired man groaning as he looks down to the floor on his side. Little Shiro is sitting there expectantly, mewling again once he sees Grimmjow peeking over the side of the bed. He's hungry and, just like the original Shiro; he'll damn well get fed on _his_ time! Ichigo yawns and gets out of bed to feed the kittens, finding Kon tangled up in a ball of yarn.

"Grimm, can you untangle Kon?"

"Yeah, sure."

The drowsy male sits on the living room floor and gets to work on the string, the kitten wiggling excitedly as Ichigo pulls out a can of cat food. Once he's loose, Kon bolts for the food bowl. Ichigo has to put half in Kon's bowl and half in Shiro's bowl, separating the two by quite a bit. If Shiro is close enough, he'll stand over Kon's food as he eats his… he already growls while he eats just because Kon is within sight. After they're fed, Ichigo starts on their own breakfast.

"Hey, Grimm… I was thinking about joining the fights again," he comments. "What do you think? Should I?"

"Anything you want, baby," Grimmjow smirks. "I'll just avoid any match that may have us as opponents… I would hate to beat the shit out of you."

"… And you think you would win why?"

"Oh come on, Kitten, I didn't say that. I said 'beat the shit out of you'. That's not code for 'win', that's code for 'sleeping on the couch with no sex for a month'."

"… Okay, you're probably right about that."

"Look, if fighting is what you want then go for it. There are plenty of fighters out there; we shouldn't have to rough one another up. If you want to spar with me, that's great… but no matches together."

Ichigo nods in understanding and smiles. This is what Shiro would've wanted, for Ichigo to get back in the ring. He breathes deeply and turns his attention back to their food, noting that Shiro is slowly stalking over to Kon in an attempt to steal the other's food. Carefully, Ichigo uses his foot to scoot Shiro over to himself. He'll be easier to keep an eye on if he's right beside the orange head's foot.

"Grimm, your kid's a hellion."

"Of course he is, he's mine," Grimmjow snorts in response. "Did you expect anything less?"

"Good point."

Ichigo is left to his work while Grimmjow heads out for a couple interviews, the press has been eating up the 'distraught lover and injured wife' angle. No one sees Grimmjow as the caring type, the one to take care of someone when they're ill, so the new side of him is the new thing. As Ichigo gets as many designs together as he can before the trip, Kon prances in for attention… and Shiro comes stalking in after the orange tabby. They play in a basket of fabric Ichigo normally cuts pieces from, attaching them to the designs as a color guide. The orange head sighs happily in the presence of the kittens, surprised they actually ebb the loneliness.

Grimmjow hates interviews… he hates them more than he hates fighting Kenpachi on a bad day. He goes through them quickly, leaving as soon as possible. On the way home, he's stopped by Ulquiorra and Nnoitra. Both were heading back from the gym, curious as to why the blue haired man didn't join them.

"Where've you been?" Nnoitra frowns. "I have a kick ass spar reserved for beating the hell out of you."

"Sorry… interviews. I have to get back to Ichigo now; we should really start packing now. I don't want to forget anything."

"He can wait."

Grimmjow waves the taller man off, keeping his pace steady as he heads home. Ulquiorra and Nnoitra decide to follow, striking up a conversation about Grimmjow's soft spot. As they tease Grimmjow, the blue haired male can't help but roll his eyes. Upon entering the house, however, he's laughing his ass off. Shiro has been standing guard, leaping with a yowl at Nnoitra's leg when the door is opened.

"Son of a bitch!" the lanky man screams. "Get the fucker off of me!"

"Shiro, enough," Grimmjow chuckles. "Go find Ichigo."

The ball of white fluff does as told, growling at the two in warning as he moves toward the hall. After making certain they know who the boss is, Shiro hurries down the hall to the guest room. Ichigo is already moving toward the living room at the commotion, Kon in his arms.

"What happened?" he asks.

"Shiro attacked Nnoitra," Grimmjow grins. "I knew getting him was a good idea!"

"Piece of shit cat!"

"Hey! Watch it, that's my baby," the blue haired man hisses. "You did a good job, Shiro. You're a good kitten."

Nnoitra rolls his eyes at the baby talk, frowning at the sight of his best friend turning to mush. Grimmjow sets Shiro on his broad shoulder, the kitten curling up against his neck with a smug look Kon's way. Ichigo sets Kon down to play, the small orange fur ball too hyper to hold for long. Ichigo sits beside Grimmjow on the couch, smiling happily at his lover. Though he's feeling guilty for not cluing Ichigo into everything about his accident, Grimmjow is glad the other is happier now. He can't lose Ichigo; he would surely fall apart if anything happened to separate them. He's barely listening as his friends talk, too busy adoring his wife. He comes back to himself when Shiro starts growling, the two visitors getting up to leave. They see them out, but return to the couch afterward.

"Grimmjow, you're the greatest thing that's ever happened to me," Ichigo smiles fondly. "I don't understand why I was pretending to be something I wasn't, but… I'm glad it led me to you."

"You're not the only one, Kitten," Grimmjow chuckles. "I was lost before I found you and I'll be lost if I ever lose you."

"You won't."

Grimmjow sighs and wraps an arm around the orange head. Ichigo leans against his side, hugging him as Shiro paces across both their shoulders. Kon is close, so the little white kitten leaps from them onto the orange tabby. The two watch the kittens play, content with their lives at the moment. Someday they might commit to something more than pets, but not right now. Right now, Ichigo needs to settle his qualms with the farce of a life he had lived for far too long. It should be easy with Grimmjow at his side.

* * *

And there we have it, the end. I hope it wasn't too disappointing. I'm glad you all enjoyed the fic thus far, I'm even happier for all the comments =) I do so love reviews XD Next fic to be updated until the end is 'A Tiger's Stripes' as I've mentioned before. After that will be 'Bleach Bait'. I'm actually almost finished with that one, just a few chapters left to go. I hope it's better to you guys than it is to me. Well, until next update!

Shiro: Whoa, wait... where's my character?

Vae: Uh... sleeping.

Shiro: ... Ya turned me inta a fuckin' cat? How could ya! =(

Grimm: I think your cute! =D

Ichi: Me, too! And you don't talk. ;p

Shiro: BETRAYAL! DX


End file.
